


迷途的小鹿

by Lynn_Lin



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, F/M, Genderbending, Step-Sibling Incest, Underage Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 88,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Lin/pseuds/Lynn_Lin
Summary: 心理超不健康的高中生亚莲整天意淫和自己的养父发生不可描述之事，基于不可说的理由又决定通过某社交app把初夜卖给高帅富缇叔。究竟这场龌龊的交易发生后，他们会何去何从呢？？？
Relationships: Cross Marian/Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Allen这个英文名本意是“英俊”，换句话说Allen Walker这个姓名对应在中文圈是“王小帅”。本文把Allen这个英文名修改得女性化了些许，所以看到正文的时候别不认识女主哦。

醺黄的灯光总是让室内看起来不够明亮，因为不够明亮所以更容易让人疲劳。Allison掐着太阳穴防止自己困倦到睡着。灯泡下，Cross正在审阅她的作业，一时间看似一个负责的家长。只有Allison知道他才不可能真是一个用心检查孩子作业的家长，此时的Cross也不过是在利用她的试卷做着智力体操罢了，就像一个闲得蛋疼的人玩着Sudoku来消遣人生。  
“真是佩服你，你真是太有才了，”Cross翘起二郎腿，说，“阅读里前5道能错4道，这概率是多少？怎么你就能刚好规避正确答案？”  
也不过就是80%，Allison想，这有什么大不了，以前又不是没有过100%。她都懒得生气。  
“我不知道。反正我也不能理解。”  
“你这蠢材，我看你是自暴自弃了。”Cross按捺着一团无明火说着，他感到自己喉咙以下，胸口以上的部位是真的不太好了。  
“我没有放弃，”Allison说，“我只是不擅长学习而已。”  
“你就是不用心学！你才几岁，记忆力居然还不如我？开什么玩笑！”  
这不是记忆力的问题吧，Allison在内心里反驳道。那些词语只要组合到一起，印刷到卷子上，于她而言就变成了一堆莫名其妙的蝌蚪文。  
但她还是选择不吃眼前亏，所以没直接怼。于是她憋着一股气去洗澡。  
水柱哗啦啦地从花洒下面留出，热水器的劣质导致出水的热度很是不稳定。Allison让自己的脑袋被水流打湿，这种被水冲到的感觉能稍微缓解一下近日的焦躁。虽然早就知道Cross丧心病狂到拿自己的手机号注册了一些账号用以贷款，但她没想到最近的催债电话会频繁到这种程度——基本上每隔十几分钟就有人打来，扯着嗓门嚷嚷还钱。她只得让自己的手机保持关机。  
算了，Cross本来就丧心病狂。一个丧心病狂的人干任何事都很丧心病狂。想到这，她都感到有些后悔，可又觉得自己的懊恼毫无意义，因为之前的短暂人生，实在是没几件事她能为自己做得了主。所谓身不由己也不过就是这样。  
洗完，换上睡衣，她走出浴室来到卧房。空间甚是局促，卧室和客厅是直接连着的，整个布局就没有阳台和厨房。她躺到床上，发现从这个位置是可以直接看到大门的。她依稀记得，过去有一个非常学霸、号称过目不忘的学长说过，有一种常见的风水问题就是卧室直接对着大门，叫做门冲。这个风水上的错误安排会引发什么？她有点记不得了，思忖着最坏后果该不会是家破人亡什么的吧。这念头教她眼前一黑。可转念一想，家破人亡不挺好的吗，坑死Cross那个烂人，伤敌一千自损八百也值了。  
最近一点好事也没发生，一丝一毫也没有。似乎已经很久都是这样了。Allison翻了个身，听到浴室又传来水声，看来Cross去洗澡了。正好，他也不在，这么想着，她拿起毯子盖住自己，重新躺好。她情绪很低落，几乎无异于万念俱灰。经济状况、学业等等问题她已不愿再想了，此刻只想当一个安静的鸵鸟。  
一个人独处的时候真好，她的一只手来到胸部附近，先是轻柔地按了一阵，另一只手又放到了两腿之间……真的是太羞耻了这种事，可是没别的办法了，这样还能舒服一点……否则，除了玩弄自己的身体，哪还能有什么能够给予自己正面反馈呢？  
不知不觉中，卧室里弥漫起一阵迷濛如水雾般的少女喘息。她自身觉察不到这点，盖因闭上眼后一味听着浴室传来的噪音。  
当噪音停止了，不多时，浴室的门被打开。闻着脚步声愈发切近，Allison警觉地停下动作。  
Cross进了里屋，他一下子就识别出床上的孩子在装睡。若是她真睡着了，放松的鼻息会保持一定频率稳稳地传出，而不是像现在这样，都听不到什么声音。他晓得她在屏气，屏气就说明她在紧张什么。  
他依然若无其事地关灯，上床。  
果不其然，待自己默不作声地平躺到床上片刻，身旁的人开始在毛毯下微妙地颤动。  
“你蠕动什么呢？”Cross侧过身，压低了声线说话，沙哑的气音喷到了少女的颈后，“我就知道，你一蠕动没在干好事……”  
初夏的夜晚，就算再黑，只要关上灯过了一会，眼睛还是能捕捉到不少画面。他能看到对方惊诧地睁开眼。多亏了她头发、眼球的颜色是那么浅，即使被夏夜的黑暗笼罩着，依然透出细微光泽，仿佛略微透明。  
“我……”羞耻感攫取了她，“原谅我，Daddy……”  
之前不得不中止的自慰实在无法令她获得满足，她想等Cross睡下以后自己再慢慢填补那个身心深处的可怕空洞。可是这种孩子气的行为根本逃不过一个中年人的明察秋毫。  
“你这笨蛋，竟然这么自私。”说着，他双手将少女的双臂禁锢在床垫上，俯身欺上。  
“自私”意有所指的是什么，她完全了然，不寒而栗。  
“你这家伙，都怪你大晚上非要快活！你说，你害得我还能怎么办？”  
Cross的语气无异于低沉的嘶吼。他一把拉开覆盖在Allison身上的毯子，因着惊恐，少女动都不敢动，好似一只等待宰割的绵羊。  
“Daddy，我错了……”  
在欲望面前，任谁都是脆弱的。Allison觉得自己像是能充分了解Cross愤怒的原因，尽管很荒谬，但她对着那黑暗中模糊的怒颜，某一瞬间产生了类似移情的强烈体会。  
Cross发现Allison竟而乖巧地撩起单薄的睡衣，凝脂般的肌肤继而暴露于空气中。腰线、肚脐、肋骨的凹凸……再往上就是尚在发育中的少女酥胸，一团柔和的隆起，被夜色浸染出软玉般的质地。  
“哼，突然学得这么主动，”Cross没好气地说，“下次你还敢说我猥亵你么？嗯？”  
他支起上身，一只手固定住她的躯干，另一只手掏出胀得难受的阳具。  
“用手把胸部挤一挤，你胸又不够大。”  
男人把硬挺的棍状物塞进了两颗乳房之间的缝隙里，由于气温升高而室内没开制冷设备，少女胸前的肌肤上还沾着些粘腻的汗液作为润滑。Cross开动了起来。  
到底是许久没出去搞女人了，积蓄的欲望让这次发泄变得更加带感；抑或这孩子的胸部比上次做同样的事时丰满少许了呢？Cross感到好像比想象中的更舒服了，不由地吸了吸气。  
上方的男人的动作实在是难以称作温柔，乱来的阳具动不动戳到了Allison的喉咙和下巴。这种感觉真是奇怪，根本就不是真正的性交，却还是让她觉得刺激得要命。去感受那个狰狞物什的前端逐渐流出带有轻微腥膻气味的液体，让胸前更加滑腻了，一次次挺进带出连绵不绝的淫靡声响，从听觉上刺激得她心脏狂跳不止，整个人更加燥热。  
混沌欲火的折磨给少女的眼眶注入泫然的水光，令Allison看起来惨兮兮的。猛然间，她做出一个决定——换成单臂托着胸，腾出另一只胳膊穿过Cross大腿和床垫之间的缝隙，让手指抵达自己的下体附近，企图安慰一下自己。  
这种徒劳的小动作，久经沙场的Cross一眼看穿。他挪动膝盖，恶狠狠地压住她的手肘。一时间，Allison痛得呻吟出一声。  
她的那条位于胸前的手臂松脱了，Cross索性自己伸手扶住了那两团肉丘，以方便自己后续的动作。  
“到底是谁更自私啊……”少女喃喃道。只是，她的抱怨很小声，小声到飘散到空气中可忽略不计。  
热汗驻留在体外，没多久反而隐约裹挟来凉意。她没能获得真实的满足，可这种情况下，焦灼的热意的的确确正在冷却。无法忽视这种事实。  
终于，随着一连串机械动作的频率先是加快到疯狂再变缓，有什么液体喷洒而出，Allison胸前变得一片狼藉。Cross停住了。  
僵直了数秒，Cross下了床去开灯。  
那么昏暗的灯光原来也可以变得如此刺目，Allison虚起眼睛，眼球向下运动，目视胸前的那一滩白浊液体。  
这就是精液啊……即便不是第一次见到了，她还是觉得这很不可思议。这种液体竟然可以让人怀上小宝宝？真的那么容易吗？就算这样直截了当地看到了实物，她依然对怀孕之类的事情毫无实感。  
“家里纸巾不够了，过会你自己起来去洗一洗。”  
烦躁地说完这句话，Cross径自又去了浴室。  
又变成了一个人。Allison望着墙皮脱落的天花板，若有所思。


	2. Chapter 2

又是新的一天。新的糟糕的一天。Allison起床以后换下睡衣，扣上文胸，抓起学校制服穿上了。  
不出三步路就到了客厅。这个逼仄的客厅早就丧失了被称为客厅的尊严，目前就充当着餐厅。揉揉眼睛，Allison看见桌上放置了面包、橄榄油、意大利醋和……红酒？  
等等，红酒？  
虽说红酒的存在很有Daddy的风格了啦，可是这样和其他的东西摆在一起真的好吗，睡眼惺忪的她这样想到。  
Cross坐在餐桌靠近浴室的那一边，正拿着刀叉切着面包。切完沾着混合了一点意大利醋的橄榄油，面包被悠闲地送入他口中。  
陡然间，Allison觉得自己真正醒来了。  
该死，一大早这老家伙还要上演名为精致生活的滑稽剧？有闲工夫这么精致，怎么不把债给还了？！  
烂人。她默默在心里骂了一句，发泄完便移步到浴室。  
用毛巾洗完脸，抬头时她发觉镜子上映出一个熟悉的人影。不必说，这影子的主人就在她身后。  
“今天，”Cross拿起梳子，看似一本正经地说道，“好像还是换个发型去上学比较好。”  
Allison叹了口气，想，这个注重表面功夫的男人又要来捣鼓我的头发了。  
Allison的头发是银白色的，不泛一丝晦暗的灰，Cross一直觉得这样的头发配这个少女有种难以言喻的美感，说实在的他异常喜欢。假如不是美丽的事物，才没必要留在身边呢。他给她梳了一会头发，还选了一种胭脂红的缎带，给耳际后面的头发侧编了一点纹理，用发夹固定住发辫以后又系了一个蝴蝶结。  
这种蝴蝶结很能够凸显女高中生的可爱，Cross陶醉了不出三秒，忽然想到这智障一样的笨小孩，考试成绩一次比一次糟心，一腔怒火瞬间引爆。一团浆糊一样的猪脑子完全配不上这么精致的发型！他如此想。  
Cross从来也不反思自己偶然性的过度情绪化。他十分生气的后果就是直接拿木梳狠狠敲了一下Allison的脑袋。噼啪一声，那是木梳完璧状态最后的哀嚎了。  
梳子都断裂了，这倒霉孩子是不是会马上捂着脑袋痛哭一顿呢。正疑惑着，Cross看到镜子里，Allison的表情毫无波澜，只是停顿了一下，然后她马上拿起水杯和牙刷开始刷牙。  
“你这死小孩怎么没反应？”  
“我还没跟你这种大人计较呢，你跟我计较什么。”难道我头很铁也有错咯？Allison简直想苦笑。  
这样根本没有泄愤的快感。新一轮的无明火快速在Cross心头堆积起来。  
漱完口，吐出了满嘴白色泡沫，Allison刚打算拿毛巾擦嘴，谁知突然就被从后而来的结实臂膀紧紧圈住。势如苍鹰捕食白鼬那样，Cross轻而易举地钳制了她。  
Allison感到惊恐：“你要干嘛？！”  
“当然是惩罚你了。”Cross一手圈住Allison的胯部，猛地向上提起，另一只手按住她的背，迫使她必须猫着腰。  
“Daddy，有话好好说啊……”银发少女慌得冒汗，“你不能太过分，我过会还要上学的！”  
男人的手触碰到她的臀部时，她心头一沉。下一步，内裤被扒得软塌塌地挂在大腿上，Allison下意识地捂住额头，手指插进发际。  
噼里啪啦一阵，雪白的屁股瓣被掌击了二三十下，力道一次比一次重。  
尽管越到后面越疼，但这种程度疼度对Allison而言仍然在承受范围内——换言之，她甚至可以无所谓这些痛觉，因为她本来就很能吃痛。只不过，她想不通就这样莫名其妙被扒了内裤是什么意思，打屁股难道一定要脱裤子吗？难不成Cross仅仅是意欲令自己感到羞耻吗，她如此怀疑着。  
Cross观察到少女臀肉上浮现出一片玫瑰色的印迹，还在以近似椭圆的形状扩散着。即便如此，Allison也只是加重了喘气声。呻吟，哭泣，求饶？都不存在的。天知道这个女孩皮实到什么程度。  
“你怎么搞的？！”  
“……”  
Allison几乎不想再说话了，虽然她的心理活动并没有减少：跟你这种人间渣滓相处，我早就进化到百毒不侵百忍成钢了好吗，呵呵。  
不过她还是决定把那些话憋在心里。良久，她冷冷地说：“放开我。我要去吃早餐了，不然上学会迟到。”  
Cross也冷冷地“哼”了一声。  
悲伤的是，Allison发觉自己的脚尖依旧碰不到地面。这种下半身悬空的感觉，让她的心也跟着一起悬空。  
Cross抚摩过Allison屁股上的肉瓣，捏了一把。这种毛细血管壁破裂所致的淡红色，配上莹白细腻的底，这种感觉……怎么那么微妙呢？他如是想。  
他把她放下，Allison的脚刚接触到地面，惊觉自己再度被提起。Cross的手穿到她的腋下，轻松把她整个人抓起，逆着地心引力向上做功，再把她的身体翻转了个面。这下，Allison的后背被抵到了镜子上，屁股坐到了水池台面上。  
“你……你是不是喝醉了？！”Allison联想到那瓶桌上的红酒，Cross这老家伙确实很有可能早餐就开始喝酒。  
她忽然又噤了声。男人灵活的手指从正面伸进了她内裤与下体之间的缝隙里，刮搔着难以启齿的重要部位。一时间，她下腹涌起一股温暖的热流。  
趁对方刚一放松警惕，Cross又只手撩起她的制服上衣，不安分地揉弄着娇嫩的乳房。他一边用手，一边又用上了嘴——他衔住了少女的乳尖，恶作剧般地轻咬一下。  
Allison含糊地“嗯”、“唔”了几声，泪水不争气地夺眶而出。  
“是不是比你自己玩自己刺激多了？”玩弄的间隙，Cross说道。  
可恶，为什么……明明这具身体是那么坚强，在这种时候偏偏是这么脆弱。Allison的理智在跟体内被勾起的邪恶欲念缠斗着，双臂却不由自主地，环住了Cross的肩。这样看起来就像她陶醉地拥住了这个红发男人。  
Cross好歹也是游戏花丛多年的情场老手，没用一分钟就把Allison弄得眼冒金星、大脑空白的程度。她的脖子如同承受不住头颅的重量，垂了下来，前额便埋进Cross的颈窝。  
Cross转而摩挲她的后背，似是安抚这个可怜的孩子。  
他以公主抱的姿势将Allison带出浴室，放置到客厅里餐桌前的椅子上。他发现她的眼睛仍然处于失焦状态。  
Allison坐了一会后，又像上了发条的娃娃那样，机械式地开始进食。她先是吃了好几口面包，然后呆若木鸡地倒了红酒到玻璃杯里，把红酒误当作饮料就着面包喝掉了。  
“喂！”Cross忍不住呵斥她的做法——如此牛饮，暴殄天物。


	3. Chapter 3

课间，Allison双臂交叠枕着头，趴在课桌上发着呆。  
果然这一天不会有任何好事发生。这句话像个循环字幕一样在她脑内转来转去。  
因为早上出门前脑筋短路，忘记贴胶布到脸上遮住左脸的疤，也忘记给左手臂换上袖套，这样的后果就是，得忍受一天学校里同学、老师的异样目光。  
“唉……我这种天生的畸形儿就活该这么惨吗……”她低声喃喃自语。  
“Walker（Allison的姓氏），你怎么又没精打采的？”  
这句话语的主人教Allison打了个寒噤。这是班主任的声音。  
“我……”这老师该不会是来追究我上课时浑水摸鱼的吧，Allison后背一凉。  
“你怎么总是这样，”Howard Link眼神犀利地扫过，察觉到Allison一脸呆相，“你这样肯定会影响听课效率。难道昨晚没休息好么？”  
“昨晚……好像还行。”  
“那你是怎么搞的？”  
再这么追问下去，是非要逼我去死不可吗……Allison将脑袋抱得更紧了。她不禁悲观地想，当一个差生真是惨绝人寰，在家有爹来修理，在学校有老师来修理，到哪都注定要被修理。  
“真是的。”  
掷下这句话，Link停顿了十秒。Allison通过气息感知到他人还没走，忐忑地思虑着这老师是不是要准备放大招来对付自己了。  
咚的一声，是什么小物件在课桌上滚动的声响。Allison闻声抬头。  
原来是几颗塑料纸包装的硬糖，有草莓味、抹茶味、柠檬味的。  
“老师……这是？”  
“小心别低血糖。”说完，Link扬长而去。  
Allison撕开糖纸吃下一颗糖，又呆坐了一阵。慢慢地，她觉得自己仿佛更清醒一点点了。老实说，Link的这种行为搅合得她心里蛮不是滋味。她简直想要拒绝这种形式的关心。  
老师什么的最讨厌了。为什么还要管我呢？不如不要管我好了。还不如让我一个人自生自灭。反正我根本不擅长学习。学习只会让我疲倦。  
她在脑海里拉了一大长条这样的逻辑链。同时，她又觉得自己可耻——既然如此，有种就不要收下别人的好意，结果到头来仍旧是吃人嘴短。  
唉，我的人生太矛盾了。她又一次叹息。  
不知不觉，眼前又虚虚地浮现Cross的身影。真可恶，她觉得自己好恨他。可是，那个男人又是那么高大魁梧，那么英俊潇洒，那么……幽默风趣？更小的时候她见过他在bar之类的地方左拥右抱的情景，当时在周围那一圈女人里，他真是妙语连珠、谈笑风生啊。时光对他那种男人太过仁慈，不忍摧毁他的风华绝代。根本不想承认，光在梦里和那家伙发生关系的次数都数不过来了，最糟的是，唯一会在春梦里出现的对象就是他。  
我该怎么办，该怎么办……  
硬糖融化在嘴里，她却感到越吃越苦涩。  
好了，今天又是无心学习的一天。放学时，她只觉终于能够松一口气，花大半天硬着头皮伪装听课实在是耗费了她一天的气力。  
回到那个破旧的公寓，打开大门，室内飘来浓烈到足以让一个正常人咳嗽不止的烟草灼烧气味。论吸二手烟，Allison已自认是一个老烟枪了，于是直接无视这种环境，扔下书包，向卧室走去。  
好累啊。她仰面倒在床上，不知不觉睡着了。  
当她惊醒时，感到脑袋被什么东西重重砸了一下，睁眼便瞧见被Cross拿着的一本Vocabulary参考书离自己脑袋不远。  
“我问你，nostrum是什么意思？”  
“好像是……乡愁的意思。”  
“哼，”Cross点烟，“又想挨揍了么？”  
“我想想……难不成是鼻孔的意思？”  
“那是nostril好么？”  
“对不起，我记不得了。”  
Allison直起身，以免自己的态度显得不够认真，否则还要挨更严厉的骂。  
“你过去，”Cross甚是粗鲁地揪住Allison衣领的蝴蝶结，往客厅餐桌的方向扯去，“快去抄这本书里第68页的词汇，每个抄10遍！”  
由于屋内空间有限，那餐桌还必须承担做作业的书桌功能。  
Allison感觉自己委实逆来顺受，居然真就坐到桌前开始找本子抄词语。抄写这种事，在她认知里还真不算一桩苦役，毕竟抄抄写写只是机械化运作，不一定要带着脑子。不管怎么说，先把词抄好，把Cross的这一波情绪糊弄过去再说吧，说不定晚上还能讨点好的吃。  
抄了不知多久，说来也奇怪，今天的她觉得作为监工的Cross似乎太安静了。停笔，抬眼，她发现Cross正横着拿手机。对于这条老腊肉，她对他的了解堪比他肚里的蛔虫——当他竖着拿手机，肯定是在操作骗贷款；当他横着看手机，肯定是在看porn！  
“Daddy，”Allison睁大水灵灵的晶灰色大眼睛，努力做出一副天真可爱的样子，“你在看什么？我也想看。”  
Cross面不改色心不跳，连手机都没放下，继续一边看一边说：“死小鬼，你想怎样？”  
Allison一时词穷。这后面的话该怎么接？就企图看到Cross狼狈的模样而言，她已经失败了。何况，一起看Porn的男女一般而言后面会发生些无法描述的什么吧……  
“少废话，继续抄。过会我检查。”  
呵呵，在未成年人面前看porn还能这么淡定，Allison腹诽道。她不由地视线下移，注意到Cross甚至淡定到连裆部的布料都平复得和往常毫无二致。  
成年人到底都是什么魔鬼？  
她咬牙切齿地徜徉在词汇的海洋里，几近窒息。  
果然这一天不会有任何好事发生。待抄完词，完成少量作业，送来的外卖都是些在她看来非常寡淡的食物。Cross说吃那些东西才适合一个需要保持身材的女高中生，对这种说辞，Allison简直嗤之以鼻。  
“你难道以为我真受欢迎到需要注意身材吗？”  
“你也知道自己不受欢迎，那不还应该注意身材？”  
什么鬼嘛，Allison做着口型讥诮道。  
“我吃完了，”她摔了浴室的门，“我去洗澡了。”  
热水器的出水不稳定得一如既往。她冲着忽冷忽热的水，觉得自己的身心也是忽冷忽热的。都说饱暖思淫欲，可明明也没吃得多饱足，她又开始渴望安慰一下自己。这个很不好很不好的习惯，始于她不小心窥见Cross如何与他的女伴发生关系之日起。等等，那真是偷窥吗？都怪那个烂人不好，干着媾和之事竟然连门都不带锁的，门缝那么大也不管的。  
突然间，她有些许想哭的冲动。这些污浊的东西对自己影响太大了，她无力于净化自己的身心深处。  
我该怎么办……  
浑浑噩噩地洗完澡，换上睡衣，出来后她径直坐到了床上。  
男人的影子黑压压地逼近，她晓得他是来催做作业的。  
“我累了，我需要休息一下再去做。”  
“如果我告诉你，”Cross走近，吐出一个烟圈，“你现在就去做，早点完成的话，就会有好事发生呢？”  
“什么好事？”  
“如果我说，”香烟的气味幽幽地飘到她的耳垂边，“到时候我会允许你和我一起看一会Porn呢？”  
Cross笑意渐浓。就像他预想的发展那样，这个单纯的小姑娘犹如提线木偶般乖顺地回到了客厅的书桌前，回归了全日制高中教育的怀抱。  
趁着Allison勉力对付作业期间，Cross去洗了澡。  
“我做好了。”  
“先放着，我过会去检查。”  
Cross上半身放松地靠在墙上，慵懒地坐在床上。Allison如同魔怔了一样，像一度走丢的宠物终于回到了主人身边般地爬到Cross身旁。  
“你准备好了？”不知道是不是幻觉，说这句话时Cross感觉自己的语气似是比平时更温柔。  
他拿起手机，打开那个平时看Porn的网站。  
播放的视频时长有一个小时二十分钟左右，还涵盖了些剧情。从视频的画质、其中出现的景物上能看出是上世纪九十年代初拍摄的。  
他们一起看了接近四十分钟，把前情交代以及前戏都看完了。Cross觉察到缩在自己怀里的Allison眼神有些迷离的荡漾。  
“别看了，下面就没意思了。”他把手机开了锁屏，放置到床头柜上，“你躺好。”  
他帮她把睡衣脱了。脱完以后的Allison，眉眼中有些微妙的羞涩，眼瞳中闪烁的光点体现出她的期许。少女的胴体在灯光下散发柔柔的暖意，虽然这件艺术品有一定瑕疵——Allison左臂那异于常人的皮肤，但Cross看多了也不讨厌。  
像porn里做的那样，Cross的唇舌先是舔过她的侧脸，再由上而下地滑动到颈下、前胸。  
“那个……Daddy，”Allison小声地说，“谢谢你没有嫌弃我这样的身体。”  
感受到周身都被男人舔过一遍，Allison暗想，没有血缘关系也是有好处的，不然和亲密的人享受这种事就变成触犯不可逾越的禁忌了。  
内裤被拽下来后，她有些发汗。Cross把她的腿分开，唇舌贴到了她的下体处，胡渣也磨在两腿之间的肉瓣上，带来战栗的刺激。  
不得不承认，Cross的技巧相当娴熟，方式取巧的舔弄下惹得Allison连连颤抖地呻吟，尾音都含着绵绵的甜腻。他将频率控制地颇妙，既不会令她不够爽感，也不会弄得她恨不得直接昏厥——毕竟接受如此对待的还仅仅是一个未成年少女而已。  
当Allison的呻吟变得急促得不行，Cross注意到穴口开始一缩一缩，他便明白她去了。他清楚，稚嫩的性器官对新鲜刺激很敏感的。  
Cross决定抱紧她安抚一下。  
“我不会再继续了。”他对气喘吁吁的少女说道。  
Allison迷迷糊糊的，她挺奇怪他为何这样说，但已懒得投去疑惑的眼神，遑论提出疑问。  
“我可没蠢到让你能有机会指控我诱奸你呢。”Cross游刃有余地微微笑着。


	4. Chapter 4

期末考试临近了，Allison觉得连续几天的学业轰炸下大脑真是快报废了。一般人被问起有什么擅长的科目，起码还能回答一两门，最不济还能回答是体育。她觉得自己整个人废柴得不行，居然一门都回答不上来，就论体育都玄之又玄——无论是田径、球类运动都不能说擅长，剧烈运动没多久甚至都会产生体力消耗到跟饿晕差不多的感觉。  
上次考试只有三门及格，那么这次呢？想到这，她觉得自己几乎快得焦虑症了。初中的时候，她感觉自己小学的知识基础不牢；高中的时候，她感觉自己初中的知识基础也不靠谱。说白了直到现在还依然在追赶别人的起跑线。可别人呢？这种时候已经在学习大学预备课程了好吗。精英不愧是精英。  
明明这样的自己是如此烂泥扶不上墙，可偏偏养父还对接受高等教育这件事有着不可动摇的执念。Allison听以前的一个邻居说过，Cross对“子女教育”的重视程度令她们感动。原来在有的人眼里，Cross竟还有这样光辉伟大的一面。这一点令Allison内心五味杂陈。她完全明了Cross是真心希望自己能上一所好一点的大学，这种希望还蛮殷切的。  
“豆芽菜，我刚看到你爸来了。”  
对着迎面走来的神田优，Allison内心里骂了一句None of your business。这个给她起诨名的亚洲面孔的同学，曾经嘲讽过她的疤和左臂，可他自己偏偏也是minority。  
“Allison，刚来了一个人说要接你，那是你父亲吗？”  
级花Lenalee路过，Allison不禁驻足打了招呼，毕竟这是瞻仰女神降临的礼仪。既然连Lenalee也这么说，她开始真正相信Cross到学校里来了。  
“那真的是你父亲吗？为什么他看起来那么帅呢……”Lenalee笑得甜美，“他是艺术家吗？”  
“不！他是个……”Allison拼尽全力把“魔鬼”二字吞下，“我搜肠刮肚也难以形容的奇特的人。总之还是离他远一点比较好呢。”  
说完她都替自己尴尬。  
“难道他对人很凶吗？”  
“呃……嗯……是这样的，所以我经常被他骂得好惨的。”  
与级花告别，Allison一步一步靠近学校的一处偏门，便远远地见到了Cross。她稍微一思考就知道Cross必定不走正门，事实证明果不其然。  
唉，对付学业时，若是我也能像摸索那个老人渣的行为模式那样料事如神就好了，Allison沮丧地想。  
“你怎么来了？”见养父走近，Allison纳闷地问。  
“突击检查一下你这死小孩放学后有没有偷偷结交野男人。”  
“不知道你在说什么。我也没受欢迎到会有野男人喜欢我吧。”  
Cross突然停步：“你今天是不是上体育课了？”  
“嗯……你怎么知道的？”  
“蝴蝶结松了。”  
身高195厘米的男人弯下腰，拂过少女银白色的发丝，将缎带重新系紧。  
Allison警觉地察觉周围聚集的女生数目有增加的趋势，扯了扯Cross 的衣角：“快走吧。”  
到底这老家伙来学校吹的是什么风？她没想明白，因此忍不住不停想。  
四十分钟后，他们回到了那个破旧的社区，那是个连物业公司都不愿意服务的对象。进入单元，刚一爬上几级台阶，Allison便闻到一股刺鼻的油漆味。难道有人装修？不会吧。这些破破烂烂的屋子一般都是待到漏水漏得快成泳池的时候，房主才会勉为其难地开始修缮，涂涂抹抹的活儿谁会常干啊，她心想。  
终于到家了，思绪刚一准备放松，眼前的景象使Allison的眼睫颤动不已。  
Drop dead，Go to hell……每一个字母都是醒目的大写，被刷成血迹一般的鲜红色，就这样呈现在自家门前。  
她迅疾联想到那些催债电话。估计Cross一直还未还款，所以他们到家门口来展现出威胁之态了？  
即便动不动把手机关机，也只是毫无实际意义的鸵鸟行为而已吧。蓦地，她感到被一种孤立的悲凉笼罩了。仰头看向Cross的侧脸，她不确定自己是不是真的能依靠这个大人，此时通过他能够获取到的安全感太有限了。  
Cross倒是一脸不屑。  
没办法，他已经是老油条了，Allison无奈地想。  
“别怕，”进了屋，Cross像是洞悉她内心所想一般，“有人对你耍流氓，你比他们还流氓就没事。”  
看来他是不会还钱了。今天不还，明天不还，那后天呢？她恨不得眼前一黑。  
社会渣滓。  
“我想一个人静一静。”放下书包，她一眼没瞧Cross，便走向卧室。  
假如Cross不能够依靠，那么谁还可以依靠呢？  
这世界上存不存在那种足够独立、优秀的高中生，是可以完全依靠自己的能力来改善经济状况的呢？  
现实问题可真沉重啊。她躺在床上，疲惫地望着斑斑驳驳的天花板，渐渐地合上眼。  
一个人独处，是这般安静的感觉。每当看到Cross那张老脸看到腻时，就会格外想要一个人清静片刻。  
于虚浅的梦境停留了不足一小时，脸颊上的湿润触感唤醒了Allison的神智。  
“期末考试快到了，还不去复习么？”  
Allison思忖，大概Cross方才亲过她的脸。她满脸写着“我已经没了心情”。  
男人一边吻过少女的脖子，一边上下其手地隔着衣服抚摩过她的胸部和鼠蹊部。  
“我只是一个无能的高中生，”她喘息着说，“你再这样会让我变成一个不但无能……而且堕落的高中生。”  
“假设你学得够卖力，成绩又好，玩得再野又有什么关系？什么堕不堕落的。”  
那又怎么可能呢？前两个条件我就永远也不可能达到，Allison绝望地想。  
“我……我可没有你那么厉害。”  
她感觉Cross年轻的时候大约就是他说的那种人。作为学生，和Cross年轻时相比，她感到自己各个方面的表现实在是太逊色了。人类可能都会本能地以己推人，Cross除了要求自己努力学习外，还会要求注意外表和修饰自己，他自身年轻时或许就是那种成绩又好又不缺异性围绕的类型吧。说来惭愧，即使Cross一厢情愿地认为自己在学校里不至于不受欢迎，可事实情况就是从来也没有异性追求过自己。比起和异性相处，甚至和同性相处都令她颇感压力。  
我的生命太过贫乏了。  
她一边这么感叹着，一边抵抗着教人羞耻的生理反应。


	5. Chapter 5

一个人真的能看清楚自己的灵魂是什么状态吗？一直以来，Allison认为是可以的。她感觉得到，自己的灵魂深处附带了某种非常粘稠的物质，它不会轻易随着生活的浮光掠影得到冲刷，如同编写进潜意识的深层密码。这种感觉既清醒又无力。一如此刻，她正在努力与自身的倦怠作斗争——然，那种认命般的倦怠感正是那层密码的具现，它总是能够相当顽固地在自己的体内不断运作、发酵……  
她只得再次停笔，歪头，发呆。  
某种含义上，她觉得自己理应感谢Cross，感激他为自己在学业上倾注的精力。如果不是他，单凭自己的能力，恐怕literacy都难以达到，就更别提academics。可另一方面，她又感到好累，好累。但究竟为什么那么累，答案又不免太过于讽刺。她真心觉得自己智力、专注力都不如人。至少，不谈别的，就academics方面而言，她真的不行。   
“有天赋”和“有兴趣”几乎应当是一回事——有天赋学好某样东西，就能轻松地获取成就感，从而喜欢上这样东西；反之，便无法轻松地得到反馈，因而难以调动热情去喜欢它。所以说，人类真正喜欢的东西，或许不是任何外在之物，其实质只不过是一种轻轻松松获得正面反馈的感觉？这么看来，人类真是好逸恶劳。  
“我……我大概连喜欢上‘学习’这件事的资格都没有。”对自己的脑力绝望，包括对理解力、记忆力、逻辑思维、数字感觉……全部失望。  
少女沉沉地，从胸腔深处叹出气体。这一团气体即使离体，其中蕴藏的灰暗代码也不会轻易消散。  
“我究竟还能做什么呢？”  
这个疑问句，其完整的形态应该是：如果我走不了被期许的学术道路，那么还能够胜任什么呢？  
这一时间，Cross不在家里。Allison懒得去推理他究竟去了哪儿，因为他也不外乎跟风韵犹存的富婆搞在一起或者伪装成出手阔绰、自信满满的中小型企业老板来坑钱，再或者二者同时进行。  
真是太可笑了，我刚刚居然想要感激那个人间渣滓，那个对社会一点积极作用都谈不上的烂人。如此否定着，出其不意的一刹那，她被一阵刺耳的声音打断了思绪——  
门铃竟尔响了！  
霎时间，Allison神经绷紧到极点。前几日家门口都被涂刷上威胁语了，难不成催债的找上家门了吗？  
铃声依旧在聒噪着，却并没有伴随捶门的声响。她不敢去开门，强打起十二分精神控制住自己不要过度颤抖，缓缓靠近门，凑近猫眼观察外面的状况。  
猫眼里映出的图像，尽管球形畸变得厉害，她仍然能瞧得出站在门外的是一位身着橘黄色制服的工作人员，看样子是邮政公司的快递员。  
很好，没有捶门，那么问题似乎不会非常大。出于习惯，她给门插上防君子不防小人的保险条，这才小心翼翼地打开房门。  
“你好，这是Cross Marian家吗？这里有一封给他的信件。”  
“呃……我父亲现在不在家。”  
“你方便代收吗？”  
“我吗……应该可以吧……”  
账单有必要专门让人送过来吗，这么想着，接过信封的Allison才发现寄信方赫然写着的是某律师事务所。  
“那能代签一下字吗？”  
“噢……好。”  
打发完邮政公司来的人，关上门，Allison长吁一口气。被一个外人看到自家门前的惨状也是挺尴尬的，幸亏那个工作人员很有礼貌，没有指出那一点。  
这是一个有些闷热的周六午后。作为一个后进生，本是应当充分利用这段时间，拼命学习以充实自己，也好应对迫在眉睫的期末考试。  
然而眼下，她深觉自身对学习的那点不值一提的兴趣，完完全全被手上这封薄薄的信攫夺了。  
这信封里面，到底装的是什么？律师事务所又是怎么回事？  
私自拆开Cross的信的后果是什么？也不过就是逃不了一顿打？这封信的存在就使她揪心，神秘而强大的力量迫使她甘愿当起好奇心的俘虏。撕开信封，取出函件，白纸黑字，格式整洁……其内容于她而言晦涩得一如微观经济学课本。  
“违法公开发行证券”、“非法集资”、“一切不良后果由贵方承担”……这些字句，就算连起来看不甚明了，可拆开来看的话，每一句每一段都很是吓人。  
她僵在门前，麻痹了对时间流逝的感知。她意识到自己不得不推翻一部分过去对Cross的认识，可是，推翻后新建的那一部分，又应当是什么？  
不巧的是，门锁突兀地传来金属部件转动的声响。Cross回来得真是时候，刚一进门便见到傻愣着的Allison，手上拿着一张印刷清晰的纸页。再低头一瞧，地上还掉落着撕开的信封。  
“这个国家针对民间集资的法律本来就比较松，他们除了吓唬人还会做什么？难道还能真去起诉我，让我负担刑事责任？哼，笑死人了。”  
一把夺过函件，粗略扫了一眼，Cross如此说道。  
他换了鞋，进入里屋从壁橱内拿出一瓶酒，似又想起了什么重要的事。  
“死小鬼，不在家认真学习，搞什么鬼？”他正使用着开瓶器，“过会收拾你。”  
不知为何，Allison不想动了。她不明白自己是不想跑还是不敢跑，这样僵硬的自己分明是在引颈受戮。  
Cross解开腰间的皮带走来，她条件反射般地伸出手臂交叉在身前，挡住了抽过来的头两下。接着，她转过身，伏在墙上，背上一下一下地被他手上甩出去的那一截皮带击中。每被击打一下，她闷闷地发出少许鼻音。  
“我明明没有犯任何错……”  
受到这般对待，她异样地察觉，自己的身体并不至于多么痛苦。相反，从心口蔓延出慰藉般的快意，温柔却热烈地包裹住自己的全身。  
随后，她又开始产生有如灵魂抽离肉体般的怪异感觉，俨如百无聊赖的神明看着人间的好戏，此刻地上的那个Allison在剧情安排下被赋予了一个有些神圣的角色：由衷担心着父亲并不惧触怒他的受苦少女。  
待灵魂重新回到体内，她惊呆了，原来自己身上竟存在着高尚到这么不可思议的一面吗？


	6. Chapter 6

“对不起……对不起……”  
期末考试的成绩已出，这一次和上一次一样，她还是只有三门及格。  
“你跟我道歉有什么用，”因着燥热，男人将反翘的红色长发统统捋到颈后，绑起，“你就保持这种GPA水平，上不了像样的大学，你说你以后可以去干什么？”  
“我……我不知道……”  
“哼，去工地搬砖都没人要你！”  
她焦躁地摩擦着被反绑到椅子背后的双手，绝望地想到，他说得的确是真的。  
“这一题，不是之前带你做过两遍么？”  
“呃……”Allison想起，类似这道题的应用题虽然之前Cross带着自己做过，但文本信息发生改变后，题目的本质就变得难以识别。  
“笨蛋，又失忆了？”  
“我刚刚才回忆起来，这道题是之前做过的……”  
Cross顺手把手中攥着的试卷和作业本一齐摔到对方脸上。  
“你长的还是人脑子吗？！”  
男人歇斯底里地吼完，胸膛起伏着坐下，掏出烟盒与打火机的手微微抖着，开始点烟。然后，室内弥漫起更加浓郁的尼古丁气息，在这局限的空间里做着布朗运动。  
被绑到椅子上的少女感到绷紧的肌肉终于可以稍稍松弛，香烟具有使她的养父情绪镇定的作用。即便如此，待那包瘪瘪的盒子里的烟吸完，她又该何去何从？  
目前是晚上八点，她已经挨了一个半小时的骂了。  
Cross沉默地吸着烟，眼神不知看向何处，又或者什么也没在看。Allison也在沉默地吸着二手烟，联想到二手烟的危害，构思着多年在尼古丁、焦油中的浸淫使自己的肺叶被染黑了多少。  
他俩同时神游了一阵子。骂人和挨骂的人似乎都甚是疲劳，需要休憩。  
“Allison，”Cross少有地叫了她的名字，显得格外郑重其事，“你有没有认真想过，你以后靠什么养活自己？”  
“唉？为什么突然……”  
“你究竟有没有想过？”  
“想过是想过，可我如果完全靠自己的话……我实在没多少信心。”  
“那你喜欢钱吗？”  
现在，话题越来越奇怪了，Allison不禁蹙眉。  
“你聋了吗？问你的问题，快点回答！”  
“喜欢！”她硬着头皮抛出决意般地喊道。  
“假如我说，”男人弹了弹烟灰，嘴角勾起一个微妙的弧度，“这个世界上是有办法轻轻松松挣到钱的，你有什么感想吗？”  
Cross眼见银发少女的脸色一阵发红一阵发白，估摸着她多多少少理解了自己的言下之意。  
“你的感想呢？”他又问了一遍。  
“为什么要问我这个……我没有什么感想，那种事情又跟我有什么关系！”  
“跟你没什么关系？那也就是说，你觉得那种天上掉馅饼的事情也落不到你头上咯？”  
Allison恨不得闭上眼不去看Cross的表情。她愤愤地想，Cross自身就是个反面教材，他对待金钱的态度素来都是投机取巧的，结果也不过就是面对债台高筑罢了。  
未等对方回答，Cross说道：“你这样想最好。这样看来在你身上投资的‘教育’还没有完全白费。”  
他将燃到头的烟蒂放置在烟灰缸的凹槽内，站起身，刚准备向浴室走去，便注意到Allison焦急地挪动被绑缚的身体，连带着椅子发出咚咚的声响。虽移动不了多远，但她抵达浴室门前，成功堵住了门。  
“笨蛋，你挡路了。”  
“可这不是……还没有松绑吗？已经过去两个小时了……”  
“噢，才两个小时而已啊。” Cross意欲继续迈步，“考那么烂，还好意思要求松绑？  
“可我的胳膊都在抽筋了啊！”  
“噢，那又怎么了。”  
正打算无视对方，Cross发觉自己行动阻力变大，低头一看，Allison死死咬住自己的衣角，少女光洁的额头上布满汗珠。  
若是放任不管绑得太久，双臂血脉不通以致某些不可挽回的后果的话就玩儿脱了。想到这，Cross绕到椅子背后，解开绳结。  
Allison深呼吸一口气，道：“得救了……”  
“Daddy，那个……”她见Cross进了浴室，“你的头发好像又变长了，一个人洗起来不知道会不会很费事呢。”  
“想混淆视线？”Cross心想这死小鬼怕不是有别的目的，“不要以为讨好我，我就不骂你了。”  
嘴上这么说，身体还是诚实接受了这孩子的特殊服务？Cross能感知到，对于这次的成绩她还是内心愧疚的，否则也解释不通后续的主动行为了。  
……  
唉，果然就是会变成这样。  
Allison心虚的乖顺，明知道是一种异常的状态，面对少女胴体，Cross又忍不住玩了两把。说是玩也不够确切，应当定义成饶有兴致的“探索”。这一副年轻的躯壳还在生长发育，不少地方还在发生美妙的新鲜变化。  
忽冷忽热的水柱，白濛濛的蒸汽，回荡在狭小室内的回音，都给这个密闭空间平添雾里看花的暧昧。  
他的手指恨不能摸遍她全身每一处肌肤，不留死角，连她那异于常人的深红色左臂也包含其中。当它停留在少女双腿之间时，一个恶质的奇思妙想袭上心头：不如试一试这孩子的深浅？  
养父对养女做这种事情当然是诡异的。不过，肯定还有更加诡异的事情萦绕着他们，仅仅是彼此心照不宣罢了。  
那个隐秘的小洞，只能让他伸进一根手指。  
Allison，你现在还很紧。  
算了，这种话怎么能说得出口？Cross决定把这种毫无意义的话语憋住，并且忘掉。  
他开始做出轻微的抽动，就像用手指模拟性交的律动一般，只不过没那么激烈就是了。Allison发出浅浅的呻吟，细碎得就像被风吹动的流水。  
不费吹灰之力，他探到了她内部的最深处——当他触摸到温热、柔软的肉壁尽头，并不能再继续深入时，他就知道了。这段距离，他的手指记住了。不难想象，如果和人实质性地发生了什么，这孩子是颇为容易被贯穿到底的。  
他拿出手指，扶住自己硬起来的分身，磨在少女的双腿间。  
“Daddy……”Allison唤了一声对方，声音稍微发颤。  
“你害怕了吗，嗯？”  
她没有再说出任何有实际意味的任何字眼。他以为这就算是一种默认了。  
饶是Cross平时思维机敏、通透，这一次差点就没能忍住。夏夜，惩罚，补偿，共浴……这一切线索拼合起来的景象都过于旖旎了。  
这一刻，悬崖勒马还来得及。  
他的腰部没有再发力。  
男人的喉结滚动了一下，似有些艰难地咽下了什么。他抱住了头发也同样被打湿了粘在脸上的少女，亲了一下她天灵盖的正中心，说道：“你得快点长大，笨蛋。”


	7. Chapter 7

这一切难道是造物主的恶作剧吗？自己的体内偏偏存在着这样一个寂寞的幽洞，无论物质界精神界皆是如此。生物书上说这连着孕育新生命的场所，可新生仍旧与死亡同样神秘。Allison没有见到过新生，但她目睹过死亡。  
她将手指依着体液的润滑伸进体内，轻微搅动着。她在回忆那一晚Cross的手指是如何抵达自己的身体里最幽谧、柔软的那一部分，并充实了原本空虚着的缝隙的。记忆中的情节还不够激切到足以满足她，因此她得添油加醋地想象，去幻想那根手指进退的节奏。一边不停歇地运用神经元与胶质细胞去构建幻觉，一边让手指感受着内部褶皱的阻力来回运作着。  
可抵达不了。  
抵达不了最为虚弱的那一部分。  
她参照记忆中的印象，想象着Cross，还有他的阳具。两三年前第一次见到那话儿的时候，虽说有点吓了一跳，但本身并没有产生丝毫抵触的情绪。  
我大概并不讨厌有关那个人的身体的一切吧，她对自己喃喃道。  
指腹传递来的紧实的触感，意味着这身体内部的通道尚未真正打开。不远的将来的某一天，自己的身体能够容纳得了那样一个硕大、坚硬的物体吗？对此，她不知不觉开启谜一样的信心，仿佛那一天定然会自然而然地发生，所以都不需要过于担惊受怕。  
这真是个百无聊赖、充满荒诞幻想的夏日午后。  
一大早醒来时，本打算花一整天好好回顾一下上学期的学习内容，到底是什么时候开始，变成现在这步田地了呢？  
打开窗帘，玻璃窗外，广阔天空之中浮云慢慢悠悠地掠过，天光云影的湛蓝、洁白有如透明水彩画般鲜艳明丽。Allison想起，以前读过的一本书上说，总有一个人，当你想起他的时候，心底就会涌动一如看到这种风景时的温柔。  
沉浸在轻飘飘的心绪里，她穿好衣服，拿了少许零用钱和一大叠Food Coupon下楼去了超市。带回好几大袋速冻食品后，回到家所在的那个单元，她鬼使神差地想到应该去查看一下信箱。  
完全不至于夸张得像晴天霹雳，情理之中的是信箱满满当当地塞满白色信封。这种完全不透明的白色仿若寒冷的冬雪，击溃了炎夏晴空的虚无缥缈。  
想都不用想，那些信封里面装的是多么冗长的账单。  
打开家门，Allison又恢复了往日的疲惫——几乎这才是常态。说好该去学习了呢？唉，她叹着气，拉上窗帘，免得室内太过明亮。吃完三盒从超市买来的油腻腻的Mac & Cheese，她擦完嘴，处理了垃圾，回到卧室的床边，坐下。  
还好Cross不在家，这样还有大把时间可以挥霍、消遣。  
坐在床上，Allison拿起手机，打开应用商店。最近有什么好玩的游戏吗？她决定看一看应用商店最近推荐什么APP。她注定不是一个专注的孩子，打开了推荐列表也不会只关注游戏。目光只要稍稍倾斜一个角度，她便看见一个有些眼熟的APP图标，一个橘黄色为主体的图案，形状像个勾。PiK（注：作者虚构的APP）？这APP的模样和名字都似曾相识。过了几秒，她意识到之前在Cross的手机里见到过这个APP。  
这APP是作为什么用途的工具？他的手机里为什么会有这种APP？  
点一下这个APP就会进入介绍和下载页面。原来是社交软件啊，她恍然大悟。翻看评论区后，她闻到一股奇异的味道——莫非这就是传说中的异性交友专用软件？  
异性……交友……  
不愧是Daddy用过的APP啊，Allison自言自语道。  
所谓的异性交友APP里面，会有大约像自己这么大的高中生吗？所谓异性交友，又是什么概念的交友呢？使用者都会有线下的实质性接触吗？  
下载完成后，开始运行APP。打开后第一步提示应当注册新用户。她讶异地发现，这个APP是打着“实名交友”旗号的，也就是说，注册信息里要填写自己的名字。开玩笑啊，怎么可能真去填自己的真实姓名？？？万一给现实里的同学、老师看到，不就搞笑了吗。考虑到这点，Allison输入了一个化名：Elysion Marian。  
她故意选取了Cross的姓氏作为这个化名的后半部分。  
不知道那个老渣滓会不会注意到这个名字呢？呵呵呵，她简直想笑出声。  
注册完成后，还要进一步充实用户相册和签名档。Allison使出了迄今为止的最高修图水平，给几张近照去除了左脸上的疤痕，上传到了相册里。至于签名档，她没有什么特别的想法，于是打算参考一下这个APP里别的人是怎么写的。  
翻看了一下系统随机推荐的用户页面，她惊呆了，这个世界上竟存在一部分十分直接的人，甚至可以说这个APP的生态就是百无禁忌。  
她随意打了一段文字。  
“弱小，可怜，无助，等待好心人的投食。”  
她不在意这个账号是不是就石沉大海了。因为她只在意这个账号会不会给特定的一个人瞧见。  
做完这些，Allison起身，决定做一些家务转换一下心情。扯下床单，扒下被罩和枕套，她把这些布料都塞进洗衣机。没一会工夫，她发觉手机在震。解开锁屏，她发现PiK上面多出来不少私信。也就在短短的十分钟以内出现了。  
“你看起来好可爱”、“有时间约吗”、“你的年龄是真实信息吗”……  
这些突如其来的文字到底代表着什么？  
Allison这辈子都没有被人搭讪过的经验，所以她没有底气会去以为这些用户是被自身的魅力值吸来的。她歪着脑袋联想到，评论区里有人吐槽这APP坏到会设置AI伪装成用户来和你互动。  
这APP也太坏了吧？  
她真庆幸自己尚有自知之明。自己欺骗自己固然很爽，但她宁愿选择一种面对残酷现实的沉静感觉，即便不爽，至少可以获得踏踏实实的安心。只是此一时彼一时，她不会想到日后某一天自己会贪心到谋求“安心”以外的东西。  
估算着快到傍晚的时候Cross会回来，她把那些雪白的信封堆积成小山状，放置在餐桌上。  
这种行为毫无疑问会给回家以后的Cross造成不悦，可她不在乎，因此挨揍也不在乎。若说这种做法算给某个人心头扎上一根尖刺，那她自身早就被这一叠叠的账单万箭穿心了。


	8. Chapter 8

“你该去尝试‘社会实践’了。”说这句话时，Cross的表情严肃得一如一位传授经验的人生导师。  
“噢，也是呢。学校布置的暑假作业里确实有社区服务的项目。”  
“你脑袋是被驴踢了吗？”  
都市生活中哪能随便见到家畜，要说驴啊马啊之类的也是郊区的农场里才有吧。Allison内心批判着他话语的不严谨。  
“社区服务能来钱吗？你以为你还是小孩子吗？都这么大了，还不去打工挣点钱？”  
我不本来就是小孩子吗，你每天都说我是‘死小鬼’的。Allison的眼神里透出讥讽的凉意。  
“你也得搞清楚，万一上不了好大学，你也得在社会上找到谋生的途径；再说了，就算你去了好大学，反正这个国家优秀的高等学府也都是私立，学费贵得一塌糊涂，你还是要去抽时间打工赚生活费。”Cross满脸写着“我是为你好”。  
“噢，好吧……”  
毕竟不是亲生的，总之就不可能像普通孩子那样纵容着自己，浪掷父母的溺爱。一直以来，Allison都是把应付Cross的要求当成人生头等大事了，学校的课业都是排位第二的。既然家里的爹都这么说了，她觉得她必须尽快启航打工生涯了。  
都说万事开头难，可这个开头未免也太难了。Allison前前后后，在家附近大大小小的超市、饭店、建材店、游戏卡碟店、音像制品店应聘，无一录用。除却超市，她还惊异地发现在那些店里获得打工资格的竟然都是清一色的大学生或者有大学文凭的人。每次想到这，她都背后一阵冷汗。  
原来Cross所言不虚，这个世界真的就是这么看重文凭！  
那会的她想法纯粹，还没有考虑到自己左脸的疤和异常的左臂皮肤也是就业的重大障碍。更进一步而言，她没准潜意识里也明白是这样，只是不想老提醒自己而已。真相就在那里，就算透彻领悟，又改变得了什么？  
看来干体面活儿是无门了，Allison选择去家附近的一家洗车店，找那边的经理谈谈。谁知刚一把应聘标准下放到干体力活，她就被录用了。尽管如此，录用的过程也不是那么顺风顺水。经理也侃侃而谈，诚恳地道出他对Allison体力的质疑。  
连经理都不相信我能坚持干好这活儿。工作还未开始她就有点灰心。  
工作的内容是给从机械化洗车设备开出的车辆进行人工擦干。这个时代，机械能做的事情也挺局限，可以冲、洗、烘，但就是无法真正擦干净车身。大概，能贴合车身进行擦拭的精密机械还没能够被人设计出来？擦车岗的同事有不少是来自第三世界的人，可以看出本国人有多不情愿干这种累活儿。  
真的是累活儿，苦活儿。Allison的右手手指在不断的浸水、擦拭中起皱，变成了白萝卜皮。倒是左手的坚硬角质层岿然不动。要是这么看，左手还挺好用的呀？一天之内擦头两部车，还不算什么，从第三部车开始，严酷的体力试炼开启帷幕。反反复复的擦来摸去，腋窝底下有根筋，扯得生疼。擦得久了，连腰也开始不听使唤，光是保持直立都费了老劲。  
一定不是我体力不好，一定是没吃饱的后遗症！Allison如此分析着，于是从第二天开始加大饭量。无比悲伤的是——她的时薪是公司按照地区内最低工资标准结算的，也就是从第二天起，她工作间隙的一顿饭钱抵得上三个小时的劳作积累起来的薪水了。若是一天在外就餐两顿，那么六个小时的工资等于白白消耗了。  
现实的确残酷，可藏着掖着也没什么好处。她决定老老实实告知Cross自己身上经历的这一切，旨在希望他明白，不是自己不努力挣钱补贴家用，而是这世道就是这样为难自己。  
不是不努力……工作虽是不体面的，但努力上进的态度说不定就能显得人格体面一点？  
“Daddy，我已经很努力了……”  
“哼，你这也叫努力？”Cross看着报纸，眼皮也不抬一下，“你只是逃避脑力上的劳作，光是使劲蛮干有什么意思？社会又不需要你这种人和你这种做法，所以赚不到钱也是活该。”  
“什么叫‘逃避脑力上的劳作’？”  
“你以为你那么擦车能擦出什么技术含量？”  
“但好歹也是正经工作吧。”  
“你那么正经，搞得好像赚钱赚得多么高贵？你有那么高贵吗？那你的钱呢？”  
“社会难道不认可卖着力气干着正经工作的人吗……”  
“如果市场认可，那你的时薪岂不是应该拿$100？”  
Allison蹙眉。她意识到时薪的意义可能真像对方所说的那样，与社会的认可度高低有关。仿佛为了确认什么，她问道：“难道社会其实并不真正欣赏本本分分地干着累活儿苦活儿的人吗……社会，有那么不堪吗？”  
“呵呵，我有什么必要替你美化社会？那样骗人好玩么？社会不就是那么回事咯。”Cross邪邪地笑着，眉眼间写着的满是不屑一顾。  
Allison怔住了。又是那股后背发冷的感觉袭来。  
似有锋利的北风包裹着自己，头顶是一片灰暗的积雨云。她用含着少许憎恶之情的目光凝视Cross的侧脸。她很冷，但他的玩世不恭丝毫没能给予她任何保护伞。  
晚上，趁着Cross在浴室洗澡的空档，Allison打开手机里安装的PiK。她更新了一下签名档：  
“有没有那种时薪很高，做着不累，高中生也能干的工作呢？”  
顿时，有种胸臆中压抑的东西抒发出去的感觉。  
本来，她就没指望这种问题能得到什么回答。生活中无解的问题多了去，哪能每一个都被允许得到答案呢？生活又不是寻索答案的过程，大多数时候不过是消解问题的过程。  
哪能料想，不出2分钟，手机便震动了一下。她再次打开PiK，看到私信里多出了一些信息。她随意打开了其中一条。  
“发两张腿照来，叔叔给你$20哦？”  
这个APP连接着Alipay，是有在线转账功能的。Allison突然觉得这是一笔不错的买卖。  
不就是腿部的照片咯？她撩起睡衣，用手机的拍照功能拍了自己的大腿、小腿若干张图，传了过去。  
结果，对方压根没气了，人间蒸发似的。可是，每一张图片上都标注了对方已读。  
咦，这是怎么回事？不都是已读了吗？怎么看不到转账？怎么说好又不算话了呢？  
又静静等待了几分钟，对方还是没有任何回应。  
综上所述，我大概率是被骗了。想到这，Allison几乎想哭。索性退出了那条私信，她打算看看别的信息转换一下心情。  
弹出的一条最新信息，其内容令她陡然一惊。  
“是Allison吗？Allison Walker？”


	9. Chapter 9

“是Allison吗？Allison Walker？”  
注册这个APP的时候，我用的不是化名吗？为什么会有人叫得出我的本名？莫非是我相册里上传的照片P得不够彻底，导致被现实里的同学、老师认出来了？Allison心里发慌得胡思乱想。  
“你是谁？”她用颤抖的指尖敲击屏幕上的虚拟键盘。  
“去年，我们经常在学校图书馆里的电脑前碰面的，你还记得我嘛？我可是帮你写过历史作业的人哦。”  
猛然，一个曾经熟稔的身影浮现出来。是Lavi！那个印象中发型总是凌乱得颇具时髦概念，戴着头巾的学长，自从他毕业以后就没再见过了。与他的不羁造型不搭的是，他成绩是极为优异的。Allison记得他后来去了很好的大学。  
“学长，你怎么能认出是我？”  
“我一看就晓得是你了，嘻嘻。”  
“所以说，你是怎么看出来的呢……”  
“你不是说过你的名字本该是Allison Marian的嘛？Walker是你头一个爸的姓氏，可他英年早逝的阴影没能让你很快走出来，所以当年你没接受改姓，你再后来的爸也没勉强。”  
不愧是高材生，果真好记性。Allison又陷入了对学霸的深度羡慕状态。  
“看了你的签名档，你最近怎么啦？你家经济状况没好转吗？”  
Lavi是极少数了解她家庭生活的人，在他高中毕业前一度是Allison唯一人生问题相谈对象。一年前的时候，Allison时不时感觉，他俩近乎于成为心理医生和病人的关系了。  
“其实更加恶化了……我已经很久不敢看账单了。而且前段时间家门口被涂刷了略恐怖的威胁语。”  
“OMG，你家门口被涂了啥？”  
“‘去死’之类的……”  
“那你还好吗？！会有人上门来骚扰吗？你爸干什么去了？”  
“那倒还没有人上门……可能人家还挺文明的。刚被涂刷的那几天，可能Daddy还有点担心我，上下学他都来接送的。”  
“这也是治标不治本的吧。那你爸后来还钱了吗？”  
“……”  
说来讽刺，在这打字聊天的间隔，Allison都得按掉几个催债电话。  
“好吧，我知道为啥你的签名档是这样了。你也很不容易，摸摸头。早点休息吧，如果实在觉得难过，明天还可以找我聊。”  
眼泪终于不争气地溢出眼眶少许，Allison油然而生见到了暌违许久的亲人般的错觉，Lavi就像不吝啬于借出肩膀来让自己短暂依靠一下的大哥一样。  
很快Cross就要出来了，她把手机关机，和往常一样侧过身开始装睡。  
Allison在Lavi身上觉察出他最不简单的一点，就是他从来不会轻易评论什么，只是很认真地听自己诉说。按照普通人的三观，十有八九要严厉批判Cross多么不负责任，多么不值得依赖。Allison并不想听到那些。Cross就算是人间渣滓，但那又能怎么办呢？命运的荒谬安排都已经让与他相处的时间日复一日地堆积，聚沙成塔，水滴石穿。离开他，就一定能遇见更好的家人吗？谁也不知道。  
辗转过了一晚，醒来后又去了洗车场，辛苦地擦了大半天车。待到收工，已是下午，她回家以后第一件事就是打开手机里的PiK。前几小时，Lavi在私信里给她留下了好几条未读信息：  
“你签名档里写的是认真的吗？”  
“我这边虽然是可以给你介绍那种工作的啦，有兴趣可以了解一下？不过，如果实在不感兴趣也不勉强了撒。”  
“建议你改一下签名档，因为这个APP里有很多不好的人，你写这种话会被他们骚扰的。他们很可能骗你，又不给钱。”  
一下子醍醐灌顶，Allison立即联想到昨晚上当的经历。Lavi真是明白人，她想。  
“学长，你说的工作是真的？”她忍着手臂肌肉的酸痛打字。  
Lavi秒回道：“嗯，是真的。可能会让你失望的是，不能算什么体面活就是了。”  
“我现在干的活儿已经很不体面了，你就直说吧。”  
“就是陪各种有钱叔叔玩哦。”  
啊……也就是这样？我的灵魂虽是很污浊了，可我还没那个勇气去奋不顾身吧。Allison扶额，似苦恼着。  
陪“玩”，究竟是哪种玩，饶是她绝非什么聪明孩子，这点理解力还是具备的。迄今为止，她的性幻想对象，也就是Cross，连讨厌他的人都不得不承认他的英俊潇洒、风流倜傥。既然存在这种根深蒂固的情结，她又岂会轻易答应。  
“学长，你认识很多那种有钱叔叔吗？”  
“确实认识不少。”  
“你认识那种超有钱、超会玩、长得巨帅、身材巨好、谈吐不凡、身体不臭的叔叔吗？如果你能忽悠他们瞎了眼看上我的话，我一定会找你合作的。谢谢你了，学长！”  
发完这段文字，Allison颤着手马上给手机按下关机键。她捂住脸，疯狂地笑着，笑得喉咙发苦，笑到腹肌抽痛，也无法止息。  
这也太搞笑了，笑死人了。  
从小到大，她从未认为自己还有除了成为他人鄙夷嘲弄的对象而被人当做谈资来消费以外的价值。现在竟然有人说可以把自己介绍给有钱人服务，她真的怀疑自己是不是应该躺回床上再睡一觉，等梦醒了，一切才会回归正轨。  
对，我一定是因为没睡醒，产生幻觉了。她一步一步走近卧室里的床。刚洗过没多久的床单散发着洗衣液的味道，工业的香味，可也很宜人。睡神在现实的彼岸召唤她。  
她趴到床上，闭上眼睛。室内太热，没开冷气，睡不踏实，没过一会她又醒来了。拖着疲惫的身体下了床，她开始不知道自己该干什么好。  
Cross还没回家，这下连晚饭都没的吃。  
她决定做点什么，分散注意力以暂时屏蔽饥肠辘辘的感受。手部不受控制地拿起手机，不知不觉开了机。手机后台不知疲倦地推送着各个APP的更新消息。  
为什么要打开手机？为什么 ？？  
难道仅仅是这间屋子没有电视、电脑等文娱消遣设备之故吗？？？  
她的目光不经意略过手机屏幕上的推送，来自异世界的诡谲气息阴魂不散。  
“看到你提出要求的时候，我还想呢，怎么可能找得到那种人呢？我也就是稍微帮你吆喝了一下，居然！居然真有那种人来联系我啦！！”  
“给你看看那个有钱叔叔的照片撒。”  
“哦对了，也不能叫做叔叔，人家一点也不老了啦。”  
什么鬼……  
她鬼使神差地点开PiK，来自Lavi的消息浮出得像一个一个瞬间吹出的肥皂泡。肥皂泡的表面上映出的是光怪陆离的世界。  
“但是你那边的照片还不太行哦，因为你在APP上的照片都修得货不对版了，你重新拍一下，修得不要太过火，再发给我，OK不？”  
“只要你的照片到位，我甚至可以很快安排你俩见面！”  
“相信我，大哥哥我诚不欺人。”  
呆坐了五分钟后，Allison尽力抑制住手肘的抖动，用手机前置摄像头给自己拍下一张自拍。拍完，她第一次开始寻思一件似乎挺重要的事——  
我的模样到底漂不漂亮？


	10. Chapter 10

自下载PiK之日起已过了一星期，Allison盘算着Cross手机里的PiK之所以存在，有两种可能性：一是，Cross自从下载了它就基本上没怎么使用过，但也没把它卸载；二是，与自己的做法如出一辙，Cross压根就没有遵循实名注册的规定，所以整个平台上面搜不到他这号人。  
得出这两个结论后，她不免有些落寞。若真是第一种就罢了，若现实情况属于第二种，她会为此更加焦躁。就算她找不到Cross，难道他不会搜到她吗？连学长Lavi都能在这个APP里找到自己，为什么Cross不能推理出Elysion Marian就是她？  
难道，我对他而言就那么不重要吗？Allison趴在餐桌上，对着虚空反复念叨着这个疑问，眼底浸入化不开的愁绪，这令她的灰眼睛更灰了。  
Lavi发来了一段消息，他这次带来的成果使Allison瞠目结舌。他与那个“有钱叔叔”竟已沟通密切到连底价都谈妥了。发来的数字，她盯着都不知道该怎么念——后面到底有几个零？她都看花了眼。这还是现实世界吗？我有那么值钱吗？这还只是底价？  
手指、手腕全在酸胀着，甚至连拳头都握不起来。这下她深切理解了经理当初的担心不是没有道理。经理见的世面毕竟比自己多，当初他还确实算是好心提醒自己。这个岗位，她很少见到还有其他女孩干这活儿，大概是太苦了，实在不是正常女性能胜任的工种。  
我真的努力了啊……她真想对Cross如此呐喊。并未为了逃避什么，而是在正常的社会中，自己这种劳动力纵使拼了老命也只能赚到勉强混口饭吃的程度。若真是为了逃避什么，那么苦那么累的活儿还不如不要干了，反正也挣不到几张票子。  
“你那么正经，搞得好像赚钱赚得多么高贵？你有那么高贵吗？那你的钱呢？”  
养父的话再度久久回响于脑海。  
所以说，我的钱去哪里了呢……噢，都当做伙食费交掉了啊……Allison支着脑袋，眉头的褶皱郁郁起伏。  
假如我挣到了大钱……Daddy，你会开心吗？  
Allison颤颤巍巍地拿起手机，她右手的过度劳损状态不容许她长时间握住手机操作，只得让手机背面上方靠住那一摞白色信封，来保持屏幕垂直于视线。  
她点开那张Lavi之前发来的照片。这是她第二十次点开它。照片的主人肤色泛着紫铜色泽，眉眼俊逸，尤其是左眼下的泪痣显得相当……无法形容。那颗痣的存在着实让她心口处产生某类异样的感觉，很是陌生。陌生之中却又矛盾地挟带了熟悉。  
在现有的词汇量中搜寻半天，她怯怯地以为，这个男人怕不是具有深不可测的魅力。  
如此一来，铤而走险，值得吗？我会不会背离了Daddy的期许？  
孤独正在侵袭。她一时间又感到整个人被郁弥晦暗氛围的牢笼围困了。不是不想找人商量，而是根本没有人可以倾诉，这一次连Lavi都不行。就算不是什么体面活计，人家都已经这么卖力地牵线搭桥了，还怎么好意思拒绝呢？找Cross协商更不靠谱，其结果无非是换来冷热暴力，都不值得。  
这么一想，她都恨不能扼腕。实际上，她和Cross从来就不能真正心平气和地沟通什么。可是比起对这世界上任何人的关注，她都更在意他。这不就像一个谬误吗？这种心境的根基到底是什么？莫非对他的种种情愫，仅不过是罔顾现实的空中楼阁？  
我应当给自己后续的行为找到一个理由。否则就是盲目的，无法被定义成理性的做法。Allison闭上眼，苦思冥想。  
纷杂的头绪惹得太阳穴开始痛。好了，腰酸，腿软，胳膊疼，这一刻连脑袋都逃不过痛觉的折磨。她回到床上，躺下。  
她想到Cross这几天回家的时间，差不多一天比一天晚。自从她暑假开始，他像是给他自己放假了一样，不但回家的时间没那么规律，而且这些天下来也没有花功夫检查自己的学习状况。这还真是不错，不然她也快崩溃了。连续好几天，Cross回家的时候都是带着一身酒气，体态和眼神倒不显得多么疲惫，看来他也没少玩——不少时候，他可是个对自己顶好的人呢。  
如果没有我，如果五年前他没有捡走那个伶俜的我，是不是他自己也会更轻松呢……  
到底是谁在拖累谁？Allison忽然觉得“活着”这件事本身就给她带来巨大罪恶感。  
这还不是这念头第一次浮出水面。一个人独处时，她就会更冷静地思索。各种意义上，他们真是够相互拖累的。若是自己上不了好大学，以后挣不到多少薪资，确实挺对不住他在教育上对自己的投入。那是与收入完全不成比例的投入，可谓“沉没成本”了。  
然后，其实是有办法挽回那些即将沉没得踪影全无的苦劳？  
真的可以吗？  
Allison勉强举起手机，看到了Lavi最新发来的私信。不知是不是这个学长太给力了，他“童叟无欺”到真的把见面时间、地点都安排好了，时间正好是在她可以调休的范围内。考虑到照顾她，Lavi本人也会抽空到场。届时，他会先来接她，在他全程陪同下转移到某一地点，去面见标的人物。此刻，她需要的就是简单地动两下手指头，稍作回复。  
一切轻取巧得到匪夷所思的境界。原来自己所居住的这座城市，包蕴着这么神奇的人生发展？  
她有些忐忑，但还是给予了积极回复。不安的根源是，她还没有找到那个真正合适的理由，去解释自己的选择。  
也许只有实际地见过一面，去触摸自己所不了解的另一个世界的真实，才能进一步探究自己答应下来的动机吧。那个理由不在过去，不在现在，或许是在未来。  
森然的火星隐隐地晃动在少女眼瞳深处。  
为什么在那个平台，Cross没有找到她？大约也是无奈的天意。


	11. Chapter 11

“你的头发怎么变得这么毛躁？”梳子的齿频频卡在缠结的银白发丝之间，Cross不悦地诘问道。  
“可能是这几天被太阳晒的。”Allison耸肩。  
“你头皮不疼吗？”为了梳顺头发，Cross大力地握住梳柄向下拉，每拉一下，都会扯下一小缕莹莹闪烁的银丝。  
“疼，我也无所谓啊。”  
“哼，就算是这样，你也得给我去认真参加‘社会实践’。”语毕，Cross挠了一下自己的头皮，像是又想起了什么，补充道，“但是记得注意保养头发。”  
Allison简直哭笑不得。拿什么保养头发？难道你会给钱让我去药妆店买瓶头发专用的防晒喷雾？还是买罐护发膜？说到底，不都是需要花钱的玩意儿吗。  
花钱，这个字眼总能挑动她敏感的神经。并不是说，若她问Cross要钱去买那些保养用品，他就一定不给（确切而言，的确有一定概率不给）；而是若她真去问他要，他给了钱，这才是大问题。家里的账单堆积成山，对于美化自己，她毫无消费的心情。反过来讲，要是她有那份闲情逸致，就会感到自己如同亏欠了全社会一样。  
顺着这个思路，她不由想到——假如有一天，她能挣到一大笔钱……那种就像亏欠了谁一般的罪恶感，会顺利地烟消云散吗？  
“发什么呆？该出门了就赶紧滚。”暴脾气的养父不忘再添一句，“笨蛋。”  
脑后挂着刚梳好的单马尾辫，Allison跨上单肩包，出了门。由于Cross不知道她今天其实不用去擦车，特地给她梳了一个他认为适合“劳动”的发型。出门前Allison没戴袖套，她觉得没必要了，遮遮掩掩又弄得“货不对版”，也不是她所希求的。  
至于这次面谈能不能保证自己“卖得出去”，她不想强求什么，完全相信随缘。即便卖不出去，她也不会觉得自己有什么损失，就当去见见世面，长长见识。这才是“社会实践”呢，走出社区时她窃窃地微笑。  
来到离家不远的约定地点，她见到了许久未见的学长Lavi。二人汇合，寒暄一阵。按照先前沟通好的内容，Allison坐上他的车的副驾驶，由Lavi驱车，他们一同来到市内的一处国家公园。车程总共花费一个半小时，他们抵达目的地。  
“我们到了吗？”茫然地望着车窗玻璃外漫无边际的祖母绿色丛林，Allison问道。  
“那当然了撒。”拔出车钥匙的开朗红发学长说道。  
真可谓是深山老林啊，要不是有Lavi之前铺垫的人品作为背书，Allison觉得即便借自己一百个胆子也不敢独自来到这种地方。何况每棵树看起来都那么相似，这环境对自己这种路痴非常不友好。  
他们一起下车。  
“Allison，你别怕哦，再走一会我们就到了。”  
“没关系，我就当做‘丛林探险’了。”  
走了约莫十分钟，穿过了数不清的树，眼前豁然出现了一处开阔的地方。一栋洋溢着新古典主义的白色建筑赫然出现在视野中心。建筑物前，小花园、喷泉、雕像……应有尽有。与公园里植物野蛮生长所致的粗犷风格迥异，这特别的一隅处处流露人工修饰过的痕迹。花园的拱形门上整齐地缠绕着树藤。园内栽着各种叫不出名字的美丽花草。  
真是有如幻想世界般的豪华！不愧是有钱人出没的场所。Allison在内心赞叹道。  
进入建筑物内，大厅有侍者等候，他们找位置坐下，进入等待。  
按理说到了这时候，自己理应紧张一下。可她并不。如此奢侈的场所，按理说是第一次来，潜意识中有一种奇怪的感觉困惑了她，连她自身都为此讶异——她并不感到对这里完全陌生，仿若前世便来过了似的。我前世有这么富贵吗？天呐，为什么这一世没落到这一步……唉，这种迷信思想真是没头没脑的，我明明仅仅是一个家徒四壁的高中生而已啊。她脑海里另一种声音如此批驳道。  
不多时，侍者前来对Lavi低声耳语一阵，通过他的神色，她晓得他们可以进去了。  
让我来看看到底是谁昏了头能看上我，穿越通道时的她如是想。  
砌满大理石的通道尽头，有人逆着光站在窗前，这样他挺拔的身影成为了正片，大自然赋予的日光则成为了负片。窗明几净作为映衬，沉寂如许，黑发青年一袭裁剪修身的西装，他的身姿犹如等待多时。  
“哟，”青年转身，不疾不徐地开口，“少女，你来了。”  
左眼下的泪痣，随着不失礼节的笑容显得更加明朗，真人比照片更震撼。Allison瞬间石化，待Lavi唤她的名字，她才意识到应往屋内前进。  
铺着深灰色桌布的方桌立于室内正中。她还在思考着该选哪个位置落座，Lavi倒是自来熟般地直接坐下了，他下巴稍稍抬了一下，示意Allison坐他对面。  
坐到学长对面后，Allison这才察觉这么安排的真意——这样，西装青年不就要跟自己坐在方桌的同一侧了吗？！  
事实证明，确是这么一种发展。  
“叔叔……你好？”青年即将坐过来时，她都能隔着不断缩短的物理距离，越发清晰地闻到古龙水的味道。一刹那，就像巴普洛夫的犬那样，她迅疾联想起Cross。像她的养父那般精致的男人，是有用古龙水的习惯的。  
“我有那么老吗？”青年打趣道。  
她想起这个人的名字叫做Tyki Mikk，Lavi之前发来的资料里有的。  
“呃，对不起！”  
“叫我Tyki不就好了吗，朋友们都是这么称呼的。”  
“这孩子太紧张了啦，Tyki，你心眼可不小，不会介意的吧？”Lavi搭着腔。  
“怎么会呢。”  
Tyki使了个眼色，管家开始召唤侍者上菜。  
原来我们是来如此奢侈的环境就餐的。想到这，Allison快没法呼吸了。  
有钱人真的会愿意和我这样的人一起吃饭吗……她感到这一切越来越超出认知。  
“不好意思，我可以吸烟吗？”从怀袋取出银色烟盒，或许是从形式主义出发，Tyki施展了一番绅士风度。  
“我是没关系的啦，Allison呢？”  
“嗯，我也是。”  
侍者一边端来各种菜品，还拿来了红酒，放置在Tyki那一边的桌角。Tyki熟练地将红酒倒入玻璃杯的三分之一容积。  
古龙水、烟草、红酒……真可恶，这就是所谓成熟男人气质吗？Allison下意识地捂住胸口，这些一连串的事物都太容易触及她的回忆深处了，而她的回忆早已发酵成某种特殊的成瘾性药品，只消一服用便会引起心口发烫的无形禁药。  
她小心翼翼地朝身边人的侧面看去，意料之中，青年精致得连卷曲的头发都梳得一丝不苟。


	12. Chapter 12

Lavi判断，此处绝非等闲宴席。若仅是豪掷千金、附庸风雅的场所，他自认早已习惯了。但面对眼下这么一桌的安排，饶是他见多识广，都快吃不消。   
这个名为Tyki Mikk的男人，究竟对异类海鲜具有怎样的偏执？  
餐前先上了汤。据侍者介绍这道汤是用来自远东的古法炖制的。因着好奇，Lavi忍不住多问了一句汤是由何种食材制作的。侍者回答后，他着实为方才不经意的发问后悔。侍者给出的答案里，除却一堆作为辅料的山珍海味，还包含了“鲎”这个字眼。  
鲎？！知识面宽广此时反倒成了Lavi的软肋。脑内的图像一触即发地展开，他不由地后背一凉。印象中那种外形似鳖，内部似蟹的怪物，炖出来的汤，喝起来味道不会奇怪么？这跟告知他即将要品尝外星生物炖出来的汤有何分别？  
眼见Tyki和Allison不约而同地动了汤匙，Lavi也不甘示弱地开始做出准备开动的样子。  
硬着头皮喝了一口看似清透的琥珀色液体，Lavi心间悬着的巨石终于落地，味道尚算正常。  
“这道汤有一定药用价值，很补身体的。”Tyki侧过头，似乎只是正对Allison一个人说话。  
“噢，这样啊。”  
Allison三下五除二解决完一整碗汤，Tyki十分满意，又让侍者多盛了一碗。  
按理说这不符合西餐礼仪规范。Lavi挠了挠头。他决定给大脑的运转机制提升一些“容错率”，否则，不合常理的事情太多——哪有使用红酒来搭配海鲜大餐的呢？事实上红酒已被放在桌角了。他多几句嘴也无济于事，还不如保持缄默。  
好吧，喝完了汤，来看一下这道清煮鹅颈藤壶——也就是俗称“鬼爪螺”的玩意儿。不甚规则的螺壳，如同一个个墨绿色基座上长出了数个趾节。Lavi按照记忆地图检索到，过去在欧洲，人们发现这种外形另类的螺时过于惊恐，将之称为“来自地狱的鬼爪”。  
他瞥了一眼Allison，震惊地瞧见她淡定地咬断螺壳开口处的薄弱部位，拉出蜜合色的螺肉，沾上搭配好的酱汁，送到嘴里。然后通过咀嚼，吞咽，少女稚气未脱的面庞流露出仿佛在说“好吃”一般的表情。  
这“鬼爪螺”真是如此美味吗？Lavi不由地质疑，可他还得继续端着一副镇定的面孔。  
行吧，再看一下有没有稍微正常一点的食物。不远处的素色瓷盘上，叠着好些形似杏鲍菇的东西。定神细视，Lavi发觉那还真不是任何一种菌菇，之前的错觉纯属眼花看错了。侍者将盘内的圆柱状物体分到每个人的餐盘内，Lavi这才认出，眼前的是手掌大小的瑶柱。这个尺寸，未免也太……壮观了！用刀叉处理好，放入口腔，烹调得恰到好处，入口即化的口感，实为极尽奢侈的味道。  
Lavi一抬头，他的某种担忧便应证了。Allison吃起瑶柱来，可真是够狼吞虎咽的。再一瞧Tyki，他倒是像在观赏动物园里的动物吃食那样，目光深处隐约含着诧异，不过没有生气。  
“呃……对不起，我是不是给您造成困扰了？”终于，Allison从Lavi的盯视中警醒过来，停下动作，对身边的Tyki说道。  
“你很有口福呢。”西装青年莞尔一笑，眉眼弯曲了少许弧度，为他的神情更添温煦。  
这一笑容，乍一看不染一丝嘲讽，亦毫不敷衍，Allison不知不觉竟看得恍恍惚惚。  
视线长时间粘着一个还未真正熟络的人，也怪不好意思的，Allison只得收回眼神，继续对付面前的食物。  
侍者前来耳语几句，Tyki宣布道：“今天真正的main dish要来了呢。”  
一大盘“仰望星空派”经由侍者的手，稳稳当当地传送到餐桌正中。按理说以这一盘的分量而言，必然不像仅为三人准备的，可足够盛大，才能彰显穷奢极欲。  
Lavi和Allison同时瞪大眼睛。那看起来像是一盆经典的英国菜，藏身在烤蛋之中的鱼露出它们的头，仰望的姿态得以体现。然而，若细察每一个耸立的鱼头，就会觉察异常之处——每只鱼嘴像个吸盘，里面密密麻麻、一环扣一环的牙齿不见尽头，一眼望进去有如从人间俯瞰地狱之门。  
这究竟是什么鱼？！   
“这盘‘七鳃鳗派’，可是英国皇家料理呢。它也是欧洲贵族最为青睐的菜色，没有之一。”Tyk的语调云淡风轻。  
Lavi想起，在遥远的东洋，有一种传说，大体是若吃下黄泉的饭食，便再也无法返回人世。如若吃下来自地狱的料理，岂不是将要宣誓献身给魔鬼？虽说无法全然摸透Tyki设计这一顿大餐的逻辑，某种直觉提示Lavi，这是一场别有用心的试炼——Tyki在利用这一出，试图告诉在场所有人，他不是一般程度上的“会玩”。那么，Allison会勉力配合吗？  
意料之外，情理之中，银白色头发的少女接过侍者分好的派，找到适宜下嘴的部分后，愉快地啃食鱼身。从她的反应推断，这鱼的造型长得像地狱里的魔鬼，味道却也如魔鬼的诱惑，鲜美无比。  
道理他都懂，可他就是接受不了。先入为主的第一印象过于惊悚。这果然不可能是正常人类汇聚一堂才会有的剧情发展，Lavi按捺着忐忑，提出自己因吃不惯海鲜需要使用卫生间。  
目送Lavi离场，Allison小声道：“学长，还会回来的吧？”无异于自言自语。  
“你害怕一个人吗？”Tyki问道。  
“我不知道……我只是，会担心能不能回得去。我不认识路的。”  
“你过会就要回去吗？”  
“肯定的，不然家人会担心。”  
“看来你很牵挂你家人的感受呢，”说这话时，Tyki对视着她的眼睛，笑意加深，“真好。你的回答怎么那么可爱呢。”  
又是这种温和的笑，本不沾分毫淫意，在Allison眼中却分外魅惑。好像从来都没有人这样对自己笑过，可又觉得，有点熟悉得奇妙，她再一次沉湎于由这抹笑容延伸出的想象中。  
Allison浅灰色玻璃般的眼瞳中，Tyki的身影倒映得分明。  
茫然中，通过嘴唇的触感，她意识到黑发青年居然吻住了自己，可她看不清对方的脸以及神色。太过切近的事物反而看不清楚，她的瞳孔对不准焦距。  
对方的舌灵巧地撬开唇齿的防御，入侵到口腔内部，甚至搅动了自己的味蕾。接吻是如此深入的事情吗？顿时，她头脑空白到整个人动弹不得的地步。  
该如何定义“接吻”这件事？莫非其实质是对方身体的一部分进入了自己的体内？这竟尔成为了事实？！  
觉察到少女几乎没有回应自己，Tyki结束了这个吻，问：“你似乎是第一次接吻？”  
“这……我不知道。”  
“这怎么会不知道呢，你难道没有记忆吗？”  
“不，不是……我不清楚如何界定这种事。”Allison吞吞吐吐地说，“如果是某天晚上睡觉前……亲自己的家人时，不小心碰到了对方的嘴唇……这算什么呢？”  
“是像刚才我亲你那样亲吗？”  
“不是的，就是嘴唇稍微碰到了一下……”  
“噢，那不算的。”  
如此一来，我的初吻不就莫名其妙地给了这个有钱任性的帅叔叔吗？这么一想，Allison恨不得当场昏厥。  
“你学长说，你还是完璧之身？”  
为什么刚进行完冲击性行为，现在又要开展冲击性话题……Allison努力克制住自己不要过于激动，尽管面色绯红暴露了她的少不经事。算了，总归要步入正题，只是时间早晚的问题。  
“我可是要验货的哦，”Tyki语气认真地说着，“你腿稍微分开一点。”  
他的手从Allison下腹和短裤之间的缝隙插入，越过内裤的阻挡，直接摸到了少女的下体。他小心地摸索了一会儿，这对她而言却是不得了的揉弄，惹得少女别过头颦眉轻喘。  
他的手指无法轻松地找到突破口。摸了大致一分多钟，他总算探到了中间一处微小的缝隙，顶多能够容纳半根指节的反复进出。  
少女在这般刺激下到底是何种神态呢？Tyki以另一只手捏住对方的下巴，转过她的脸。与预想相异，Allison轻哼着，目光似是迷离得陶醉。惊讶之余，Tyki推敲着她到底有多享受这般对待。  
受本能驱使，他再度吻住她。这一次的吻更具侵略性，若说得过分些，就是直截了当的交换唾液。他发现对方开始笨拙地翻动起舌来配合自己，青涩得诱人。他的手指在一片湿润中滑动得也甚是畅快。  
当二人分开，Tyki抽出手时，二人一同注意到有晶莹的液体从他的指尖滴落。  
Allison红着脸，尴尬得快要哭了，只能任由眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
“看来你的身体不讨厌我呢。”Tyki取来消毒湿巾擦手时调侃道。遗憾的是，这句话并没有安慰Allison多少。  
说点什么才能阻止对方哭泣呢？Tyki寻思了片刻，清了清嗓，使自己的声线维持在一种较为郑重的氛围里。  
“我喜欢你。”他抚过少女的背，“听你学长说，你出来做事的由头是希望给你父亲还债。我很喜欢你这样孝顺的孩子，真的。”  
听闻这句话，Allison陡然全身颤动了一下。  
我来到这里……真的是为了给Daddy还债？我怎么过去都不知道自己是这么想的呢？我真的……有那么高尚吗？  
Allison有种如梦初醒的感觉。  
这孩子又发什么呆呢？Tyki一边揣摩着，一边趁其不备扯下了对方头发上系着的发带。  
这条深红色缎带的尾部，坠着一块小小的黄铜圆片，上面的凹痕指示应是刻了字。  
“Allison Walker……”Tyki默默读着上面的文字，像是挖掘到宝贝一样笑逐颜开，“真好。你很在意你的家人，你的家人也很挂念你呢。”  
说完，他把缎带折了两道，揣进西服的怀袋内。


	13. Chapter 13

回忆，真的是足够靠谱的东西吗？还是说，不似那些头脑优秀的人，仅凭我的记忆能力，所能够烙印在海马体内的信息太过有限了呢？  
傍晚，对着生物学课本眼神茫然的Allison如是思忖着。  
那个陌生的吻，其中传递的烟草灼烧后的淡淡苦味，已然不再存在于口腔内的任何一个角落。眼下，她还能在飘渺的短期记忆库中搜寻到那个味道的些许影子。明明才只经过了五个小时，那种一时间震撼到忘却呼吸的感觉都淡去了一些。  
初吻的体会，本应是宝贵的体验，不过是少许的光阴流逝，便被某种静默的存在腐蚀了足以震慑心神的外壳。她以食指抚摸着嘴唇，不放过每一处纹理地抚摸着，如同这样，就能安慰自己，那层诱人的外壳还残留着虚无的遗骸。  
明明那应当是宝贵到……值得珍视一辈子的东西？等等，这种观念，是从何而来的呢？她回想着过去，试图搜索每一块记忆的碎片。它是小时候不经意看过的肥皂剧中出现过的台词？是闲暇时翻动过的杂志里谈及女性话题的某一页上的只言片语？还是学校里偶然听闻的女同学之间的絮语？  
难道值得珍视一辈子的东西，就是这般如露如电？  
发自内心地感叹过后，回忆便无法接续了。由此，她的思维回到现实，回到了这个物质界。  
放下铜版纸印刷的课本，她的视线被餐桌上的一枚有些特殊的白色信封吸引了。不透明的哑光白，石膏像般的沉稳色泽。  
这枚信封有多特殊呢？  
其内装着的是一张支票，是她迄今为止，得到的最为贵重的礼物。上面的金额相当于她在洗车场辛苦劳作五百多个工时的报酬。  
在午餐结束后，Tyki所说的见面礼，就那样轻巧地交到了自己手中。一张轻薄的纸片，却抵得上沉重的五百多个工时。  
到底什么才是最为珍贵的事物？所谓的“珍贵”，不就应该是叠加了“罕有”、“有价值”、“耐久”的综合体吗？才短短五个小时，时间分分秒秒的冲刷都让第一次接吻的印象轻微褪色。那么，到底还能有什么经历值得被定义成“珍贵”？  
她忍不住再一次从信封内取出那张支票，它是有实体的、具功能性的、可延续的。与虚幻的视觉、触觉、味觉印象相比，它近乎是坚不可摧的。  
为了得到这张写着一串数字用以兑换金钱的纸，自己到底有没有付出努力？她问了自己若干遍这个问题。如果回答“有”，那么就是自欺欺人；如果回答“没有”，连她自己都不知该如何解释为什么会得到这样一份金额不菲的支票，就和那个人初次见面说出的“我喜欢你”一样不明所以。  
她对那句没有铺垫的表白仍旧保持怀疑态度，就跟当初刚下载PiK时面对突如其来的搭讪同样感觉。比起放纵自我内心的膨胀，她以为选择安心更保险些。  
可什么才是“安心”？  
稍稍一转动眼球，便能瞧见白色信封的一大堆“亲眷们”靠在桌边，倚着墙面。虽说都是信封，但这一封和那一堆的属性区别好比电荷的正负极一样分明。假如，将固守在原先的生活轨迹上视作“安心”，可这种“安心”本身就是荒谬的。现实就是岌岌可危的家庭财政状态，就是悬崖边上一座摇摇欲坠的小楼。  
往昔的认知，又一次坍塌了。她感到鼻子深处隐隐发酸，欺骗自己或许能让生活更轻松如意些，可欺骗自己又是那么的难。当同龄人还沉浸在青春是一条无穷无尽的林荫大道的幻想中时，任碧绿树林、平坦道路之间的步履如何轻快，都构不成她心中的风景。  
当她正愁着如何才能抑制住这种伤感的情绪，门把手背后的金属部件传来无机质的声响。她动作敏捷地把支票塞回信封，又将信封塞到它的“亲眷们”中间，这是最好的隐藏方法。  
Cross带了打包的食物回来了。尽管Allison中午吃了很多，但开饭总归是令她开心的事情。  
“你在看什么书？”  
“生物学。”  
“你这……”因为想到她上次期末考试的物理、历史成绩还远不如生物学，Cross气不打一处来，但又勉强把贬低对方智商的词汇咽回肚里，“算了，总比无所事事强些。”  
Allison在拆解牛皮纸袋的过程中，Cross又说话了：“下周开始，我得在家看住你学习。”  
“噢。”  
“我可不信任你的自学能力和自律性。”  
她不禁认识到Cross有时说话还真是挺有道理，放任她在学习上自我监督，还真就是浪费大把精力用来发呆与对付来自幽暗世界的负能量。  
Cross随手拿起桌脚边一瓶还未开封的Tequila，这种酒通常作为鸡尾酒的基底，不过他懒得调饮，一般都是直接对着瓶口喝。  
“呃，能不能……”Allison卯足了勇气，说，“少喝一点呢？”  
“哼，哪有小屁孩管大人事的。”  
“这个……那个……”她简直搞不明白自己在说什么，可又感到非说不可，“因为……会有人担心Daddy的身体。” 为什么对自己的养父说出这种话都能害臊得想要钻地呢，搞得好像关心他的健康完全不正常一样。纵使语毕，她的下颌还在微微颤动着。  
Cross怔住三秒，吐出一句：“多管闲事。”  
他熟练地开启酒瓶，瓶塞离开玻璃瓶口发出清脆声音。但他没急着喝，只是站在餐桌旁，单手握住瓶身。维持着这个看似木讷的站姿，暴露了他正在进行某种心理活动的事实。  
Allison见他没有更多动作，也不好说什么。她默默地取出餐盒，开始进食。  
“下周二，”有着一头暗红色长发的养父背对着她突然做声，“你得准备好，到时候得恶补你老是不及格的科目，我要检查的。”  
那么，也就意味着，下周二以后的时间不能自如支配了。Allison暗忖，这事儿得跟Lavi商量。一边吃着Pasta，她一边打开手机里的PiK查看最新接收的信息。  
“Allison，刚想跟你说，五分钟前，Tyki给了一个特别奇怪的价格，我都感觉高得离谱。”  
“我问了他，他到底想要什么样的服务，可他又不说具体，只说想尽快得到你。”  
“我总感觉好像不太符合常理啊，他们有钱人也不可能这么乱撒钱的。”  
“你要不要慎重考虑看看？我还没跟他说你答应下来了。”  
谁会嫌自己赚的钱太多啊，Allison内心里讥诮道。  
“你的发带怎么不见了？”不知何时Cross 转过身拉开了桌前的椅子，他的声线严肃起来。  
该来的还是来了吗。她收起手机，组织好事先编排过的语言，说：“对不起，是我打工的时候一不注意搞丢的。我回去找了，也没找到，唉……”  
“丢三落四的。”男人语气节制地数落着她。  
这一次的批评，比起过去，已可以被称为“温和”了。这样反而激发了她的内疚，犹如一颗罪恶的种子迅速在她的心口发芽，长出层层叠叠的藤蔓挤压着她的胸骨。  
对不起，Daddy，以后我挣的钱一定全部都交给你。  
她对自己发誓。


	14. Chapter 14

“头发不要梳来梳去了啦，”Allison嗔怪着说，“每次都梳掉那么多头发，这样下去我要秃了！”  
唯独这一天，她特别不想让Cross碰到她的头发。若是不阻止他，联系到这一天即将实施的计划，她很担心自己的心绪会被罪恶感淹没。  
Cross果真不负期望地回应道：“行，那你吃完早饭快点滚吧！”  
“我滚去赚钱了，”叼着面包的Allison一脚即将踏出大门外，“再见！”  
秘密的计划需筹备几日，也就意味着要在谎言的阴影下生活多少天。Allison想，幸亏Tyki要求的是尽快交易，不然我真的快没耐性在反复撒谎这件事上持续下去。今天的她得以一大早出门，靠的就是骗Cross说她今天上班。实际上她今天休息，不用上班。  
走到社区外面，见到前来接应的Lavi，她坐进了他的车。  
她知道接下来要去一个地方做准备工作。什么是准备工作？她没有任何概念。  
任何时候她都不是一个精明、求知欲旺盛的孩子。她没有询问Lavi“准备工作”到底是怎样的一套程序，甚至连目的地在哪儿都不甚清楚。此时的她只希望他专心开车。  
她觉得自己唯独需要的就是信任他，好比信赖一个没有血缘关系的亲人那样。规避过多的思虑使这个少女舒心。  
当车子拐进有阔叶林掩映的建筑物群中间的停车场时，Allison方才有点醒悟。  
“这……这不是酒店吗？”  
“对啊，”Lavi说，“就是在酒店做准备工作撒。”  
下了车，他们进入酒店大堂。在前台check in时，Allison注意到Lavi使用的是一张伪造的ID。学长可真是老道啊，她暗自惊叹道。  
乘上电梯，来到对应楼层，进入房间。  
“该脱衣服了撒，Allison。”关上门时，Lavi说道。  
“什么！？”  
“都这种时候了还害什么臊哇。”  
“为什么现在就要脱？”  
“得帮你做‘清洁’呐，你不必想多，”Lavi的笑容看起来似乎依旧阳光，“我又不会做多余到困扰到你的事情。”  
“那……好吧。”  
完完全全超出预想……在这一天，原来我的身体还会被Tyki以外的人看光，Allison无奈地垂下头。随后，她试图把自己的身体想象成别人的，或者，想象成一具了无生气的人体模型。尽量封闭住内心的感觉，就会减少难为情的尴尬。  
勉为其难地脱完衣服后，按照Lavi的指引，Allison移动到浴室。待她站在浴缸里，Lavi打开花洒，取出浴液，隔着乳胶手套开始触碰她的身体以辅助清理。由于担心着被Lavi触碰到各种敏感部位会产生不妙的反应，Allison一直不敢放松自我催眠。冲洗完浴液残留以后，Lavi使用女士刀片清除了Allison躯体上所有多余的体毛，接着重复冲淋。  
当Lavi正用着酒店的大浴巾擦干Allison身上的水珠时，她刚想放松片刻，Lavi提醒道还有后续工作没有处理。  
“稍等一下，”他一边拿起另外的毛巾吸干浴缸内的水分，一边说道，“过会你躺到这里面来吧。”  
“好……”  
Allison倒在浴缸底部，呈现蜷着身体侧卧的姿势，双膝屈曲。她的脑袋朝着浴室的墙面，躺倒等待五分钟后，忽然间后穴处突兀地感受到异物进入，喉咙口禁不住“唔”出了一声。  
“这是在灌肠啦，你别乱动哦。”  
“灌肠！？”  
“这不是很正常的操作吗，”Lavi解释道，“人家也很可能想要拿走你后面的第一次啊，所以我们需要提前做好准备。”  
他将软管插入得更深入了些，注入其中的是温热的生理盐水。一次性注入的量是800毫升，他得控制好，不让这些液体过快地流入少女的体内。一包生理盐水流完后，他夹紧软管，用卫生纸包住管口拔出。  
“你仰过来换平躺姿势吧，”见Allison听从指示翻转过来，他说，“这样尽量保持十分钟左右，然后去坐便器那边蹲一下。”  
这……难道要在学长面前排泄吗？！Allison窘迫得面色蜡白。  
“呃，不要担心！我马上会出去，你过会儿解决完以后叫我，我再进来。时间还是足够的。”通达事理的“好学长”Lavi回应道。  
走出浴室前，他还贴心地脱下外套盖在少女裸露的躯干上，嘱咐道：“别着凉。”  
之后重复了六次这个过程，直到泻出的液体是澄清的透明色。  
“好累……”  
折腾了一整套流程，Allison自己都嫌累，同时她也在思考，Lavi不累吗？  
身体又一次被重新冲洗着，她决定和学长聊一聊来缓解疲劳。  
“学长……”  
“嗯？”  
“你为什么会做……这些事情？”  
或许是误解了对方提问的用意，Lavi如此回答：“我大学选择的专业是考古学哦，这可是个除了搞学术以外就没别的半点出路的学科呢，靠成为‘学术明星’来赚大钱的可能性相当低，大部分人不也不过是沦为‘学术民工’而已啦。所以我得想办法用特别的方式来赚外快才行。”  
得到这份意外的答案，Allison为自己的智商捏了一把汗，其实她想问的问题非常浅显，结果对方的回答反而特别深入。   
“学长明明已经……那么优秀了啊，”Allison一脸难以置信，“不如说是优异更合适。”  
“但是优秀的人挤到一块去，也必须分个高下呐。我不敢说我在优秀的人扎堆的地方也是那么出类拔萃。”  
说到这，Allison不免有些为Lavi惆怅，她自己也搞不懂这种油然而生的感觉是打哪儿来的。  
“干完这单就收手吧，Allison。”  
素来喜好插科打诨的的学长声音蓦地严肃，Allison感到气氛发生变化了。  
“人生也许就是从某一个节点开始每况愈下的过程，这是避免不了的。这次如果你能成功赚到，见好就收便是最好不过啦，”Lavi的表情凝聚成她看不太懂的另一种肌肉纹理的组合，“否则，我们真的很难继续维系住那些……曾经美好的东西了。  
俨如为了强调什么，他重复道：“很难。”


	15. Chapter 15

黑暗在搜捕光芒，而光明在渴求阴影。二者相互交织，构成了这个混沌的世界。  
在这光影斑驳的世界上，总会存在着至暗的角落，或许，它一点也不遥远……  
自上车后被蒙上眼，在随着车体处于相对静止的状态中，Allison感到随着时间推移，自身除却视觉以外的五感愈发敏锐。汽车何时进入泊位，被带出车外时环境温度如何变化，自己又何时被带去乘坐类似升降机的装置，她都一清二楚。  
在约定的时间点，被Tyki派遣的专人带走后，她便与Lavi分开了。若说没有一丝不安，必是假话。好歹她全力以赴地催眠自己，她放任自己想象彼一时赚到那一大笔钱的快慰，以纾解此一时的种种焦虑。  
一边发散思维地去想象，一边忍受浸在孤独中的忐忑。在这与世隔绝的地方。  
临行前，Lavi给了她两颗药丸，一颗是止痛片，另一颗是兴奋剂。这两颗，她都还没有服用，也不打算吞下。她不畏疼痛，但也不想对自己太好（她知道那是“春药”）。  
焦灼的等待中，她前一分钟还在祈祷该来的快点到来，这样才能快点结束；后一分钟却希望男人别那么快地出现在自己身边。这种心焦的状态下，她变得搞不懂自己了。若是痛楚不能使自己屈服，她想不明白焦躁的根源在哪儿，未知的恐怖点在哪儿。  
过去，她相信人最大的恐惧来源于死亡。可这里又岂会是死神降临的场所？  
不可能的吧。  
一阵传送带的响动令她警醒，随之而来的是轻轻的脚步声。她分辨不出声音从哪个方向的传来，只晓得有人来了。  
直到灼热的吐息穿过空气的阻隔，紧贴到她的耳畔。  
“少女，终于又见到你了。”  
从身后被人环住，她的触感告诉她，对方身上的衣料，质感异常顺滑，难道这就是号称奢侈品级别的高级定制服装？  
“叔叔……哦不，Tyki，”Allison开口，“能不能帮帮我，我……”她的双手还被镣铐反剪着固定在背后。若是没有这道工序，眼罩就失去意义了。  
应声，Tyki取下几乎覆盖住她半张脸的眼罩。  
遮挡物被移除，视觉恢复了，而她的神色何其茫然。这是什么地方？四周的墙壁是圆弧状的，不知是墙纸抑或彩绘，视野范围内布满了线条层层叠叠的古怪抽象图案，基色是深红色调的。配上幽暗的光线，那些层峦叠嶂般的曲线仿佛不安定地晃动着，犹如涟漪。那是来自血色湖泊的波纹？  
这内墙被设计成这样，怕不是宣示着“禁止直视”。她环顾却看不到门。她能看到一张大床，一张造型奇异的小床，还有一套用途不明的架子，可就是看不到门。那么，Tyki又是从哪里进到房间内部的？想到这，她犯起眩晕，假如不是后面有人抱着，估计她就要不慎跌坐到地毯上。  
“按理说，不摘下眼罩的话，也很好玩的……”Tyki说着，扳过她的小脸，“可是，我还是更想看到你的眼睛，还有你的表情。”  
好玩？？这种词语，惹得她耳后发热。对哦，回忆起当初和Lavi提要求的时候，她提到了得是“超会玩”的叔叔才行。如果对方擅长玩出各种花样，那么又会怎么对待自己呢……  
“你看，你现在的表情就很可爱。”  
可爱？？她可耻地意识到，虽然很俗套，但是被这么形容，心底里还是会本能地生出愉悦感啊……  
忽然，她发现对方放开了自己，并且解开了自己的手铐，还把那残留了体温的金属器件挂到了架子上。  
Tyki走到一边，舔了下嘴唇说：“少女，让我欣赏一下，你慢慢把衣服脱掉的样子。”  
“要可爱一点。”他又补充了要求。  
此时的她身着类似浴袍的单薄外衣，只是这外衣微微透明，像乔其纱一类的织物。那外衣里面的是什么，有如雾里看花。  
“怎么样……才叫‘可爱一点’呢？”Allison不免疑惑着，或者说，犹豫着。  
“就是说呢，你要动作柔和一些，尤其腰要软一点，整个人看起来软软的又很灵活，就会可爱呢。”黑发男人细致地阐释道。这种解释非但没能让她拨云见日，反倒促使她感受到对方的语气传来的威压感，令她头皮发紧。  
站在对面的Tyki分明一身西装革履，连颈间的领带都工工整整地系着，偏让自己先脱去衣物。Allison的脸更红了。  
她索性闭上眼，缓缓抽去系在腰间的带子，衣服便敞开了。她只需稍稍抖一抖肩膀，轻薄的面料就会滑落到臂膀上。再睁眼时，她注意到Tyki投来的目光含着赞许的笑意。  
但，接下来该怎么办呢？什么叫做“腰要软一点呢”？为什么脱一件衣服而已，却需要动腰呢……Allison叹了口气，抽出了手臂，任这件薄如蝉翼般的外衣飘落到地上。  
“有点扫兴啊，少女，”Tyki点评道，“明明还可以更可爱一点的。”  
Allison垂下头。  
“算了，你这样一身也挺别出心裁的。”  
Tyki绕过她周围，仔细地从全方位打量她眼下的一身打扮。宽如一掌的红色缎子，像礼物盒子外面系好的精致丝带一般地呈现在少女的胴体上，从肩膀绕到胯下，再在背后交叉成十字，最后于胸前打上一个大大的蝴蝶结。  
Allison猛然想起Lavi教自己说的一句话，一句被设计在这种时候说出的台词。  
“叔叔……不对，”她咬了一下舌头，“Tyki，我其实……其实是……”怎么到了关键的时候反而根本说不出口了呢，她责难着自己。  
“我理解的，”Tyki再度抱住她，这次换成了正面相对，而他搂着她的背，“你是献给我的礼物，对吗？”  
“嗯……是的。”  
真的是一件带来惊喜的礼物吗……难道不仅仅是一件限定时间内供人使用的商品吗，Allison感到自己的回答好虚伪。  
她的下巴被Tyki的手指抬起，他低下头给予了她一个侵略性的吻，长驱直入地在她的口腔内掠夺着，不放过每一寸空间，使Allison微微恐惧地感到自己的无所保留。  
待这个深吻结束，他们的嘴唇分开彼此，牵出湿润的银丝。  
“你真是一件特别的礼物。”Tyki勾起嘴角，“看起来柔弱，其实……很勇敢呢。”  
陡然间，少女玻璃球体般的眼瞳中涌动起澄澈的泪光，只因她不能更赞同这句话语。这是一场赌上了她所珍视的一切的冒险。


	16. Chapter 16

“简直像过圣诞节呢，”Tyki换成单手搂住Allison的姿势，匀出另一只手来到她胸前，“那我要拆礼物了哦？”  
作为礼物的少女不由地捂住脸，她感知到胸口的蝴蝶结逐渐松脱。随着“咻”的一声，光洁的胴体展露无疑，在暗红色的氛围下，依旧兀自泛着朦胧的光。  
“抱歉……我……我的胸部大概……太小了呢，不会让您满意的吧。”  
“嗯？”男人说，“我觉得不是很小啊，而且这不就是少女该有的样子吗。”  
Tyki开始反复摩挲Allison的背脊，再一路转移到她的后腰、臀部、大腿、小腿。年轻的身体，线条颇为紧实，肌肤也很细腻。他一时想到女孩的父亲，不知何故，他的直觉诉说着这样的女孩应该是被那个人用心呵护过的。他忖度着，Allison虽说个头不高，左臂也有缺陷，但不管怎么样，身子整体的比例还是不错的，左臂以外的地方也是白白净净的。  
他将她搂得更紧了。  
“太害羞了吗，少女？”见对方毫无动静，他继续道，“你这样下去，会害得我没办法好好观赏你的各种反应。”  
闻声，Allison只得移开手，显露出略微委屈的神色。  
“你可是个勇敢的孩子，让我领略一下你全身上下所有地方的美感吧。”  
抬头对上Tyki的眼，Allison惊异地觉察到，这双眼睛里留存的竟然独独剩下不夹带分毫懈怠的注视，他所言说的欣赏，并非谎话，是最为直接的鼓舞。这让她又一次恍惚不已，一同魂魄被吸走，唯能够囚禁于他眼眸深处旋转。  
Tyki机敏地乘虚而入，顺着少女的身体曲线，双手成对地从她的腋下直到侧腰上下抚弄，如艺术家摆弄尚未定型的陶艺制品那般。待感觉她的每一寸肌肉摸起来不再僵硬之后，他便清楚可进行到下一步以掌控这具躯体了。  
他舔过Allison的嘴唇，这一轮放缓了攻略步骤，他选用一种轻柔的方式进行问候，而对视仍不可能休止。他意欲亲眼见证，她眼中的迷茫是如何一步一步沉沦为陶醉的，但他不急着得到她的回应，他是那么游刃有余。  
她的双臂慢慢地忘却挣扎，无力地垂在身侧。  
“宝贝，你的身子现在软绵绵的呢，”他的手掌覆在少女的乳房附近，“这里也会是软绵绵的吗？”  
伴随Tyki的揉弄，Allison轻声喘息。亵玩之下，轻微的痛觉被体内的混沌能量吸收了，敲打她神经的只有难以言喻的酸爽。为什么呢，胸部被玩弄着，却好像受到按摩那样……她下意识地眯起眼。这样，Tyki的面庞成为了幻觉般的虚影，一切事物的轮廓染上不真实的色彩。  
他不会轻易放过这对少女的酥胸，他会通过它们循序渐进地找到那个释放暗能量之源的开关。这个少女，他的礼物，他会慢条斯理地品尝她，最后不留情面地吞噬她。  
他忽而停下手掌的动作，指尖轻快地扫过胸前的果实，来来回回地。很快，他便听到她喘得急促，甚至连带出少许甜美的轻吟。他还是觉得揉来揉去的更好玩，于是又切换回原来的模式。少女的前胸白嫩嫩的，与之成为对比的是，左臂的肌肤那教人骇然的粗糙质地。在暗红色的房间内，这条手臂的颜色充分融入了同色系的环境，不和谐中凸显异样的和谐。但老实说，Tyki甚至没有半分触摸它的欲望。  
他探进Allison的两腿之间，那一瞬间，她倒吸一口气。他的手指明显感受到一片潮湿。  
“你看，少女，”男人会心一笑，伸出手在她眼前比划了一下他食指、中指之间的黏液拉出丝有多长，“你的体质真是优异呢，明明才只是第一次。”  
Allison呆呆地愣住。  
“你是不是应该也对我好一点呢？”Tyki说道。  
Allison不至于完全不解风情，两个人身体靠得过近时，她就感觉得到有变得愈发坚硬的物体隔着布料抵着自己，她知道那大概是什么。  
“你忍耐一下，我想抱着你稍微磨蹭一小会儿。”说着时，男人拉开裤链。他掐住少女的腋下，将她整个身体抬高了些，再掏出蓄势的阳具，这样，他们双方的性器官零距离地触碰着彼此。这画面，可不是一般的晦亵。模拟交媾的姿态那般，Tyki愉快地动起腰来，连喷在Allison肌肤之上的鼻息都带着快意的节拍。尽管没有实质上的“深入”，淫靡的水声却跃然回荡在这封闭的空间里。  
那处毫无防备的幽秘之地就这样被一个根本不熟悉的男人玩弄，心理层面的震撼激得Allison浑身一凛，分不清杂糅了多少可怖的快感。  
脚掌离地令她整颗心都开始悬空，这下被逼得神智不得不清醒了。这个趋势实在不妙，这个尚算“衣冠楚楚”的男人是不是就要顺势进入自己了，她惊疑着。纵使Tyki的真实心态是不着急进行插入式性交的，他还没玩够，可她无法一味地顺从下去，因为把控全局的人绝对不是她。  
“不……”她不假思索地挣脱对方，“对不起……Tyki，等一下。”  
黑发男人纳着闷，似乎在等待她的解释。  
“那个……Tyki，对不起，我想说的是……能不能……不要这样直接地……就是说，可不可以使用工具……我很害怕……”各种恐惧感夹杂使她语无伦次。她恐惧意外怀孕，亦恐惧得罪面前的金主。  
“你是说使用condom？”Tyki摊手，“少女，你太天真了哦，我付的价格肯定是不包括那个的。”不过，他还是挺奇怪为什么到现在这种时候要讲这个。  
少女小声地“呜”了一下，应是无意识的，委屈到极点喉咙口才会溢出的微弱声音。目光泫然。这让男人产生一种好似在欺负一只无辜的小动物的错觉。  
Tyki自视是个从来不会强迫他人如何的“绅士”，便变了主意，改口道：“用condom也不是不行……少女，你总得用别的方法补偿我吧。”  
“什么叫做‘别的方法’？”  
“比如，用你那张可爱的小嘴服务一下我的下面，什么的？”  
因为彼此的相距得很近，Allison还没来得及看过Tyki的“下面”是什么情况。视线下移，闯入视野中心的是一根长度、直径都很是壮观的巨物，虽不及印象中Cross的阳具那般硕大到狰狞，可也是不得了的凶器。如此这般，吓得她连连后退，一直退到不能再退，她才发现自己不小心一屁股坐到了大床上。  
“呃……我……”我还没有和喜欢的人接过吻，就要用嘴来衔住别的男人的下体了吗……豆大的汗珠从Allison的额头上滚过。  
“还有其他的方案可以选吗……”  
“少女，你总是这样挑三拣四可不行呢。”Tyki一旦放慢语速，Allison反而不敢继续说下去了。她无法知晓惹怒他的后果，也不甚清楚他是不是怒了。至少，他的不悦是肯定的。  
Tyki向她走来了。她强迫自己集中精神，对付起Tyki胯下的物什。她伸出一截小巧的舌，形状尖尖的，类似小猫吃食那样小口地舔着冠部的纹路，手部扶住巨物的根部。昔日，她在和Corss一起看过的porn里见到过口交的片段。此刻，她有一学一地给Tyki做着。  
她翻起眼向上看，Tyki似又在微笑着。  
她的心理活动难以平稳下来，眦角早已不住地流出咸涩液体。她的内心连续不断地对着一个不在场的人说着“对不起”。  
Daddy，我将会失去许多宝贵的东西……可是，一定还有别的方式可以报答你的……一定会有的……


	17. Chapter 17

“很好，很好……”Tyki放松地将头微微后仰，他舒适得不住流溢夸赞之辞。  
本来很担心自己会本能地对口腔里的异物产生干呕的感觉，结果Allison意外地发现自己竟适应度良好。此刻她正坐在大床上，而对方站在自己面前，这种“工作状态”未免也太过“舒适”了，她暗想着自己还真从未有过光是坐着就能“赚钱”的时候。  
“少女，你真的是第一次吗……过于优秀了呢。”偶尔Tyki也不住发出喘息声。青年的声音听起来像是正压抑着什么，诚实地从体内倾泻而出。他时不时闭上眼，嘴边的笑意仍未褪去。  
Allison停下动作，郁闷地说：“我也不知道是为什么。”看着Tyki的面部肌肉组合出欲求不满的悦然，少女没有生出一丝“成就感”。对方的赞许总让她心里不够踏实。  
“说不定你在这方面很有悟性啊，请你继续。”  
“好……”  
Allison刚想延续之前的小心翼翼的舔法，却被Tyki出乎意料地按住了后脑勺。或许黑发青年本人并未意识到自己的动作，只是身体不受大脑控制时的下意识行为罢了，可这种做法无疑迫使少女必须将异物含得更深。一次又一次的吞吐，他的阳具越来越深入，深得快要不能呼吸……  
“不要用牙。”  
宛如一句可以召来一段特定记忆的咒语，Cross的面庞展现在她的脑海。那时候，他将手指伸进自己口中，叮嘱她循序渐进地吞纳，避开齿面地含吮他的指腹，而他的手上上下下地移送着。有时他的指尖甚至会抵达接近喉咙口的位置玩弄她的小舌，她也不能被允许立即尽数吐出。可惜那会儿她并不确凿理解那是在训练什么。  
“真好……”Tyki甩动了两下卷曲的头发，情难自禁地加大力度按着Allison的头颅。当他胯下的坚硬物体抵到喉头的软骨，又同时充分享受着唇舌的湿软包裹，少女为他完成了一次真正意义上的“深喉”。  
“差点就……不妙了啊。”他拔出阳具，“真教人吃惊，你太优异了，就好像对你做任何事，你都能很好地配合一样。”  
而Allison涨红了脸，连脖子根都是红彤彤的。她上气不接下气地喘着，心脏狂跳不止，几乎无法言语。  
“所以说……”想到了重要的什么，她不得不忍住快要咳嗽的不适感，说道，“Tyki会用condom的吧，这里是有那种东西的吧？”  
“嗯，有是有的，会用的。”  
“那就好……”  
看到对方说话的模样明显正勉强着自己，Tyki说：“少女，你到床上去躺会儿，稍作小憩吧。”  
Allison以臂弯挡着嘴，猛咳一阵，缓缓地挪动身躯，来到床中央。当她枕上羽绒枕，不经意地向这封闭空间的天花板望去，刹那怛然。  
她凭强烈的直觉捉到一条讯息：这房间的布置是经过设计的，即便说每一件陈设、每一处纹理都不失精巧构思也未尝不可。看过天花板的全景后，她更确信了这一点——那看似抽象的条纹，是可以被组成轮廓虚虚实实的人像、景物的。更进一步而言，她虚起眼神便能够辨识出图像中心有一名半裸少女，她的胸腹以下被长袍裹覆着……  
不行了，再这样直视这片深红色的图案，头昏得就要睁不开眼。她只得捂住眼，仰躺着深呼吸。  
“少女，你真的很可爱，”空中传来Tyki的嗓音，“我已经开始相当期待你后面的反应是不是会变得更加可爱……”  
听到悉悉索索的声响，紧随着不远处床垫的凹陷感，Allison晓得Tyki就此转移阵地了。灵光一闪，她自觉想明白了对方的用意：让自己挪到床上休息或许只是幌子，方便人家“办事”才是真。  
她立即打开眼帘，盯视着近在咫尺的Tyki。他已爬上床，之前的声音是西服面料与床单二者相互摩擦产生的。他的手正停留在颈间领带的结上，先是松动着结本身，再拉扯往下。本来精致得天衣无缝的衣装敞开了一个口子，即将被解放的属于青年的脖颈、锁骨乃至胸膛，令男性荷尔蒙气息呼之欲出。  
去除白日里以示世人的衣冠，是否其人不可小觑的野性便会就此激发？这一动作，引燃遐想。  
Allison困惑了，这一秒的自己是如此想看到Tyki会如何一步步脱去衣物，展现出一个男人的肉体。既很是害怕，又非常想看。这种在不合逻辑的条件下着了迷的自己，宛如被魔鬼的伎俩魇住了一般。  
“想看看我吗？”Tyki压低了声线，使之沙哑得极为应景，“别客气，都给你看。”  
一粒一粒地解开衬衫纽扣，注视着少女一会儿莹莹闪烁，一会儿又羞得躲躲闪闪的眸子，于他而言都是享受。她还是瞥见了，那健美的肌肉线条，夹杂着迷人的清俊，使得这一具男性躯体魅惑得可谓致命。  
于此，Allison恍恍惚惚，一如抽空了力气，全身松弛地躺在床上，认命了似的。她想，我是逃不出即将和这个英俊潇洒的“叔叔”发生些媾和之事的宿命了。  
脱完裤子，Tyki干脆直截了当地压到Allison身上，肉体与肉体的直接接触带来融融暖意，是来自生命的温煦。男人拥住少女，耳鬓厮磨时二人的乳尖时不时蹭到彼此，瞬间舒爽得令她简直怀疑现实。  
“鉴于你之前的服务，我决定给你一点奖励哦。”Tyki笑着说完，按住Allison的手腕，伏到她的颈窝，自下而上舔过，一路酥麻，惹得少女不断吸气。他的唇舌游移到她的耳垂，又拖着微微发亮的水迹移动到她疤痕的纹路上。  
这样一来，Tyki自然而然地想到这种行为所对应的场景，应被定义成亲密的爱侣之间才会享有的。就算这不过是逢场作戏，他也会投入激情地去做，这样才有趣。  
“少女，”男人语气俏皮地说，“让我来吃一吃你的‘棉花糖’。”  
棉花糖？？？那是什么黑话吗，还疑惑着，一阵战栗的快乐向Allison发起攻势，她马上败下阵来，连连发出“嗯嗯啊啊”的不明所以的词句。  
她的胸部被Tyki衔住了，男人的嘴唇吸附着乳房的软肉，又以舌挑逗着稚嫩的樱实，先是围着它画圈，接着来回刮骚它。  
她不是头一回被玩弄胸部，但体内的热意蔓延得不亚于以往被Cross调戏时的状况。她很想了解，却又不敢了解为什么会是这样。  
这个无助的少女没有胆量承认，她爱惨了那些撩逗人心的情色话语与各种各样的肉味光景。


	18. Chapter 18

头皮发麻，一如千百针尖轮番刮过头顶。这种时候还想固守着什么已是天方夜谭，身与心皆羸弱得不堪一击。过往的经验告知她，像胸部这样的敏感部位绝对是她的要害，是不能轻易给人触碰的，否则后面会发生什么真的不堪设想。  
在Tyki的连番刺激下，那些不堪设想的部分处于即将转变为现实的临界点。确切而言，作为被动方的羞涩与兴奋不停相互转化，并非此长彼消，而是共同膨胀，不断挤压得大脑内理智得以栖身的空间进一步缩小。  
Tyki的手上、嘴上的动作可谓花样百出，他不会满足于一味的吸、舔，偶尔甚至还会加入唶吮和轻咬。面对这样一个成年人，Allison毫无招架之力。伴随着青年所提供的“奖励”，她浑身的肌肉时而绷得很紧，时而又松懈下来，对应着她矛盾的心情。  
而Tyki可不会随随便便停下手。他就是要玩得她神智崩溃才好，并且是循循善诱地。在自己的努力下，Allison无意识发出的呻吟变了好几个调子，尽力压抑着却还是不规律地突破声带边缘的尖叫，在他的耳里犹如异国小鸟的啼啭那般动听。  
“少女，你的声音也好可爱，超出我的预想。”  
青年眼见在唾液的反复润湿下，少女的酥胸看似比之前更饱满了少许，但室内的暗红色光线不允许他看清少女的乳首是否红肿起来。但无论如何，眼前的玩具，这时该换一种玩法才能赋予更多趣味了。  
他吻了一下Allison的脸蛋，说；“宝贝，两腿分开一点。”  
迟疑少顷，她照做了。  
他贴住她耳语，仿佛恶魔的轻声蛊惑：“再分开一点。”  
“可是……我……”  
“别担心，没关系的。”他的表情如同进一步在说：我不会一上来就粗暴行事，又不是不知道这样会把你弄坏。  
“那……”莫非这一场性事即将开幕了吗，Allison不由为此担忧，是不是这种时候就该提醒对方戴上condom了呢……  
“我还没欣赏一下，你的那里……”  
可能是蓄意为之，这句话的后半段显得有些意味深长。  
Tyki向后退，他的腰刚好卡在Allison两腿分开的空隙，抚过她身上那从鼠蹊部向大腿延伸出去而耸起的肌肉，手掌来到她的膝盖背面，名为“腘窝”的所在，向上抬起一个角度。一来，她的双腿便呈现“M”的形状。  
预感到不妙，Allison抱起身旁的枕头，孤注一掷地在羽绒枕的柔软中寻找掩护。方才躺着时大腿根部就有滑滑的感觉，她知道自己的生理反应比较夸张。可，这逃不过Tyki的视线啊……做就做吧，为什么做前还要检查下身呢，她紧张得不知所措。  
Tyki全神贯注地盯着少女的性器。正琢磨着，他腾出手来，伸出手指先是抚摩了整体，接着，让其中一根手指顺藤摸瓜地进入了她的体内。带着体液的润滑，这一点都不费力。  
“少女，你的里面好紧哦，还夹手呢。”  
可以不要说话了吗，Allison窘迫得感到整个脸面都在充血。她瞄了一眼Tyki，对方很快觉察到她的目光，对视了回去。那一刹，流转的黑色眼眸配上看似多情的泪痣，Allison差一点就心脏病发作暴毙。  
青年的手指慢慢退了出去，饶有“绅士风度”的味道。  
“真不可思议，”他喟叹道，“只是这样看着，稍微触碰……少女，你一定不会缺乏怜爱的，难道不是吗？”  
这个异想天开的说法直教她面露难色。她不知道自己究竟有没有得到多少天神的眷顾，否则她的亲生父母又怎么会因她的左臂天生异常而遗弃了她？她想不通Tyki怎么会说出这种天马行空的话语。  
“我……缺不缺爱我不知道，但是……我家里非常缺钱，这一点是真的。”  
“噢，也是。”  
话锋一转。  
“下面才是真正的‘奖励’呢，快躺好，放松。”  
还未想透彻到这句话的真意，多巴胺与内啡肽的合伙作案再次擒住了女孩残存的理智作为可怜的人质。这种快感，她甚至一定程度上颇为熟悉……  
“Daddy，”Allison不受控制地唤着那个稔熟的称谓，“Daddy……”  
可是又有哪里不对。那个夜晚，Cross的胡渣剐蹭着敏感部位所造成的混合痛觉的快乐，依然明晰。可她来不及思索，知性便在欲望的海洋里快速沉落了。呼唤的到底是谁，几近失去了意义。  
“喊Daddy，难不成是指望他来救走你吗？太晚了哦。”  
说话的间隙没有持续几秒，Tyki贪婪地继续着他的玩耍——少女的下身的秘处于他的唇舌而言就是新鲜的玩具。他来来回回不知疲倦地逗弄着那个微微凸起的小巧尖端，也不会忘记眷顾一下裹藏在肉缝内的软肉。种种“食用方法”，他都尽量雨露均沾。  
“Daddy，Daddy……”随着Allison的声音越来越急促，她的腰身向后弓成一只煮熟的虾的形状。最后她发出“啊”的一声，浑身剧烈颤抖。  
Tyki的动作终于被打断，不得不中止。眼见Allison的下体有规律地一张一合，她的身子猛地绷紧，胸脯中间积蓄了亮闪闪的汗珠，是被肾上腺素逼出体外的水分。这是高潮后的痉挛，他判断道。  
而房间的某一角落，传来极轻的踱步声，其实这种诡异的声音已持续得有段时间了。Tyki听在耳里，但不想匀出多余的精力去理会。这个房间的“幽闭”具有欺骗性，复杂程度超出常识范围。  
他只想将有限的精力放在好玩的事物上。理论上，一次高潮以后再次性唤起需要一些时间，可Tyki不想等Allison太久了。他早注意到她下面湿了一大片，那些宝贵的液体怎么能浪费呢？  
床头柜的里面有好几盒不同品牌的condom，Tyki点兵点将选了一种，撕开戴上以后发觉正尺寸合适。今天运气真好，他想。  
他挪回床中间。他抬起Allison的腿，开心地感到相当省力——少女的身体彻底软了下来，正好适合恣意摆布。他按住她的腘窝，将她的膝盖抵到了肩膀，这样少女裸露的稚嫩阴部尽收眼底。趁她还没回过神，扶好穿上工作服的小兄弟，在充分润滑的前提下，Tyki轻哼着在那个无人造访过的洞穴没入了一半分身。  
“唔……”  
“感觉还好吗？”  
“好……好胀……”  
呃，这种时候不是该喊疼了吗，Tyki略微疑惑。算了，没必要介怀太过琐碎的细节。青年在快意使然下缓缓运作起髂腰肌，忽略了Allison半睁的双眼尚且无光。  
而混沌的知觉中，她构建起了模糊的幻觉，俨如进入了她的是那个根本不在场的男人，一切都只是记忆中那个夜晚的延续。


	19. Chapter 19

“我要开动了哦。”  
青年感到一身轻快，就像刚听完一曲肖邦作的《第5号降G大调“黑键”》练习曲一样身心满是快意。虽尚未整个儿一股脑将分身没入对方的体内，但又何至于阻碍他在享受中伸展神经的每一条枝桠。他已了然快乐的真谛。  
Tyki听见Allison颇为规律地伴随自己的动作发出“嘶”的吸气声。他看见少女每每吸气时，小嘴张成一个圆形的“o”。  
“很痛吗？”他也不甚明了自己的问法为何那么体贴。  
Defloration，这个词汇顷刻间占据了Tyki的大脑。这个词汇描绘的景象多么邪恶，预示着贪婪地夺取甚至破坏一朵娇嫩的小花的美感。越是邪恶，就越容易引起兴奋。这么思忖着，Tyki感觉胯下胀得更硬了。即便他的言行未必处处都与“邪恶”挂钩（否则他方才的“体贴”无从解释），他情愿在性交时放纵各种恶质的想法，这样才够过瘾，反正也不过是想法而已。  
Allison没有回答。Tyki又问了一遍，除了吸气、呼气的循环，他依然没有得到对方的语言反馈。他觉得自己犯不着过于执著，于是加快开垦那片未经人事的处女地。即使隔着一层橡胶，仍可以说相当舒服。不愧是未成年的美妙肉体！膣道又紧又滑，Tyki恨不得更得寸进尺地挤压这具少女胴体，以索取更多快感。谁又会嫌得到的快感太多呢？  
他玩心大起，腰部发力，动作不疾不徐地将阳具顶进Allison的体内最深处，惹得少女禁不住颤抖着“啊”地叫出声来。她的声音急促，Tyki便知不可再继续了。他瞟了一眼二人结合到一起的器官的模样，发现自己的分身还有一截留在外部。  
“你的那里好浅哦？”这么嘀咕着，Tyki重新缓缓地开始活塞运动，眼见少女的私处有类似粘膜的部分紧紧包裹着自己属于男性而硬挺的那一部分，随着抽插的动作被拖进拉出，有些讶异。  
这种场景，也太美味了吧？Tyki舔了一下嘴唇。即便不是对teen virgin怀有什么偏执的爱好，可各种味道都尝试一下果真是极好的，他想。  
Tyki稍微更放肆地把自己的重心压到下面的Allison身上，这样便能将对方拥得更紧。不过，对于下方的人儿来说，肩头上的膝盖被按压得越厉害，大腿就会被迫越紧贴胸口，一定程度上压迫了呼吸。倒也幸亏呼吸不畅，Allison没有余力变得更为清醒。若是更加清醒，或许反而不是好事了，无论对谁。  
伴随性交，Tyki耳边传来愈来愈清晰的“咕啾”声，并且还时不时响起宛如过去下榻温泉旅馆时偶然听到的水滴声。他刚想闭眼沉浸在享受中，却又被这种声响惹得受好奇心折磨。他放慢速度，低头瞧了一眼下面的情况，面孔几乎僵住。只见自己的下腹处粘上了一大滩体液，有些地方是透明的，而靠近阳具根部的地方是白浊的。这绝不是他自己的体液，他马上就推理出其来源。这孩子的身体，未免太敏感了吧！敏感……又“多汁”？  
“Tyki，注意一下，有VIP提出想看到更带感的画面，你现在这么温吞的做法，他们中超过50%的人不是非常满意，这个表示不满的比率在57%附近浮动。”  
有人声从黑发青年放置在耳廊内的通讯装置传来，Tyki晓得那声音来自于他的表亲Wisely。对于这种“被迫营业”，Tyki苦恼地瘪了一下嘴。  
“什么意思，要我更加粗暴地乱来吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
“对方就算看似再配合，也是个货真价值的雏儿哦，我上次亲手验过的。一上来就那么粗暴，不怕见血吗？”  
“我们的VIP不就是喜欢看血淋淋的场面吗？Tyki，我布置你看的Red Room往期视频你是不是偷懒没做功课？”  
糟糕，偷懒的事实怕不是又快被戳穿了，青年一时失语。光是被Wisely数落就挺影响心情了，何况还是在做爱被打断的状况下。  
“我已经在循序渐进啦，这些观众真是的。”Tyki不耐烦地说，“过会等我把少女的身体玩开了，再粗暴对待，不是更好吗？”  
“你快点吧。”  
黑发青年产生了一系列抵制商业套路的心理活动。他不理解这些观众为何那么猴急，他又不是不打算兑现他们想要的残酷画面，可这才开工了几分钟？真那么猴急，何必看什么直播，还不如买事后录像。  
“少女，”他决定做点什么转换心情，凑到身下人的耳边轻轻吹气般地说道，“第一次做爱，你有什么感想？”  
“难受……”  
Tyki稍稍用力一顶，又进入了Allison的体内最深处，这一次除了引出了少女含着哭腔的呻吟，还直接迫出了她的眼泪飞溅出眼眶。  
“我不行了……”Allison哭着说，“这样好想尿尿……”  
她满脑子只想让自己继续憋住那种莫名其妙的排泄冲动，其他的什么都没在想。她不了解自己体内的尿道、肠道在受到巨大阳物的挤压下会产生反应。经受了那种物什的冲撞，阴道隔壁的腔道都会被迫挪动位置。这种不自然的感觉，她完全没有忍耐或者解决它的经验。  
Tyki又退了出去。泪水模糊了Allison原本晶晶透亮的眼瞳，令青年产生少许怜惜之情。转瞬，青年又联想到少女的父亲，忽然又觉得自己大概是自作多情，多多少少有点神经质。不过，他还是选择了一种更为考验技巧的方式，每次都不会进入过深，浅尝胤止地在少女的秘穴内进进出出。  
无法考究是不是错觉，他总感觉这湿漉漉的小穴夹得自己越发紧了，他自身也时不时感受到一种仿佛被吸到黑洞边缘的张力，这让他的身心既放松又紧张。  
说不定，我们双方的身体还挺合拍的？青年一瞬间这么思忖。  
可纵使事实如此，这一念头又不具备什么实际意义。他又随即否定了自己。  
“过一会儿，我得更用力地干你了，”Tyki考虑着这么说话是不是会让自己显得更为强势，“你要不要抓紧床单？”


	20. Chapter 20

Allison只得两手揪起床单抓紧。并不是她真的那么柔驯才会听话照做，而是比起让指甲划破皮肉，唯有这种选择最适宜当下。  
脑袋里就像注入了浑浊的泥浆一样，她不知该不该后悔没有吞下Lavi给的药丸。Tyki在放出“预告”之后的举动，暴戾地掐灭了她种种样样的幻想——先前看似多情的注视，也许只不过是那颗泪痣固有的魅惑，与其主人是否对她抱有怜取之心毫无关联。毫无关联！可是，就算那一瞬真的存在一丝怜爱，又有何意义？到了这种时候，追求刺激的人类又与动物有何相异，作为实施的那一方可是绝不会让自己吃亏的。  
Tyki实实在在地加大了抽送的力度，冲击与碾压感猛烈地席卷了Allison的全身。每次肉体之间撞击一下，都会从少女的胸臆深处挤压出一声真真切切的呻吟。这些声音串连到一起就变得音调高高低低的，在青年听来，和唱歌一样可爱。  
可爱！由着这份触动，Tyki更加感到下体发胀又发热。倒不是为了Allison浑身上下散发的清纯无害感而点燃焚身欲念，而是为了她无意识的对性爱的投入。她是那么敏感地汇聚全身心对于性事的感受，而自然地流露出真实反应。真实又投入，完美！Tyki喜欢这二者的组合。有时，他真心觉得自己对于性伙伴的要求似乎也没高到离谱。  
他注意到他俩位移了一小段距离。没办法，只要身体间的碰撞还在持续，早晚会发生这种情况。Allison在各种复杂的感受里蜷起半个身子，Tyki估摸着放任不管的话，她的上半身迟早会抵到靠近床头的墙壁上，脖子说不定还会扭曲成不自然的弧度。那么柔嫩的身体却得被迫忍受墙体的坚硬……Tyki停下，拿起从少女的臂弯滑落的枕头垫回她的身后，又将其余的几个枕头叠在一起，组成一个包围阵，好让少女能相对舒适地陷在里面。即使少女并没有感到本质上改善了什么，至少他的眼睛会更舒适些。  
停顿的空隙，Allison倏然以为自己清醒了，冷彻的现实提醒着她“那一晚是那一晚，而这一天是这一天”。少时，她又进入了新的惶惑之中。  
Tyki没有多说什么，提起Allison的脚踝，将她的双腿向前屈起。整个过程中他的分身一直嵌在她的体内，其硬度没有因了中间的小插曲而发生变化。  
“唔……”  
她祈祷眼泪能多多在她的眼睑、眦角的范围内打转几圈，而不是一股脑倾泻而出。都这种时候了，她还是不希望自己显得太过柔弱。  
不要再让我的心困惑不已了。她真想将这句话说出口，可她不具底气说出口。不但是她，此情此景的主题究竟是什么，暧昧不清得连他也不甚清楚如何辨认。  
大概是红色灯光本来就倾向于令人迷乱吧。一种能促使人类血脉的流速都变得不同寻常的颜色与氛围。  
他们的皮肉紧贴彼此。她的思维不受控制地指使她去看自己身上的某个部位到底是怎么被对方狠狠侵入的。他们的大腿在运动中不停制造的拍击声，乃至某种难以启齿的液体产生的粘腻声响都是那么新鲜而真切。  
仅是看了一眼，头脑炸裂一样的感觉强烈地袭击了她。倒不是为此生出自己好像被侵略到不完整了的恐惧感，她想不通，为何自己的心情是这样震撼，震撼到全身心差点被难以言明的炽热能量吞噬。  
该去如何诚实地认识和承认，目睹那么秽亵的画面，竟是那么直击心扉？痛楚与快感交缠着碰撞出炽烈的火花，在燃料耗尽前恣肆地不断绽放……  
当一阵好似自己的下体被紧紧钳住的感觉袭来时，暗爽之余，Tyki不禁迷惑。Red Room里没有安装时钟，不然他真想瞧一眼时间。这才开始了多久？若说对方这种时候就到达登顶的程度，Tyki是怀疑的，他甚至还未淌汗。理论上，女性获得性高潮与男性相比太不容易。何况对方还只是一个初次经历性爱的少女。  
他想到此时应当去观察一下Allison的表情。伴着他放慢节奏，她大口喘气。Tyki意外地注意到对方的脸色迥异于之前。诚然室内的光线不够明亮，但他还是能看得出，她的脸连带着脖子一起和腿部所显现的色泽有不小差别。她眉头紧锁，表现着勉力的忍耐，却仍止不住泪水涌出，沾在她银色的睫毛上，又被灯光染成红色。  
Tyki思索了三秒，说：“少女，我们该换个姿势了。”  
在他的搬弄下，Allison被动地翻了个面。还没意识到这一系列动作的含义，少女又被青年贯穿了身体。  
“啊！疼……疼……”  
Tyki是蓄意猛地重新进入她的。吃痛而挣扎的少女活像一条死到临头还在砧板上跳动的鱼。可怜是可怜，反正也看不到对方的脸，Tyki心想，这下那群该死的观众说不定会兴奋一把。  
他握住Allison的手腕，朝着他自己所在的方向拉扯过来。这样一来，他就能确保他们的性器官结合得更加紧密。  
宣告充分掌控了这个娇小少女的满足感传递而来。不要说观众了，连Tyki自身都感到相当不错。那样纤细的手臂就这么被自己拿捏在手里，只可惜其中一条肤色、质地异于常人。  
他都搞不懂自己了，何苦在片刻之前给对方搭了个枕头阵。更换体位后，一个不知位于何处的开关被按下了一般，使他决定开启一种新的玩法，一种更为激烈与快活的玩法。  
他闭上眼，屏息敛气地蓄力。  
少女的幽膣依然包裹着他。而某种微妙的动机，驱使着他即将越过单纯的性器官摩擦所带来的触感，抵达至深层次的幽暗欲望。  
Domination & Submission。  
Predators & Preys。  
因为人类属于动物，所以热爱人类也就等同于热爱动物。Tyki想，他是热爱动物的，尤其热爱以动物的方式去追求生命中的快乐。  
他将要化身为一匹乖觉又贪婪的野兽。而他的猎物就在跟前。


	21. Chapter 21

这到底是怎样的一种神奇又堕落的安排？天旋地转中，Allison惊疑着，难道说天堂和地狱其实是一回事吗？  
“唔……唔嗯……”  
太过刺激，犹如体内的五脏六腑都在冲击中被翻搅得位置重新排布，何等可怖的实感！早已没了后悔药，Allison终于了悟Cross这么多年来都不曾真正对她下手的原因。她才发现对于性交自己懂得太少，原来porn并没有足够的参考价值，至少她所看过的里面从来没有porn能如实拍出自己此刻的境地。身体都遭到如此对待，心灵又如何保持安稳？  
为什么……为什么Tyki突然就变成现在这样呢……  
“唔……啊啊！”  
某处器官疼到一定境界，逼迫少女凄惶地发出叫喊。无论快乐和痛苦，她都没有充分应付它们的经验。作为一个初心者，她只觉自己的感受被困在这具躯体内翻江倒海般的现状里，遑论游刃有余地享受。  
她快没办法思考了。Tyki的进攻变得越来越肆无忌惮，她残存的理智就像绷紧的一根弦，不知何时就会断掉。  
因着对方的节奏，消极地在体感激荡之中绵延地沉沉浮浮，这样下去……分明只能被动地溺死在欲望的狂澜之中啊！  
所谓敏感，即牵一发而动全身的感知。体内的疼痛与其余各种说不清楚的感觉不安定得简直堪比核反应堆，中子打入原子核后，就会不稳定地释放难以置信的能量。她的四肢都在发虚地抖动。异物，中子对于铀-235的原子核而言是异物，而她的体内也被异物进入了。  
她真的坚持不下去了。就像突发急病而突破身体承受极限的患者那样，神智被彻底吞噬了。  
一道白光闪过，在那一刻，灵魂与肉体两相乖离。撑不住了，便不再勉强，或许这样就会轻松许多吧。Allison整个人像经受飓风肆虐而过的流沙一般瞬间倾倒。重力作用下，她无力地瘫在床上，不能自己地持续发抖，一时间如同病态的大脑痫性放电反应那般剧烈。  
意识真正迎来一片纯净的空白。  
不过，一切并不会因此变得神圣起来。  
不多时，Tyki打捞起少女的胴体，重新把自己的那件物什塞入她的下体——他的小兄弟该去的地方。即便对方背对着他瘫倒，他又不是不知道该怎么做。  
自己到底有多久没见到如此夸张的反应了呢？Tyki不由地这样想到。他不是不懂，少女因何而坚持不住。此时比起一个参与者，他更想代入一个观众。作为一个猎奇心态作祟的观者，恐怕会好奇着假如继续在少女的身体内部肆虐，还会发生些什么有趣的事呢？“没准这种想法有些残忍。”另一种声音灌入他的脑海。即使是这一时刻，他也有审视自己的余裕。  
幸好Allison倒在床上，背对着自己。用不着看见对方的脸对于Tyki的心理具有不一般的作用。某种含义上，这令他更清醒。眼前的头等大事是什么，于他而言更加明晰。  
某一瞬他差点真以为自己也是个观者，只不过是区别在于他是站在第一视角观察。好吧，该实践一下了——观众们怕不是快按捺不住了吧？他需要给予他们一个答案。  
再度入侵少女的体内时，毫不夸张地说，Tyki惊异不已。对方一阵一阵裹紧了自己的性器官，惹得下半身发热发胀，而头顶却有冷飕飕的收缩感。上一次体会这种感觉，是什么时候的事？他忘了。  
人类对于快感的阈值是会越来越高的。  
猛然间，Tyki觉得自己仿佛更年轻了，尽管他本身也不老。年轻的特权就是找到快乐总是那么容易。  
他贴上少女汗津津的后背，咬住她的肩膀。对方任他那么咬着，根本没有余力抵抗什么。即使痛，这点痛感也只是像给海面滴上一滴水那样，即刻消泯得无影无踪。  
Allison甚至都不知道交媾还未结束。她也没法知道了。  
他们的身体紧挨着，Tyki有一种感想——他觉着自己变成了一台机器，一个做着机械式运动的物体，并且大概身下的人也是类似的物体。所谓快感，可能是蒙蔽了现实的糖衣。  
他倒也甘之如饴，乐意当一台快乐的机器。  
“嗯……唔嗯……嗯……”  
伴着他野兽般的行为，少女本能地闷哼着。微弱的声音连续飘散在室内的空气中。  
冲撞中，Tyki预感到对方的身体内部又会有一波紧缩的反应来临。伏在她身躯上的他感知她的身体里里外外发烫得厉害，出汗也不能缓解的滚热。有什么哽在喉咙口的感觉愈发明显，他一边加速肉体之间的碰撞，一边低吼着。  
按照计划，这原本不是该释放的时候。但……  
先是闭眼，又再次睁眼。这是货真价实的目眩感，一如刚嗑了管制药品。这种程度对青年来说几乎有点“阴沟里翻船”的意思，好比成年人不管怎么说也不能单单饮完一杯烈酒就醉了那样。  
“Tyki，注意一下，有VIP抱怨适才画面里的体位不够理想，没能够把女孩子看清楚什么的。”通讯装置的另一头，Wisely又说话了。  
青年喟叹一声。  
“还是说，你已经‘续航不能’了？”Wisely的语气听上去有些故作体贴的揶揄意味，“需要换人吗？”  
“原来你也会这样开玩笑啊，Wisely。”调整呼吸，Tyki说，“换人也要等一会好吧。”  
“那你休息一分钟吧，记得换个姿势让他们看清楚些。”  
唉，实在是破坏氛围。青年无语地挠了挠后脑勺。  
他以手臂撑着床垫起身。他的胸膛上汗水淋漓，分辨不清到底是彼此之间哪个人身上流出的液体了。大腿、膝盖在被单上支起下半身时，一股异样的感觉袭来，Tyki向下转移视线，看见少女股间以及再往下的被单上颜色发暗。触感告诉他，那块区域湿了，并且湿得相当彻底。  
被单是被眼前的少女弄湿的吗？究竟发生了什么才会湿成这样？人类能分泌那么多液体吗？  
失禁，潮吹，还是……Tyki忽然摆脱对“营业”期间收到负面反馈的不满情绪，转眼间变得超级理解观众的心情，这下连他也很是好奇这个少女身上到底发生了什么。若是可以，能被摄像机拍摄下来该多好！要不是亲身经历，青年倾向于以为那些字眼还仅限于都市传说。  
“没想到你还是个小水包呢。”Tyki拍了一下少女的屁股说道。


	22. Chapter 22

人类活着所追求的是什么？实际上，也不过是追求快乐而已。Tyki素来就是这么认为的。而如何获取快乐，是个重大问题。人类的快乐点若是过于汇聚在某一个领域，不是生了天才般的大脑，就是迟早发展成变态。对于这二者，他都没什么兴趣。更具体而言，对于前者，他是自知与其无缘的；对于后者，他有意提防，就像他不沾烟酒的日常习惯一样。  
他将condom从自己的下身抽走，找了一会儿垃圾桶，却没找到，只好丢到了地面上。听说，有的人喜欢在性事结束后给注入过精液的condom打上结，整整齐齐地在桌面上摆成一排，炫耀战利品一般。对于这种事，青年相当无感，甚至带一丝反感。如果这么做了，就仿佛发出一种狂妄的宣言，夸耀自身性能力的同时也彰显性爱对于他的生命何等重要。这就意味着一种空洞。Tyki平时都会这么想：和性生活同等有趣的事情太多了，不同的人或事物也都有不同的特征和趣味。他可不想顾此失彼。  
回到床边，他把背对着他的少女翻转回正面。因着肌肉松弛无力，少女的身体软绵绵的。她的双眼是闭着的，灯光黯弱，Tyki粗枝大叶得没瞧见布满大半张脸的泪痕。同理，观众更不会注意到那些。  
尽管如此，见着Allison的小脸，Tyki反而意绪矛盾。不管怎么说，既然接收到千年伯爵的指令，决定了和Wisely他们联手报复Cross Marian（报复不到他本人，只好报复疑似他子女的存在），利用Deep Web的技术在Red Room里直播还能创造一些收益，那么就应当好好营业以满足那些VIP的兽欲。直播间里的VIP都预先交了至少1.0个Bitcoin作为里世界的通货，他们可以选择默默观看，也可以选择在直播过程中指挥“刽子手”做出自己希望看到的举动（费用会另外收取）。直播结束后，Wisely和他手下的人员会贩卖这段录像，当然也不排除某些VIP会转卖自己偷偷录制的视频的可能性（这种情况下，视频只会一层一层被不断贱卖，甚至有小概率会流传到表世界的网络上）。  
顺手捻起粘到少女脸蛋上的凌乱头发，Tyki将它们绕到她的耳朵后面。  
我的心绪真是反复无常啊，他感慨道。  
他们贴得很近，青年的手法温柔到弄不清楚状况的人们或许会以为那是一对胶着的爱侣，可观众们又怎会买账？怎样才能兼顾营业和不太违背自己的心情？  
为了对抗这种不上不下的心境，Tyki发散了一下思维。各种浮想飘至他的心头。  
“你可能完全不知道这回事，你的父亲，曾经对我说过一句这样的话……”Tyki的气息在她的耳边迂回，“赌鬼的世界里没有女人。”  
思索片刻，他又说：“当时他对我说出那句话，可不是真心想要训诫我的口吻呢。如果非要定义，那可以说，是在嘲讽我吧——嘲讽我交友不慎，识人失误，竟把他当做诺亚集团的朋友，认为他可以提供大量经验和技术来辅助我们开发线上版地下钱庄、数字赌场。”  
“我确实应该早就警醒的，他不是真正的赌鬼，至少我还是知道他流连花丛。如果是真正的赌鬼，大概，身体早就被输赢的反复刺激给连环掏空，哪里还有精力留给调情和性爱。”  
“唉，我也不知道为什么要跟你说这些。你能不能听见，能不能理解，还是问题呢……”  
一想到不出三十秒，Wisely就要从另一边发送提醒，Tyki便说完句话作为结束语。  
按照之前的约定，少女的后穴也是可以一搞的。Tyki却不打算从那里进入。  
对付一个昏迷的人，固定她的身体还真是有一定难度。重新给小兄弟穿好工作服后，Tyki抬起Allison的一条腿，再次进入了她。原来的姿势不好使了，因着少女的肉体过于松弛的现状。Tyki想到，不如一手抱住少女的大腿，另一手将她的双腕一起钳制在她的胃部，这样就有种驭马拉住了缰绳之感。  
将这一念头落实之后，某种难以言喻的触感着实令他一惊——他触碰到了Allison那条怪异的赤腕。不仅肤色异常，连质地也硬得不像正常人类的角质层，若要来个惊世骇俗的比喻，触觉告诉他，刚才产生一种触摸到了巨龙法夫纳的鳞片的错觉。  
大多数情况下，Tyki自认还是较为博爱的，只有偶尔才会生出对某些事物的嫌恶之情。这会儿，他确确实实讨厌起Allison的这条手臂。更糟的是，出过的汗还滞留在她手臂的皮肤上，这更提示了他，这条不正常的左臂可是一件真实的活物。  
“咕啾”，伴随对少女体内腔道的挤压，又传出明晰的水声，似有更多液体涌出了。Tyki动了动腰，这些声音便传出得更为频繁。  
还好，有这种可爱的声音相伴于这幽暗的室内，这稍稍纾解着他缠结的心绪。他可不希望那个不妙的想法持续着挥之不去，否则，这段经历就会被蒙上阴影。  
一边动作着，青年一边低头看他们结合的部位。他的阳具根部聚集了一堆白沫似的浊液，那是不间断的交合中被打发成泡沫的浆液。虽不好说完全研究透彻这些溢出的液体是怎么回事，至少，Tyki了解到这绝不是失禁导致的结果。  
思维被Wisely突兀的插话打乱了。  
“Tyki，你还是快点结束吧，你这样做下去，估计也搞不定VIP指定的‘服务性内容’啊。”  
正一脸愕然，Tyki觉出隐蔽的传送门那边响起机械式的声音。人高马大、肌肉壮实的又一位诺亚从门的另一边出现了。少顷，门又闭上了。  
“喂，Wisely，你这样不太厚道吧。”Tyki蹙眉说道  
“不是我不厚道，是观众不厚道。Red Room的这帮猎奇fans是很难满足的，我也是毫无办法。”  
青年不假思索地卯足劲，用力顶了少女体内最深处好几下，似乎这样是他发泄不满的方法。  
他果断地退出来，摘下了condom。  
来人是诺亚中代号为“恤”的Maushyma，他的面庞粗犷，尤其是嘴唇很厚，容易留给人深刻印象。记忆里，“恤”对待幼童相当耐心，像是很喜欢和孩子们相处。Tyki不太明白为何他会现身此处。  
“记得戴condom。”  
“好的。”  
想到这位他的远房表哥一直以敦实可靠的性格著称，Tyki放下心来。他相信，Maushyma既然答应了会使用condom，就一定会履行。  
不过，他为什么要担心这个呢？就算来人不愿使用condom，受到伤害的又不是他自己。他搞不懂，可搞不懂的事情真的太多太多了，他也没动力去搞懂了。  
他意欲离开这里一会儿，先去给自己倒一杯矿泉水，再去找个浴室冲一冲凉。被欲火给灼烧得，他感觉口干舌燥的。


	23. Chapter 23

对于人类而言，看清一个同类个体都很难，甚至包括他自己亦是如此。Tyki以为自己应当属于“不沾烟酒”的那类人，但实际上这二者时常出现在他的现实生活中，这很是矛盾，几乎可谓是双重标准了。他觉得，自己不管怎么说在生理层面上从未对那些东西有过依赖，既无烟瘾也无酒瘾，那么从心理上而言就与“不沾烟酒”无异。他的三观就是这么回事。  
从冲淋房里出来，他用浴巾擦干身上的水分，步入休息室。他又喝了好大一杯水。在洗澡之前喝过，而这一会儿他又给自己体内补充了不少水分。休息室与Red Room直播现场仅一墙之隔，且隔音效果不太行，他甚至能不时听到隔壁的动静。比如，Maushyma衣服上的某些金属部件晃动时发出的清脆声音，少女胴体被丢到另外一个床垫上发出的闷声（他推测Allison被转移到那个造型略特殊的小床上了），他们的喘息声，地毯、床单等织物受到摩擦的声响，空调以及新风系统产生的噪音，等等。  
房间里没有闭路电视之类的存在，但有和没有之间也没有本质差别。各种声音传递的信息量还是挺大的。Tyki环顾了整个休息室，只好拿起茶几上放置的iPad。差不多，除此以外别无其他可供休闲的方式了。  
虽然不想承认，但Tyki这时候发现了自己的劣势——他真的不太擅长利用现代化电子设备取乐。手上拿了这么个玩意儿，他都不知道该点开什么才能适用于消遣。该看电影吗，该听音乐吗，还是该玩游戏？Tyki手扶下巴，琢磨了一小会儿，还是决定玩游戏。  
手指在屏幕上划来划去，各色app图标在他眼底都晃过了，真是眼花缭乱。他意外地发现连flappy bird这种经历过下架风波的游戏都在这个iPad里，不由一惊。这款游戏在2013年5月上架，2014年2月下架，这期间曾一度风靡一时，引起大量话题。这游戏的作者Dong Nguyen却偏偏在风头正盛的2014年2月将游戏突然下架，世人皆被此举弄得摸不着头脑。Tyki回忆，Wisely说过flappy bird不是Dong Nguyen一个人的作品，甚至连游戏操作方法的构想都是别人告诉他的，他只是当初在Deep Web的某个论坛里升级非常快，从而得到了各路大佬的重视，获取了flappy bird的方案。要说什么是Dong Nguyen自己制作的，那大约只有游戏的程序代码是他十个手指头敲出来的，甚至连那只嘴唇肥厚的bird形象都是有人给它设计好的。  
Tyki不是什么Deep Web专家。他自认是个连Python程序都不会写的电脑白痴。Dong Nguyen为何当时把flappy bird下架了呢？他想了半天，也没回忆出来Wisely在故事的后半段说了什么。尽管如此，关于Deep Web的世界，有一点他是明白的——这是各路大佬云集的地方，这里面许多人相当有实力——各种意义上的实力。不用说Red Room这种超越常规的点播服务，连买凶杀人在Deep Web里都是明码标价的。杀一个普通人相对便宜一些，而对于商业、政治明星而言，杀掉一个竞争对手的价格放普通人眼里就是天文数字了。  
杀掉Cross什么的，Tyki也不是没有过一丝冲动。但千年伯爵不会同意，而若是保持理性在线的话，Tyki也同样感到这样不太妥。原本，Cross的种种做法就让集团蒙受了巨大损失，就算雇佣杀手去干掉他还是需付一笔钱，这样也太不划算了。Wisely提出可以抓来Cross的亲属放进Red Room直播，这样不仅可以享受施加非人道行为带来的快意，还可以获得金钱上的收益。在基于线上数字货币交易所的操盘方面，Wisely把握Bitcoin的涨跌已是老手了，直播所获得的Bitcoin他都会适时地在交易所交易，兑换成美元。  
可能是因为在电子游戏的领域太过“业余”，Tyki没有点开其他游戏，就点开了flappy bird。以前他不是没玩过，现在的他想重温一下。  
依稀记得，若干年前玩flappy bird的时候，通常连第一个管道都躲不过去。Tyki连玩10局，最高纪录竟突破了5分。似乎重新认识这个游戏的过程让他更熟悉如何控制手指的运动频率以配合小鸟飞起、降落的高度。玩着玩着，Wisely说过的一段话浮上他心头——“Flappy Bird这游戏几乎可以陶冶人的性情，一般人总会被这游戏的操作方式折磨得心浮气躁，只有静下心来愿意熟悉操作，才能玩得好”。  
Tyki一口气连玩了100局，领会到Wisely这段话的精辟所在。的确，一个不小心小鸟就会撞到管道，game over，一切重来，极易使人懊恼。而他偏不生气。不经大脑思考而肆意发泄怒意？那可不优雅呢。  
约莫是从第100局往后，Tyki渐入佳境，或者不如说，是成绩上来了个飞跃。某一局里，他居然玩到了140分，也就意味着，小鸟连续140次躲过了管道的阻碍。摸到了门道以后，Tyki更是一发不可收拾，继续又不知玩了多少局。想要刷新之前的记录也没那么简单，为此，他又花费了好大一番功夫。  
操作这只笨拙的小鸟飞行，令他忘却了时间。Wisely的声音响起时，把他的思绪拉回现实。  
“Tyki，你现在可以回到Red Room了，Fiedla好像快好了，接下来要为下一个环节做准备了。”  
闻声，Tyki放下iPad。  
可没什么值得沉迷的呢，不过是一个iPad上的游戏而已，何况画质和程序都毫无精致可言。Tyki一边穿衣服一边如此想道。  
开启暗门时，他随意一瞥便发觉Allison不在大床上，也不在波浪形的小床上，朝下一扫视，才注意到少女的身体倒在地上。为什么是在地上？这地毯踩上去的质感还是挺粗糙的啊。Tyki的眼神满是疑惑。  
稍微远一些的地方，Maushyma半裸着靠墙站着，正低头看着他的智能手机，也许是在浏览商务信息。而Fiedla正伏在Allison身上，伸长着舌头索吻。是否能够称之为索吻亦未可知，少女显然失去神智，很大程度上无法回应。这样看起来就像一个男人伸着舌头反复卷起少女的舌尖，滑落，再卷起，再滑落……如此循环下去，少女的眼睛里也没可能因此而恢复多少神采吧，Tyki看着都感到无聊。  
“Fiedla，该结束了吧？是Wisely把我叫出来的。要准备下一步了。”  
“Tyki，听说处女的小嘴吸起来是甜甜的呢。你感觉呢？”  
“够了吧，你怎这么恶心哦？”  
诺亚中代号为“蚀”的Fiedla瘪了瘪嘴，露出一副相当不屑一顾的表情，说道：“小气Tyki，你可以亲那么久，为什么我不可以。”  
“唉，真不想被你这么说。” 蓦地，Tyki不无尴尬，接着叹气道，“随你好了，大不了我和Wisely说再等等吧。”  
一番思虑，他在心里做了取舍——还是家族和睦更重要，其他的事放一边，不要太计较了。  
看着地面上发丝凌乱，肤色比起先前更显苍白的Allison（“苍白”与否没准只是他的心理作用），他又默念了一遍，不要太计较了。


	24. Chapter 24

这个幽暗的屋子里，竦立着一套金属架子，大致而言呈现出符号“#”的形状，只是横着的两条杠间距约二十厘米，约一米宽；而两条竖杠的高度约为成年男性的平均身高。金属的表层漆成了粉红色，显得分外旖旎，一眼就能让人辨识出它大约是服务于某种情趣。  
先前Tyki还在屋里时，没有使用过。根据Wisely的传话，他们很快就需要用上这套架子了。  
Fiedla拽着Allison的小腿在地毯上拖行。待少女胴体被拖到架子下方，Tyki和Maushyma合力协助彼此将她按照Wisely所说的内容固定到金属架上。这过程中，Tyki不经意触碰到架子的横杠，发粘的触感告诉他这架子不久前被人使用过。当时的他，脑海不免溢出少许浮想，后来查了完整版视频才明白这架子上二十分钟前究竟发生了什么。  
在他沉浸于Flappy Bird的操作中时，某VIP注入好几个单位的Bitcoin，提出已不满足于“轮奸”戏码，而是渴求看到更有趣的画面。Wisely对Fiedla与 Maushyma传达了该VIP的意愿。在这种怂恿下，他们二人配合演出“双龙入洞”——将Allison的身子放置到金属架子上，腋下夹在横杠上，胸部正好卡在两条横杠的中间，他们两个男人前后夹击着少女的身体，磨合好一会儿以后，找到和谐的频率才能共同进进出出。  
唯一值得Tyki欣慰的是，当他查看视频时注意到Fiedla有使用condom，心想好在这个人具有基本常识——这么多人一起交换体液的后果可不是闹着玩的。  
在Maushyma的帮助下，当Tyki亲手将Allison以与先前迥异的姿态固定在架子上，顿时，他突兀地想到，像她这样的孩子，人生轨迹岂不是跟那只Flappy Bird差不多？许许多多人抱怨过这个游戏里对于小鸟飞行轨迹的“容错率”太低，仅仅是稍微不留神，小鸟就会撞到管道，无缘穿越出口。而她的命运属性里包含的“容错率”……如此看来，也是很低的了。  
系好麻绳后，Tyki和Maushyma一起后退了几步。对于Allison被安排的造型，Fiedla比他俩还更加满意似的，连眼皮也不眨一下地盯视其良久——少女被倒挂在金属架上，只有单腿被紧紧绑在竖杠上，这样一来由于重力作用，双腿叉开，另一条腿垂在下面。由于两腿分得很开，这般模样堪称秽亵之至了，原来的幽密之处再无隐秘可言，曝露于场合内外的众目睽睽之下。  
“各种颜色组合得真是妙哉，妙哉。” Fiedla 点评道，“你不觉得这孩子很漂亮吗？头发、奇怪的疤痕和手臂，白色和红色的反差，实在奇妙。”  
Tyki先“嗯”了一声，声音的含义含糊不清，不像赞同也不像质疑，然后说：“是吗。”  
一旁的Maushyma沉默不语。  
“而且，嘴唇、乳晕以及下面……颜色也很可爱呢。”  
“室内这么暗，这你也能看得出来吗？好吧，厉害了。”  
Tyki勉强附和着，想到据传Fiedla在绘画工具、颜料方面是个收藏家，可他在绘画方面也没什么突出造诣，却偏好收集各类色彩相关的物件，也算是有点奇特。眼下，Tyki搞不懂对那些颜色评头论足意义何在。Allison被吊在金属架上的姿态，让他把她两腿间的情况看得清清楚楚。依前前后后观察少女的性器官的印象，他切切实实认识到Allison的身子被玩开了，否则一条细线也不会变成敞开的洞口。会阴部分疑似因性事的磨损而肿胀起来，粘在外面的浊液里还挂着血丝。  
那些血丝是谁弄出来的呢？Tyki记得他在的时候还没有出血的，那么很可能是Maushyma和Fiedla咯？这孩子第一次进入性爱的世界就碰上多人性交的场面，的确太过火了，他忍不住不停去想到底是谁把少女弄得流血的，这个问题在他大脑里盘旋得有些疯狂。即便如此，这种问题又怎么好意思问得出？都是一家人，怎么能为了一个外人计较这些。  
“你们有没有发现这女孩子的身体是特别的？” Fiedla问。  
Maushyma依旧不说话，Tyki应和道：“怎么啦？”  
“大概是特别敏感的缘故吧，都失禁了。”  
“真的假的？”  
“地上有一滩，刚拖过来的时候地面也有痕迹。”  
Tyki朝地毯上看，仔细地看过后，他才意识到Fiedla所言不虚，地毯上有些地方颜色发暗，经辨认，是濡湿的痕迹。根据这个量来推测，失禁的可能性很大。他听见Maushyma猛地吸入一口气，又猛地呼出一口气，不知道是不是为此叹息。  
目光再度回到Allison身上，他想到这孩子是完完全全晕过去了，穴口甚至没有收缩回来，目前全身都是松弛到不能更松弛的状态。这种时候失去神智几乎是幸事了。  
三人的耳机同时传来Wisely的通知。  
“下面，源自东方古国的‘投壶’游戏就要开始了。”  
“‘投壶’是什么？”Tyki感觉自己像个请教老师的小学生。  
“这次的VIP下的单确实略为复杂，和一般情况不太一样。‘投壶’的典故出自远东世界在十七世纪出现的一本情色小说。太过学术的部分就略过不谈了，简单而言，东方古人的‘投壶’就是就是把手中的箭投掷进壶里的游戏。你们需要投掷的‘箭’就收纳在大床底下了。”  
“‘壶’又在哪里……罢了，当我什么都没问。”寡言的Maushyma倒是开了口，话没说完，剩余的部分又被咽了回去。  
他们三人相互之间使了眼色。游戏中的“壶”，此处盛纳欲望的容器，唯有……  
他们的视线交汇到了同一处。  
Tyki思忖，此乃体现了恶趣味极致的游戏，邪恶之中又混入莫名其妙的品味。  
他弯腰在大床底部找到了一个纱袋，里面装着一捆顶端绑着羽毛的细木棍，不用怀疑，这就是“箭”了。发挥着服务大家的精神，Tyki给另外两人分发了“箭”。  
“对了，Wisely，我们应该站到距离多远的地方才开始投掷比较好？” Fiedla问道。  
“你们都向后走七步吧，注意尽量站成一排。”  
照做后，Tyki便说：“这……真的能投得进去吗？”就算少女的阴户敞开着，毕竟也只是一个小洞，隔这么远投掷，他可没有什么信心投中。  
“我们手上不是有那么多‘箭’吗，总能有人投中吧。” Fiedla摆弄着木棍，说道。  
Wisely清了清嗓，然后对着通讯装置的另一边说：“你们尽管投就是了，投中的人会有奖励。”  
什么奖励？Tyki没有问出这句，他感到自己的这种欲言又止和Maushyma如出一辙。投就是了，乱丢也无妨。此时的他意图修剪自己的杂念。  
Red Room是何种场所？不就是供人发泄、满足那些最不堪的欲念的剧场而已吗。


	25. Chapter 25

Fiedla第一个投出了“箭”。见此，Tyki也开始投掷。Maushyma是第三个。  
很快就投完了五轮，与Tyki预想的结果毫厘不爽，根本没有人投中。他忖量，这个游戏最大的卖点在于其极为淫秽，哪里真是在比赛谁的臂力、方向控制得恰到好处，又不是飞镖比赛。正这么想着，轮到他投掷了。  
那一瞬，他觉得自己应该是什么都没在想的状态，只不过是手臂和手指一同相当放松地运动了一下肌肉，甚至连眼神都没有十分专注在少女胯间的那个标的上。然而……  
Maushyma先是沉吟了一声“Oh”，数秒后Fiedla鼓起掌来。  
恍然得犹如刚结束了一个短暂的梦，Tyki一手按摩太阳穴，重新打量着面前的情形。哪里能想到，那支细木棍竟不偏不倚地落入了女穴内，五彩的羽毛招摇地在空调口送来的气流中微微飘舞，活像一面旗帜。  
这怎么可能呢？但它就这么发生了！  
Tyki呆呆地站着。  
室内三人的通讯装置里同时响起Wisely的声音：“Wow，这么快就产生了赢家吗？”  
“赢家？”Tyki尽量让自己的语气听起来不那么不知好歹。  
“还是你运气好啊，Tyki。” 说着，Fiedla对Tyki做了个High Five的动作，Tyki迎合地举起胳膊击掌。  
“赢家有奖励哦。”Wisely在另一边说道。  
“奖励？”我猜不是什么好东西。Tyki没把后半句给说出来破坏气氛，他自觉已经把Red Room的套路摸得越来越准了。  
“介绍奖励前，先得给你们介绍一样重要道具才行。”  
Wisely言毕，他们三人被一阵传送带的响动吸引了注意力。暗门打开，又进来了一个人。这人穿着白大褂，看起来像个医生，手拎一个看起来颇有分量的铁箱。这样，这个看似封闭空间内出现了第四个人。Tyki知道这次Red Room隔壁会安插一名黑道密医，因为计划实施前Wisely告诉过他。如果不谈行医资格证件，来者确实是一个医生。  
想都不用想，这个新冒出来的人必定是Wisely提前部署好的。  
“怎么称呼，big bro？” Fiedla拍了拍来者的肩膀。  
“斑尾。”  
多亏了处处充盈暗红色光线的掩护，另外三人才没察觉这位密医的面色胀红得厉害。Red Room的建筑构造注定了其隔音效果并不出色，而这名医生在他们三人与少女发生性行为的场所隔壁，从头待到了尾。等待期间，他不似Tyki那般淡定，听闻种种样样的声音，持续焦躁了许久。时不时传递到Red Room的微弱脚步声，其来源便是他。  
斑尾放下铁箱，正从褂子的口袋里拿钥匙。不用说，Wisely提到的道具就在里面了。  
箱子打开后，见其内部装着的物件，Tyki稍稍皱了一下眉。  
只见一柄闪着寒光的斧头，躺在箱内的凹槽里。木制的柄部颜色漆黑，更显板斧金属部分的锃亮。  
“给他们介绍介绍这个东西的来历。”Wisely对医生说道。  
斑尾朗声道：“想必大家都听说过诸如WWE、UFC之类的硬核体育竞技赛事，在Deep Web的世界里也有着类似的比赛，比如V Ring。比起WWE和UFC，V Ring的竞技才能真正称得上是选手之间的‘殊死搏斗’，理由是在V Ring 的任一比赛中，只有赢的那一方才有资格活下去，而输的另一方必然沦为牺牲品。具体来说，选手A和选手B在比赛中不期而遇，他们各自可选择一件趁手的武器上场，竞赛规则不限制使用任何招式，其中一位选手必须杀死另一位才算晋级；否则，驻守在场地外的工作人员就会用机关枪将选手A和B一起射杀。换言之，选手们只能够杀死对方或者等着被杀，除这二者以外别无选择。这把斧子曾经的主人是V Ring中最传奇的选手之一，Wafaa A，库尔德人，12岁便进入赛事低龄组，手刃了无数个比他自己还年长的选手后，成为最无悬念的青少年赢家。在他成年后加入别国雇佣兵集团前，这把他过去最常使用的武器被V Ring主办方回收，重新抛光并进行了拍卖。从某种意义上来讲，这把斧子是一件魔物，因了吸过太多人的鲜血，手柄才会变为黑色。”  
Fiedla “啧啧”两声。  
“这斧头难道是Wisely你买下的？”Tyki问。  
“不，是某个VIP过去买下的收藏品，这次是寄给我们使用的。他预先下了订单，订单内容就是要我们用它来操作这场直播的压轴好戏——‘处刑’环节。”  
手柄都发黑成这样了还指望它接着吸更多的人血吗……Tyki如此思考着那位VIP的用意。  
“上一轮‘投壶’赢家的奖励就是有权随意决定如何‘处决’。想要先砍断四肢，就可以先砍去手脚作为开端；想要从躯干入手，也可以斩击躯干的任何部位，不过我得告诉你们对付躯干需要更多技巧，会比较麻烦；若等不及了，想直接斩首，也是可以的。”  
“噢，这样啊。”Tyki支起下巴思索了一两分钟，说，“我有权决定如何‘处刑’的话，能不能让你们给即将被‘处刑’的对象扎一针什么麻醉剂之类的药物啊，尤其是能控制住血压的那种。”  
另一边，Wisely“呃”了好长一声，又说：“这是为了什么？我们之前完全没有过这种先例。”  
“你想啊，我这么一个养尊处优的……高帅富，对吧？要是过会被喷个满头满脸满身的血，不觉得很腥气吗？我有洁癖的。”  
话音刚落，Maushyma的嘴角肌肉抽搐了。他是想笑却又拼命憋住了。他又不是不知道三个月前Tyki为了逃避被家族里的老人催婚跑到了南部邻国待了大半个月，伪装成外乡打工仔，跟一堆旷工一起生活了大半个月，那段时间里条件很可能艰苦到澡都没法洗几把，现在又来说他有洁癖，呵呵呵呵。  
Wisely沉默了。通讯装置里又传来一阵背景噪音。待噪音随“哔”的一声被切断，Wisely再度回到话筒跟前，他对斑尾说：“医生，你过会下到地下室，我们的人会送一些芬太尼过去。”  
“收到。”  
“Wisely对你真好啊，Tyki，” Fiedla说，“好像大家都对你很好。这是为什么呢？”  
“对哦，你不说我都差点没发现，”Tyki微笑道，“这是为什么呢？”  
Fiedla也笑了笑。  
斑尾从暗门又出去了。Tyki从铁箱里拿出板斧，尝试性地挥动几下。手上传递而来的触感不知包含几分真实，令Tyki感觉这把斧子的木柄不像普通木制品那般干燥。不那么干燥，难道果真是沾染过鲜血的缘故？  
Tyki拎着斧头，将其刃部抵到了Allison左臂上二色的交界处，那里是深红色、粗硬质地与雪白柔软的分水岭。要说从哪里砍起？他毫不犹豫地选定了。  
他又举起斧子，对着空气挥动着比划。他在利用这个空档，通过这柄板斧，试着代入那位V Ring的常胜将军去感受其内心的狠戾与黑暗。  
“你的动作简直跟砍柴一样。” Fiedla戏谑道。  
“噢，你说对了，前一阵子我还真在墨西哥砍过柴呢。”Tyki继续微笑。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25、26章之间的时间线不是连贯的，所以不要怀疑你漏看了。

由于医院禁烟，Cross焦躁不安地枯坐了很久。等待的时间让人不知所措，他又根本没有心思拿起手机看点什么。不如说，他真不想直视手机，无论是屏幕桌面，还是网页，又或者是APP……现代科技营造的种种工具，都令他惶惑。  
他记得“我滚去赚钱了”是昏迷在病床上的少女对他说的最后一句话。这句话的真正含义，相当于暴力地直接捣到了他最深的恐惧点——防不胜防的信息洪流，他却偏偏没有匀出精力去分析、抵御。  
懊恼到极点，第一次让Cross领悟到了什么叫做痛彻心扉。偏偏是人到中年被这种凄惶杀了个措手不及，一夜之间，他发觉自己苍老了，身与心都不再年轻。只有年轻，才会让人误以为前方的道路是无穷无尽的坦途。某一刹那，他觉得山穷水尽，眼前的一切从未如此黯淡过。  
他坐在床边，听着心电图机、呼吸机等医学仪器发出均匀的声音。自那天起，已经度过了整整十天。由于断肢的末端供血良好，通过每日上午的换药，他发现她创口的表面都愈合得差不多了。麻烦的是，都十天过去了，人却尚未苏醒。他明白这是过度摄入抑制中枢神经系统的药物所致的脑损伤，可毕竟都这么久了……  
若是孩子醒来，新的问题又会接踵而至。事件的各种前因后果……如何交代？  
但难道不醒来就好了么？  
一旦开始思考，思绪就会缠结成一团乱麻，伴随思考深入还会越缠越紧。Cross坐不住了，欠身重新查看Allison的状况。虽然鼻导管给予的氧气应是充足的，但他注意到少女的嘴唇又变得干涸了。昏迷的病患连水都无法直接喝，他去取来湿纱布，放置到她的嘴上，让其包覆住嘴唇，等待里面蓄满的水分漏下去。待水分漏下去一部分，还要用滴管添加新的水进去。  
往昔，他是素来不懂如何照顾病人的，也完全没有那种兴趣。最近他是不得不走出了原先的心理舒适区，近乎于逼迫自己学习如何护理病人。  
护理，是“繁琐”、“不得怠慢”的集大成，即使仅仅是刚松懈了一下神经，罪恶感的脚步便紧随其后。他连气也叹不出了。  
准备给纱布上加水时，Cross注意到这块棉质材料上冒出了小小的泡，分秒流逝，这些气泡还有着越来越绵密的趋势。  
这是一种征兆。  
他聚精会神地去观察Allison的每一丝细微变化。先是呼吸声变得更为频繁、显著，心电图上显示的波动变得更为陡峭。真正作为质的变化的是——洁白的羽睫微微颤动的时刻，直到少女的眉眼完全张开，这中间经历了绷紧又再重新舒张开来的过程。  
Cross反倒错愕得不能自己，连马上取下纱布这件事都忘记了。  
天晓得睁开双眼对于这个尚处于青春期的少女已是多么费劲的一件事了。苏醒过后，她像是很想说点什么，可喉咙喑哑得根本发不出声，只能气息不稳地徒然抖动双唇。  
“渴……”她的口型如是说着，但是能否被识别就是另外一回事了。  
从纱布漏下去的水滴实在杯水车薪，她其实很想大口喝上水，以润泽干枯的咽喉。  
Cross能看出她很想表达什么，可具体是什么，他摸不准。他没有那么善解人意，按他自己的说法就是他“又不是女人”。  
“渴……”Allison又地说了一遍。这一次，她的嘴唇颤抖得更厉害了。  
或许是委实无法再静待Cross做出反应了，她费力地试图直起身。这一动作几乎成了与盖在身上的厚棉被搏斗。  
让Cross担心的一幕终于发生了。  
发觉出有一丝不对劲的感觉后，Allison意欲做出一个抬起左臂的动作。当她真的举起残肢后，Cross以肉眼可见她的晶灰色眼睛里，瞳孔正急遽扩大。  
她闷闷地发出了一声“啊”，声音空洞又无力。那是从胸臆深处才能勉强挤出的空气振动。  
很快，她便两眼翻白地倒在床上了。即是又昏了过去。  
这下Cross再也不能旁观下去了。他跑出去叫来路过的值班护士。  
有很多天，他都不敢照镜子了。他简直不能够想象自己的模样有多狼狈。护士回应他的语气与神态都包含着几分恻隐，他就更加确信自己的狼狈了。  
人到中年，还被如此怜悯，令Cross的心绪相当灰暗。然，这灰暗并不是一点点光芒都不囊括。至少目前，还有被点燃的少许微光。  
护士又叫来了别的护士还有医生。他们一齐进入Allison的病房。Cross感到安慰了一些。起码，还有现代医学可以依靠。他希望别是什么器质性的问题导致方才的昏厥，只是心理层面的混乱就好了。  
饶是他知识面宽广，可如何应付Allison日后的情况，他也摸不准自己该怎么办。怎么解释，又怎么引导？  
“道理你都懂，怎么就做不好”，这句成功学书籍上频频出现的台词，是一个浓缩化的寓言。Cross如是想道。  
为什么道理你都懂，可就是做不好？只因为情绪是人类发挥智慧的大敌。抗拒现实、追悔莫及、愤懑不平、惊慌错愕……真实的世界就是这样，太多太多的情感盛满了心灵，哪还能允许有多余的空间用来冷静地思考和实践。  
原来绝大部分人类都只是情绪的奴隶，都摆脱不了内心的感性体验，因此理性才会比金刚钻、藏红花更宝贵。认识到这一点，令Cross感到唏嘘，为自己虚掷光阴太久，这才幡然醒悟而喟然。但是这一刻他依然气也叹不出一口。  
病房内的医生和护士们一会在检查，一会在低声讨论着什么。  
趁着他们还在讨论，徘徊在走廊上的红发中年男人又陷入了痛苦的思索——所谓悲剧的起源，是否适合和盘托出？若不选择毫无保留的倾吐，那什么是值得告解的，什么是应当隐瞒的？  
进与退，都是比斯芬克斯的谜语更加难解的困境。


	27. Chapter 27

他清楚得很，这就是诺亚们导演的复仇。然而……  
自Allison再度苏醒，Cross觉察到自己的心乱如麻一点也没有因此得到纾解。尽管在医生的准许下，已可以脱离呼吸机了，但孩子仍旧十分虚弱，从方方面面都能瞧得出。他看到Allison不仅面色如纸，连左眼附近的疤痕都褪去血液般的深红色了，现在变成了淡红色。散在枕头上的头发也看不出还残留多少光泽，只是一味缟素。  
这次醒来以后，Cross从上次的情况里攫取了经验，马上给Allison准备好了饮用水。她喝了很多的水，一连好几杯，Cross怀疑她一口气喝完了接近一公升的液体。喝完后，Cross拿起壶去走廊尽头取直饮水。不管怎么说都得存好一些水放在病房里备用。  
取水回来，他又得拿走餐盒，过不了几分钟就又到了打饭的时间。照顾病人就是这样，不免兜兜转转。  
把食物拿到病房时，隔了一段距离，他就知道Allison有在注视他。躺在床上的少女，小脸都还陷在枕头里，他看不清她的眉目，但是不知为何他就是知道她一直注意着自己的行踪。说不清道不明的直觉。  
走到病床旁边的椅子附近时，他对上了Allison的眼睛，他们的视线彼此交汇着。霎时，Cross感到背后一凉——Allison看向他的眼神，透出无法形容的疏离感。他不能确认她对着陌生人时是不是就会流露这种目光，可至少她绝对不会对着熟悉的人流露如此神情。  
当少女转而看向餐盒里的食物时，他便了然她确实饥肠辘辘。然后，“就像一个女人一样”，他拿起勺子，舀起含着淀粉以及各种蔬菜的浆体，一口一口喂到她嘴里。这是过去他万万想不到的，此时此刻此地的自己居然在做着这种伺候人的事情。  
什么“男人该做的事情”、“女人该作的事情”……他自知他骨子里就是个性别沙文主义者。但他没空自我批判了，他还有很多事情要做，很多事情要想。  
餐盒空了。Allison没说“没吃饱”之类的话，她抬眼与Cross对视，他便拿起餐盒走出病房。不多时，他又盛了一盒新的回来。  
喂食的过程是重复的动作，也许是第一次，Cross感到这种一味的重复并不枯燥单调。当孩子又吃完一盒食物后，少许温煦久违地升腾在他心中。  
在这之后，还要去清洁餐盒。虽然这么多事，一件件地去看，都不需要费多少力气，却是最磨损人精神的存在。Cross还是不敢松懈神经，担心一旦松弛下来，疲劳就会立即侵蚀自己的神经。生命真是一连串的荒谬，目前他需要做那么多过往时日里最嫌恶的事。通过十天的学习，他在这些事上竟还进步这么快。  
再次回到病房，等待他的是持久的岑寂。床上的Allison换了背对他的姿势躺着。他坐在椅子上，一时失语。理论上，他应当像别的病患家属一样，见缝插针地休息。没有事情做而心里发慌，倒不是因为闲下来了，而是他忍不住为了别的事而想来想去，思绪宛如在一条不知出口在何处的黑暗隧道里不停打转。  
半晌，Allison又将身体转回平躺的姿势。  
他感到不得不说些什么了，总有些话题是必然回避不了的。  
“你的左手……”没有经过试探。红发中年男人只是自顾自地说着，语声几经卡顿，“你下班回来的路上……过马路时，太不小心了……有一辆速度很慢的车遮挡了视线……斜对面过来的车速度太快……”  
拙劣的演技和俗套的谎言，站在审视的角度，Cross简直都想给他自己的表现打个不及格的分数。当他还在思虑着该如何把话语圆下去才能不容易使Allison怀疑，下意识地向她看去，原意是为了捕捉她的神态细微变化以推断她是否相信自己。  
“所以……所以……”  
他说不下去了。一种难以言喻的震撼攫住了他——病床上的少女，面庞上不带任何能够被定义为“表情”的肌肉微动作，明知旁人在对自己说话，也只是双目无神而涣散地凝望着上方的虚空。  
难道那真是单纯的发呆吗？  
这依然处于盛夏时节。窗外的日光强烈，百叶窗的阻隔也挡不住其倾泻而下的明亮与热度。Cross却感到体内某一处异常寒冷，冷到堪比西伯利亚气候的惨淡。  
Allison的淡漠，令他难以估测她脑损伤的程度深浅。  
短暂的沉默没能在他们二人之间横亘多久，Allison又一次转身，换了卧姿。换了不久，又辗转成最初始的平躺。Cross看得出她体内生出了无法平衡的躁动，不由地绷紧神经。  
她无法长久维持平躺的姿势，一次又一次转身。转来转去，床单都被此举弄出了越来越多的褶皱。找不到那个能让自己舒适的姿势，少女开始从鼻腔发出呻吟。  
Cross立刻靠近，双臂撑在床垫上观察着她。  
“疼……”  
她的右手捂在包住左臂断口的纱布和绷带上，因着痛苦，五官纠到了一块儿去。  
疼？Cross想，上午换药的时候都能看出创口的皮肤恢复良好，要是因为清理伤口导致疼痛也不应该是现在疼啊。  
“疼……疼……”  
Allison一连说出好几个“疼”，说完便又紧咬嘴唇。Cross见她的眼泪都被迫出了眼角，心焦万分。  
马上，一个医学专业词汇闯入他的脑海——幻肢疼痛。  
“啊……啊！”  
已疼到完全说不出清晰的字眼，少女全身缩成一团发出哀嚎。这是极为痛苦的标志。Cross来不及思考，伸手控制住她的右手，接着强硬地拉开，以免碰伤残肢的创口。他也无奈于这般做法根本无益于缓解苦厄，从她右手的手指以夸张的形态与速度向指节屈伸的反方向动作着就能明了。  
其实遇到这种情况，理应是该求助于医护人员的。可他实在做不到在这一时刻放下这孩子，自己跑出病房外去呼唤人过来。  
什么都是滞后的，学识渊博、体力优越也没能帮助他扭转什么。值班护士听闻房间内的动静而赶来前，他又一次深刻地感到无力与愧疚。


	28. Chapter 28

Cross又一次领教了夜是如何漫长，而上一次体会这一点是在Allison入院第一夜。他简直没有胆量再一次回忆起那种遭受当头棒喝过后如临深渊般的黑暗，黑得伸手不见五指。Allison的伤痕透露出的信息中，令他无法回避这孩子遭受过性侵的事实。光是这样难道还不够吗？他这样悲愤地想过。可诺亚们的报复行为远远没有那么简单。  
医护人员虽来病房里看过，可能是“幻肢疼痛”对于截肢患者而言并不非常罕见的缘故，他们也谈不上有多上心，但也只是对Allison提出“不要过度呼吸或者憋气”、“放松”之类的建议。Cross倒是很想愤怒地质问他们到底有没有什么好办法能缓解，可由于自己在医学方面也有涉猎，不是对“幻肢疼痛”属于疑难杂症完全没有了解，只好硬生生咽下这口气。  
少女的肢体挣扎被他以蛮力遏止住，包扎好的创面才能维持完好。经过多小时的反复发作过后，她也精疲力竭了。Allison逐渐平静下来以后，Cross从她的身躯时不时的抖动中看得出痛楚并没有真正止息，不过是剧烈的抵抗转化为了轻微些许的抽搐。不管是哪一种形式的疼痛，都让Cross痛心不已。夜色渐浓，他把灯给关了，以为暗一些的环境会促进她睡眠。过不了多久，时断时续的呻吟再度传来。  
Allison是一个怎样的孩子呢？Cross的记忆里，从来没出现过她为了逃避上学或者别的什么而装病的时候。他相信一定是她实在忍耐不下去了，才会这样呻吟着。  
他困惑又无助地站在床边，看着她的脸。  
伸手一摸孩子的后背，又是湿凉的一大片。Cross在早些的时候已经给Allison换过衣服了，没想到没过多少时间又被冷汗浸湿了。人本来就虚弱，若是再着凉更不行。他从Allison的后腰向上掀起衣服，脱下，丢在一边，转身去找换洗衣物。找到一件备用的病号服后，他回头一看，孩子又像一只煮熟的虾一样瑟缩着，颤抖着。  
说是煮熟的虾都不够确切，因为没有如此毫无血色的熟虾。  
只能这样先换上备用衣服，翌日等孩子稍微恢复些精神再擦洗一把身子了。这么想着，他给少女换上烘干过的衣服。  
“水……”  
换好衣服后，Allison说出了这个简单的字眼。  
Cross会意地拿来水壶，把水倒进运动水瓶里。接过水瓶以后，缩成小小一团的Allison把水瓶拿在怀里，先是大口大口地喝，然后换成小口小口的啜饮。仿佛在疼痛的间隙里，喝水是一种奢侈的消遣。  
喝完后，待身旁的人拿回水瓶，她又换回平躺的姿势，呻吟声停止了。  
见此，Cross揣测此时的她也许在酝酿睡意，这是一件好事。这一整天下来，太消耗人了。  
他坐在椅子上，抱臂趴在床边，也休息了。补充体力是必要的，谁也不知道明天还会不会出现新的磨人精力的突发状况。  
待到凌晨，Cross被一阵动静弄醒了。Allison又开始发出急促的喘息。他本就不敢睡得太沉，抬头睁眼看一下手表，凌晨三点五十五分，还未到四点。如此算来，孩子只休息了两个小时不到。  
才这么点时间而已。  
病床上的少女隐忍地喘着粗气，或许是压抑着什么而没有辗转反侧，亦或许是连翻身都嫌费力气。她的眼睛没有紧紧闭上，而是无力地微阖，眼睫上积蓄着凝固的和未凝固的泪，簌簌地抖动。  
即便是夜里，只要灯灭得久了，人眼还是能攫取许多画面。Cross看得见深蓝色的夜包围着他们二人，Allison面无人色地被夜色吞噬着曾经鲜活的气息，凌乱的银色发丝，渐显寸寸成灰的寂寥。俨如这个孩子的生命，能否在不远的未来安然地停留于人世，也会是一个悲伤的疑念，牵动他的肝肠。  
于此，种种情愫，掩饰得再好，又怎能不溃堤。  
他伸出手臂，让孩子的脑袋枕在他的臂弯上。先是在孩子的眼睑上印上一吻。这个浅浅的吻，又游移到她的唇边。他们彼此之间的距离，是如此切近……  
好像再不这么做，就来不及了。  
“这是晚安吻。”  
男人如是说着，声线沉稳而温柔。这一刻，他都几乎认不出那是自己的声音。  
夏日的晨光总是来得比其他任何时候要早。他要尽力争取，争取在天色变亮前让孩子能够进入梦乡。  
“道过晚安了，所以……”  
所以，睡神就会理所当然地降临。而这后半句，就让它融化，流入无言的目光中。二人注视着彼此。  
“Da……Daddy？”  
眼帘缓缓地张合着，少女弱弱地出声。方才的浅吻，宛如一枚小小的石子落入心湖，泛起一圈记忆的涟漪。光影音容，瞬间浮现。来自昔日，又似梦幻。  
她不由自主地发出了这一声呼唤。  
语声未出情先动。男人又吻住了少女，而这一次，他们一同加深了这个吻。他们的嘴唇表面因着干燥，有着纸一般的质感，但其内里都是湿润、柔软的。他们品尝到彼此最柔软的部分，气息缱绻。  
这个吻是平静的，并不沾染太多情欲。而它持续了很久。  
Cross忘了，到底是对方的呼吸声先平稳了，还是他们先结束了这个绵长的吻。当他抬起头时，他终于可以确认Allison安睡了。  
而他却没有了睡意。待Allison睡得更沉了些，他小心翼翼地撤出了臂膀，走出了病房外。  
他来到住院楼外，掏出烟盒和打火机，点燃香烟。  
他到了极限，本来就不是什么好脾气的人。他叼着烟，走到了一处垃圾桶附近，见有零星的空易拉罐，一口气踢翻好几个。光是踢还不解气，他又猛踩下去，一连好几个易拉罐在他脚下变成一个个干瘪的圆片。  
吸完两支烟，见东方天空愈发光亮，他又想到该去医院里的某个公共休息室了。那个地方，有一台公用的电脑，前几天他就发现那台电脑连着宽带。  
走到公共休息室，到达电脑跟前，他打开网页浏览器，输入一个医学论坛的地址。进入论坛后，他敲击键盘，输入了“幻肢疼痛多久能够好转”，开始进行检索。


	29. Chapter 29

在医院论坛的网页上，Cross搜索了“幻肢疼痛”相关页面。据资料所言，“幻肢疼痛”在截肢患者中的发病率近半，其中异常严重的约占5%。各种实例显示这种慢性疾病通常在夜间加剧，可伴随截肢患者非常之久，甚至是一辈子。  
这个论坛是对外开放的，设有专门的版块供病患咨询问题，还会有专业的医生回答。Cross看到，有个病人在这个版块里问出了一个问题——“幻肢疼痛多少天能够好转”，过了一段时日，又以同一个ID问出了“幻肢疼痛多少个月能够好转”。实为颇具讽刺意味。  
他不甘心。又查找了其他更有学术背景的资料。他得知了关于“幻肢疼痛”成因的两种可能性：一种是由于肢体被截断后，受损的神经末梢形成纤维瘤，疼痛信号便从肢体断端的神经瘤向上传递直至颅内；另一种是大脑皮质功能发生重组，并且会在肢体断端附近的身体部位出现疼痛触发区。无论哪一种，亦都不是容易医治的。  
上了一小时网，Cross愤懑难平地坐不住了。起身，他又走到了建筑物外抽起了烟。除了烟草以外，他是真的想不出还有别的什么东西能镇定情绪。尼古丁可暂时抚慰他的脑神经免受焦虑之害。  
他一口一口猛吸着，思维一时放空。并非为了偷懒。作为一个成年人，他也是手足无措。不如说，假如他能想到会是目前这个后果，又怎还会有当初？某种含义上，他被生活的荒诞给击倒了。  
突然，他感到旁边有人冷不丁地戳了他的胳膊，弹完烟灰便转头。  
一个Asian面孔的中年妇女没有以寒暄作为开头，开门见山地问：“你是那个白头发女孩子的爸爸吗？”  
Cross对这个女人有点印象。他记得前几日她在隔壁病房频繁出入，很有可能是隔壁那位病人的家属。他说：“是啊。”不过，他不太懂此人前来搭讪所为何事。他低头看表，发现连早上七点都没到。又不是他忘了在规定的时间内取早餐。  
“你的小孩状态不太好……你要不去看看？”  
中年妇女的面孔上写着满满的“忧心忡忡”，这让Cross感到一股不可忽视的压力朝他袭来。囫囵地理解完这句话的意思，他马上动身，加快步伐赶回Allison的病房。  
走回住院楼，出了电梯，一路上离病房越近，他就能听见越明晰的哭声。他一下子明白了刚才那个妇女出来找他的缘由。  
Allison所在的病房，其房门是虚掩着的。推开房门时，急迫的心情下他没控制好力度，门体撞到墙上发出一声巨响。听闻响声，正在哭泣的少女忽地噤了声。  
Cross走上前去，看见平躺在病床上的Allison已然哭成了泪人儿，一部分泪珠还停留在内眦与鼻梁之间的凹陷里，蓄成了小小的湖泊。  
“怎么了！”他不知不觉间嗓门开得有点大。  
“疼……”Allison抽噎着一会儿，说，“动不了……”  
“哪里疼？”  
被询问的少女像是很想说什么，嘴巴张开，急切地动着舌头，可终究什么声音也没再继续发出来。Cross揣摩了一下，串联了前一天的种种，灵光一闪地想到这是脑损伤尚未恢复导致的失语，也无怪乎孩子自苏醒后只能说出一些简单的词汇，连完整的句子都没说过一次。  
“又是感觉左边胳膊疼？”Cross又一次问道。  
“不……”  
“那你是感觉哪里不舒服？”  
“我……我……”  
这对父女窘迫之际，方才那个“好事”的中年妇女及时出现在病房里。她扫视了一下Allison全身，又伸进盖在少女身上的被子里摸了一把，说：“孩子全身的肌肉都僵住了，得按摩才行。”  
“按摩？”Cross对这个忽然冒出来的女人说的话惊讶万分。  
“对，我家孩子原来就是这样的，每次出了一身的虚汗再睡完一觉以后整个身体就动不了。等醒来，必须按摩才能重新疏通血脉。要是血脉不通，既动不了，又浑身疼。”  
“啊……原来还有这样的事情。”Cross恍然大悟，转脸又向Allison问道，“你是这样的情况吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“那么……”Cross想到问出这种问题的自己肯定是挂不住面子了，可又不得不问清楚，“怎么按摩才对呢？”  
没想到身旁的妇女身体力行地直接掀开Alison身上的被子，先给少女翻了个身，让她背面朝着自己，接着对着Allison的后背一阵揉按，从上到下，又从下到上，手法甚有专业理疗师的模样。按完背，又按了腰。按完腰，还按了断肢上端的肩膀。  
当妇女触摸到Allison断肢附近时，Cross倒吸一口凉气，差点前去阻止以防孩子的创面被碰伤。谁知他的担心是多余的，Allison不仅没有喊痛，还发出了只有愉悦时才会有的轻哼。  
重新冷静下来的Cross感到很有收获。不管怎么说，从这个女人身上，他学习到了照顾孩子的技巧。  
慢慢地，Allison也平静下来。按摩结束时，她已经能够淡定地侧躺在床上休息了。疼痛消弭后，困倦感将她的意识笼罩。不一会，她阖上了眼睛，陷入浅眠。  
Cross打量着心怀善意前来帮忙的妇女，感动之情溢于言表。他默认了一桩事实——“同病相怜”会促使素昧平生的人们之间产生非比寻常的友谊。  
“你家小孩呢？”他关心道，说话时声音压低，为的是不吵到Allison的睡眠。  
“他最近做完了装义肢前的调整手术，还在休养。”  
“已经要准备装义肢了？”  
“对啊，做的还是属于前沿科技的手术，要连接神经来分析电化学信号。”  
“这么高科技的手术岂不是费用很贵……”一想到这个国度的医疗费用是怎样的天坑，Cross几近想叹气。  
“并不是我们家里负担这笔费用。之前我们有填过递交给一个基金会的申请表，后来就有慈善家来资助义肢的造价以及手术费用。”  
还有这种好事？  
“医院护士应该也会让你们家填的。哦对了……”中年妇女连忙一手提起随身带着的塑料袋，另一只手伸进袋子里似是翻找什么，直到她拿出两片绿色的“扇面”，神秘兮兮地告诉Cross，用这种不知名植物的叶子轻轻拍打肢体被截断的地方，就会缓解“幻肢疼痛”。  
“啊……原来还有这样的事情？”Cross又把相同的话说了一遍，这一次，言语所体现的感情色彩不同。  
可好心人信誓旦旦的样子令他的心动摇了。  
从前，他一向对所谓历史悠久的各类传统医药学嗤之以鼻。比如，焚个什么香、按摩脚底板、喝些草根煮出来的水就能治疗顽疾，他对这些做法简直不能更鄙夷。可是，亏他曾经还是科学家，这一刻，却动了打算试一试的念头。这难道不是迷信的巫术吗？他不是不明白这一点。就算这是巫术，是魔法，是愚昧落后的象征，他也想等Allison醒来，试上一把。


	30. Chapter 30

给Allison喂完早餐，待护士过来换完药，Cross端来水盆和毛巾，暂时关闭空调，把孩子脱了个光。出了太多的汗，Allison的身体发粘。给孩子擦拭完好的右臂时，Cross这才想到病房的门没有关紧。前几日的疲劳感堆积，加上他在这之前的确没有充足的照顾病人的经验，他就会时不时忘事。  
把门关好，回到病床前，他见少女又是一副木然的表情，不知是不是又在望着空气发呆。在Allison醒着的状态下，他频繁地看到她总是这副样子，这使他心中始终弥漫着隐忧。  
“你还疼不疼？”Cross向对方问道，却没有回音。  
算了吧，也许这对于孩子而言也是一种休息，不去打扰为好。这么想着，中年男人继续拿着毛巾给少女擦身，这是下不了床洗澡的情况下唯一的清洁手段了。  
擦到后面，Allison又开始小声地呻吟。经历过这一切后，Cross对这一类声音已异常敏感。每当Allison的呼吸声发生细微的变化，他都得提心吊胆的。  
“你难道又哪里疼了？”他不知道，他的声音听起来沾上了三分急躁。  
“唔……”少女勉强发出了模糊的回应，意味不明。但她的呻吟声停止了。  
给Allison擦洗完整个身体，Cross把毛巾扔水盆里，再端起水盆去了卫生间。在卫生间里倒空水盆，他又洗了两遍毛巾。这些抹抹洗洗的事情搞完，他回到Allison身边，替她穿衣服，再重新打开空调。  
唉，孩子又瘦了。他感叹道。  
回想起之前那个Asian妇人对Allison的一通按摩，Cross觉得自己有必要试试了。他拍了一下Allison的胯，示意她配合他的动作翻身。待Allison在床上趴好后，他用手掌抹过她的背脊，从颈椎一路抚摩到腰。他的手感告诉自己，孩子真的是瘦，不然脊骨的凸出感不会这么明显。  
这一动作，得到了Allison的正面反馈——她又开始哼哼了，抒发着少许舒服的快意。  
这下，Cross反倒被激得心绪复杂。“按摩”什么的，若是放在过去，只会惹得他对着淫靡之事浮想联翩。脑海不受意识控制地浮现因Allison考砸了而体罚她的那一晚，居然指使这个乖顺的未成年女孩一边给自己洗头发，一边将尚在发育中的胸部贴到自己后背磨蹭的情景。无论过去抑或现在，他都没法解释自己到底怀有怎样的打算。当时的自己怎么会让孩子做出那种事情呢？现在的自己又怎么可以不去了断多余的念想？  
不知不觉，他停下了动作。  
待他纠结着的思绪回归于当下，他注意到Allison歪过脑袋，正将眼珠子斜转到眦角看着他。他们对视着。他从少女晶晶亮的眼瞳中瞧见了自己的倒影。Allison的这种反应，主要来源于疑惑不解——她不明白这按摩怎么就虎头蛇尾了呢，所以本能地去看一看身边的人到底在做什么。不知何故，或许少女本人并没有那种思想，可Cross从Allison的瞳仁中看出了类似“审视”的存在。  
一直以来，她都是如何看待自己的呢？  
这个念头一旦冒出，他便感到无法再细想下去了。不然，后背搞不好又得一阵发凉。  
不行不行，得心无旁骛地给孩子疏通血脉才行。  
忍受着内心世界天人交战，Cross凭借对那个妇女的观察印象，“有模有样”地揉按起Allison的背部——至少他自己觉着动作还原度大约有百分之七十。先是按了孩子的背，又是揉了孩子的腰。Cross没有做过烘焙，但他倒是感觉动作应当是和揉面有异曲同工之妙的。  
经受了这么一番折腾，Allison倒是违逆了她养父的预想，在腰部被按摩完，自己的肩膀差点被触碰到时，先是把积蓄的痛楚化为一声叫喊，然后将整个身体缩了起来。  
Cross见Allison不再老老实实地趴着，侧着缩成了一个球儿。他不禁愕然地愣住。  
少女也看了看男人错愕的脸，眼神无辜。  
“你怎么搞的……”他依着过去的习惯，发出质问，语气像是某种形式的责备，但又不如过往的严厉。  
“唔……”  
眼见少女的目光中透露着委屈，男人更是手足无措了。  
他理解了她的意思，也就是说，方才的按摩不够舒适。那么，怎么才能舒适呢？！他自认为已经很尽力了。往昔的他根本没有这么费力地照顾过任何人。  
一时间，疲劳感猛地向他袭来。心脏都感到沉重，不知是否漏跳一拍。他不再站立，而是坐下了，手肘靠在床垫上，手臂撑住前额。  
他已经好几晚没有休息好了。现在，他只觉自己整个人不是很好。大概，是老了。他感到喉咙口苦涩得无以复加。  
他闭目养了一会神，以免眩晕。神游期间，他妄想了一下，自己还不如当个女人。当男人有什么用？当女人多好，既不会惹事，又可以把孩子的生活料理好，才不至于像这一刻的自己这样……这样的失败。  
不过，作为性别沙文主义者的Cross没法理解，并非所有的女人都擅长料理内务和照顾孩子。他只是一时半会陷入毫无实际可言的想象里面。似乎唯有如此，他才能短暂地从现实责任的重压下遁走。  
他放空了一会儿后，感觉到有人轻拍着自己的臂膀。想都不用想，是谁在拍他。他睁开眼，对上Allison的眸子。  
Allison用右手拍过他后，她挪动了一下身子，又拍了拍床垫——她刚刚给这张小床腾出了一些空间。  
Cross的脑神经虽是被疲倦感折磨着，可残余的脑细胞还是能够立马分析出对方的意思。顿时，他感动得鼻腔深处发酸。也不知孩子恢复多少神智和记忆，可他知晓她善良、孝顺的本性并没有改变。这物是人非的人世间竟还留存了不变的事物。  
说得跟巫术、魔法一样，他又感到自己的心不那么累了。  
“我不用躺了，你也得好好休息。下午还要输液。”他对她说。  
Allison又拍了拍床垫。拍了一会，见Cross固执地坚持不睡床，便只好不再继续了。他坐在椅子上休息。她改成了抓住他的手腕。  
他也任她这么一直抓着了。


	31. Chapter 31

夏日青阳，委实灼热得令人焦躁。Cross特意避开了烈日当空的时候，给Allison喂过晚饭后，便在傍晚推着孩子乘坐的轮椅出了住院楼。医护人员先前告诫过，大部分病患往往在截肢手术后无法直接下地走路，原因是缺少一条胳膊也会影响整个人体的平衡感，万一冒失地让病患自己下床行走而发生意外事故就糟糕了。Cross吸取建议，借来轮椅，再带孩子出去散步。  
已是多日没有外出，时隔许久再一次见到黄昏时分的景象，Cross被暮色触动了。天际的玫瑰色霞光，映照出天空的蓝被渗入了紫，色彩复杂。而仅仅用瑰丽来形容天空又远远不够。因为它实在是太广阔了，广阔得让地上任何楼宇的高度都显得狂妄。吹着来自大西洋上的夏风，不无酸楚的感动之情涌动在男人心头。这些时日里，忧愁的阴云难以飘散，反让他更懂得感激自然的恩惠。他低下头，意欲好好观察一番Allison的反应。面对大自然如此壮美深远的景致，头脑正常的人没道理一点感想都没有。  
他有一种预感，此般风景，没准会令他的孩子眼前豁然开朗。  
他的身形高大，就算Allison站立着也和他有着不小的身高差。而Allison此时坐在轮椅上，他想要观察她的神态就更费劲了，不蹲下身是办不到的。当他将轮椅推至附近的人工湖边上，动身绕到Allison身前，还未屈膝弯腰，就被少女拉住了衣角。  
虽看不清具体的表情，唯能够看见少女的头顶和刘海，他听见她唇舌打着颤说：“这是……哪里？”  
这是十多天来Cross初次听闻Allison说出一条如此完整的句子，且是一条合乎逻辑的问句。  
“这不是还在医院吗？”他回答。  
这所医院除了门诊部、急诊部、住院部，甚至包含了疗养院。许是给疗养的人们增添一些休闲的情由，医院里才会修建花园和人工湖。  
“我在……医院？”少女顿了顿，继续喃喃，“为什么会在医院……”  
男人眼见少女动了动残肢，只剩下一小截的上臂在空中绕了个圈，动作幅度虽不大，却依旧牵动他的神经。  
“想不起来……”她说着，右手继续拽着他身上的那块布料。  
Cross蹲下身，说：“不是跟你解释过了吗，怎么忘了……因为车祸啊。”  
说谎本身令他难免心焦，可自Allison醒来后从来没有连续说过这么多成句的话语，他不知该高兴还是该伤怀。  
“车……车祸……”少女颤着声重复道，眼睫不安地频频眨动。  
“对，车祸。”  
有了前面的铺垫，再度编织谎言时，Cross已能把谎言圆得可谓天衣无缝了。他流利地叙述完了有关“事故”的前因后果。言语内容的各种修辞，语气的控制，他都不知道为什么自己竟可以把握得那么恰到好处。即使是直视着对方的瞳仁，说话也完全没有卡壳。这一次，他都想给自己的演技打个九十九分。  
同时，他不禁感慨，Allison的神智恢复得真是时候。再早一些的话，他连排练的机会都未必有了。  
“好可怕……我怎么什么都想不起来了……”  
Cross一早就摸准Allison回忆不出诺亚们的具体施虐行径，除却摄入芬太尼导致脑损伤这条理由之以外，他是依据他们的行事风格推断的。他觉得诺亚们犯不着让Allison保留对自身面貌的印象，那样对他们自己也没有太多好处。  
“想不起来也没事。医生说了，这也是正常的。”Cross尽量使自己的声音听上去柔缓而关切。  
他伸出手去抚摸少女银白色的头发，一遍又一遍从头顶一直抚弄到发丝的尾稍。  
他看见她哭了。是无声的哭泣，眼泪从她的泪腺涌出，盈满眼瞳与结膜，再从眼角溢出，流落到脸颊上。  
他只好握住她拉住自己的那只小手。恍然片刻，他发现她的指尖直至掌心都是冰冷的，而指节仍然发颤。  
Cross也不是全然体察不到这其中蕴藏的感情，毕竟他告别青涩岁月后接触过各种各样的人，尤其是女人。他从她的泪水与手掌的温度中读出的不是悲怆，而是恐惧。  
“知道吗，其实你是幸运的，你并没有被天神抛弃。”他调动着储备的知识，将闪现的灵感注入言辞之中，“在1798年的伦敦，截肢手术的死亡率有50%，这50%意味着在手术过程中当场死亡的比率，但若包括因剧烈疼痛所致的休克、大量失血导致的虚弱、术后感染等情况，死亡率接近99%！那个时候，医学落后到连麻醉药、抗生素都没有被发明和使用。”  
少女微微抬头。  
Cross继续说：“你很幸运了，好歹生活在现代。你敢相信吗，根据外科手术史，16世纪的手术都不是由专业的医生来做的，而是由理发师来做的。那个时候的人们如果生了病，也找不到专业的医生来看。要么就是去教堂里寻求神职人员的帮助，要么就是去找理发师解决。按照当时的规定，神职人员不可见血，而且做手术也有失身份；理发师身份低微，给客人刮脸时经常出血，所以都会随身携带绷带。从那个时候起，被漆上红、蓝、白三色的圆柱就成了理发店的标志。红色代表了血的颜色，白色代表的是绷带的颜色。”  
Cross感到Allison手指的抖动缓和了少许。他将她的手握得更紧了些，希望能够为她传递更多的体温。  
少女抿了一下唇，小声地问：“那……蓝色代表的是什么呢？”  
男人为转移了她的注意力而松了一口气，说：“指的是静脉的颜色。”  
“Daddy知道得真多啊……”少女又低下了头，往右手腕的内侧看去，像是在确认静脉的颜色是不是蓝色那样，“我要是明天……明天还能记得这些知识就好了。”  
Cross还没想到如何回应这一句。即便没有脑损伤，就凭这孩子过去那点可怜的记忆力，能不能记住这条冷知识也不好说。不过，他没有放弃。他还在绞尽脑汁地搜寻更多话题。  
“我推你走，我们一起绕湖边一圈吧。过会我给你讲讲‘李斯顿飞刀’的故事。”  
放眼望去，天空的颜色，变为更深沉的蓝紫色了。Cross想，在入夜之前，一定要和孩子多多交流以分散思维，免得总是注意到断肢。患肢疼痛多发于夜晚，因此这一晚又会是一场考验。


	32. Chapter 32

agony，在现代英语里意为灭顶的痛苦。究其词源，很可能来自于古希腊语agon，意指比赛中的竞争压力与戏剧中角色之间的冲突。他为什么会让这个词语蹿进头脑里？当Allison的幻肢疼痛间歇性发作时，Cross就会立即联想到它。很多年前，他还是个学生的时候，在英文课老师布置的作业里碰到这个词需要造句时，总会随手写出诸如“截断了手臂（有时又会换成腿部）的灭顶之苦使那个人表情扭曲”的语句。谁能想到随意书写的文字也会成为诅咒一般的谶言？由于年少时对于医学领域知识匮乏，他那会儿也只能想象切割肢体那一瞬的痛感，哪能了解被剥夺一部分肢体会成为一个人一辈子的灾厄？  
曾经，他还是个对万事万物总是兴致勃勃的青少年，没有讨厌的功课，大人们习以为常的下雨下雪对他而言是神奇而值得探究的物理现象，不怎么生僻的词汇也能勾起他翻开陈旧的字典查找其背后的词根、词源的兴致。人到中年，体内残存的好奇心所剩无几，尽管如此，他还是对agony这个词语产生了质疑。古希腊人眼中最大的痛苦竟来源于竞争与冲突？此般思想难道不会过分玄妙吗？眼下，Cross深深觉得于人而言，最大的痛苦依然来自于肉体的伤病。人类的肉体并没有进化得足够强大，而女子的身体又比男子的更为孱弱。  
少女体内的苦厄之源似是平息了，猛烈的反抗与歇斯底里的叫喊又一次化为了安静的抽搐和颤声喘息。他知道他的孩子累了。她安分下来后，他就能腾出手来拿起不知名的树叶，捻住扇柄那样轻轻地拍打她的断肢末端。说是拍也没那么确切，也许只是以薄薄的叶片反复拂拭在绷带表面。  
夜深了，万籁俱寂，但凡有轻微的声响入耳都会被放大数倍。当他在给他的孩子施行“现代巫术”的时候，他也能不时听到这栋住院楼里其他病房隐约传出呻吟。纵使铁石心肠的人，在此种场合又怎能不被激发些许对人类疾厄的怜悯？那些病房里的病患，即使不是被幻肢疼痛所困扰，也必定正承受别种伤病之苦。而陪护在那些病患周围的家属，又会因他们受苦受难而劳心伤神。  
Cross想起，到这种时间又该给孩子身体补充水分了。运动水瓶里的水空了，大水壶里的水也所剩无几。他又得去消防通道附近的直饮水机那里取水。从病房到那里的路他已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了。  
“Daddy……”  
待他拿着水壶刚回到病房，关上门，便听见Allison呼唤着他。远远地，她便在用目光追随他的踪迹。  
不知是不是微妙的心理作用，自Allison醒来，Cross总觉得她看向自己的眼神不同以往。即便是现在，她的每一次注视，都令他感到陌生，或者有那么一丝不太对劲。若是借用她的目光来反复提醒自己去回顾乃至审视，对于他自身而言他也是个 “陌路人”——他都快不认识自己了。  
这么些天以来，他做了一大堆过去根本想都不敢想的事情，换一种角度想，他理所当然成了一个陌生人。他不清楚自己还能撑多久，用Albert Camus的话说，他已经是一个失去了对故去的留恋和对美好天国的向往的可悲之人。  
“怎么了？我回来了，”他对脸色蜡白的少女说，“你还疼吗？”  
Allison又没有回答。他刚在她身边坐下，她又抓住了他的手。  
Cross没那么笨拙，与寻常男人相比显得还具备更多的“小聪明”，通过这几天的感悟，他可以默读她这一行为的含义。此时的回答无声胜有声。  
每每到了夜晚，度日如年的漫长如影随形。让孩子喝过水，Cross正好打算拿起树叶继续表演一下“现代巫术”，Allison便将他的手抓得更紧了。他感觉得出她的意思。  
“怎么了？你该不会是……”  
你该不会是感觉叶子扇来扇去对你的疼痛一点作用都没有吧？为了避免苦涩的味道溢满胸腔，他没把问句说得太明白直接。  
“Daddy，你很困了吗？”说完她打了一阵颤。因着虚弱，她也没有办法一直把他的手握得很紧。他感到她的手有松开的趋势。  
“不困，你需要我做什么？”  
Allison的手指没有了力气，只是单纯地蜷曲着。这次换成了Cross握住她的手，他们的手指仍旧紧密地联系在一起。  
见对方不言不语，Cross问：“是要我陪你说话吗？”  
默然少顷。像是又缓过了体内的种种不适感，她低声说：“我也不知道……”  
“你也不知道？”  
他替她思索了一下她所希求的安慰到底是什么。若要你一言我一语地对话，对孩子这一刻的身体来说也太伤神了，不太实际。如果是放在白天，他肯定会在这方面尽力满足她。  
“Daddy……”少女嗫嚅着，眸子在夜色中忽明忽暗，“今天还会有……晚安吻吗？”  
Cross怔住了。  
“呃，你还记得？”他突然恨不得对她的“记忆力”肃然起敬了。  
“今晚是不是……不行呢？”说着，Allison把右手抽了回去，又在被子里扭动了一下身子。  
Cross欠身，一手扶墙，另一手撑着少女躺着的病床。这次换他来凝视她。他的长发散着，从肩头和腋下垂了下来。Allison忍不住伸出右手，指尖穿过了他的头发，那些弯曲的发丝从她的指节之间滑过。  
他长久地在她的脸上汇聚视线，神色深情却困惑。  
这世间有太多无奈和矛盾了。  
无言地靠近她，一时间，他仿佛忘记了法式接吻还有种种样样的吻技。唇齿之间轻柔触碰，这是一个初始的吻，可能和公元前的智人传达爱意的做法别无二致。  
纯粹，却隽永。  
“Daddy……”  
“嗯，你说。”  
“你能不能告诉我，唔，怎么说……”不知少女是否在掩藏羞涩之情，“以前，我们也经常像这样吗……我怎么都不记得了……”  
“你说的是哪样？”  
“kiss什么的……”  
Cross屏住呼吸，陷入思考。  
她的本意不是如此，可她提示了他，他行走在地狱边缘。对没有血缘关系的“亲人”出手有何意味，他又不是没有常识。  
少女见她的养父沉默了。  
男人长叹一声。  
正当茫然之时，他感到脸颊上划过了什么湿润而柔软的东西。他的孩子像一只乞怜的小狗一样，舔舐着他的面庞。  
“对不起，Daddy……”  
“为什么要说‘对不起’？”  
“我好像给你添了很大的麻烦……”  
“哪有这种事情，你想多了。”  
他其实很想说“我也有很多不好的地方”，但他说不出口。  
对自己诚实，于成功的人而言，说明他心境一片澄明；于失败的人而言，只能是无尽的追悔与苦痛。失败的人们有着荒谬的人生，荒谬地拒绝承认那些苦痛。  
他又吻住了他的孩子，他们都闭上了眼。但那一只可怜的白色小狗的形象，久久地烙印在他的眼瞳深处，令他心酸不已到脏腑都要被愧疚的苦涩淹没的程度。  
她又流泪了，而他没有。他无法哭泣。无论是不是因着他以为男人不可以哭泣，所以才忍耐着，总而言之他就是做不到这一点。


	33. Chapter 33

到了出院的时间。残肢末端没有感染、从医学角度而言恢复“良好”的病人入院半个月后即可出院。所幸，这个国家的医院的规矩是待治疗结束后再将账单寄到病人住所。如此一来，无论Cross是否在经济条件上“可靠”，Allison都可以及时获取医疗以维持生命。  
出院当天，Allison还一头雾水的前提下，Cross就已经跑完了出院手续，然后给大大小小的东西装包。头脑昏昏沉沉的她没有过问自己的养父半句，她隐约觉得不宜和他对话。她是对的，他那些肢体上多余的动作都在宣泄他的烦躁。  
换上外出用的衣服后，她被他架着身子出了医院。刚出住院楼的时候，她便犯起头晕、恶心。多日缺乏活动后导致她身体机能低下。她也不知道何故，丝毫不敢声张什么，硬是忍着陪Cross等计程车。  
等到了代步工具驶来，他们上车，随后又下车。下车后不远处有一栋四四方方的平层建筑物，他们正对着建筑物前厅的玻璃门。其实Cross没说过，那栋平层就是他们的目的地，但Allison就是有强烈的预感他们即将进入那个前厅。  
穿过玻璃门，进入厅堂，Allison踉跄地走到客用沙发跟前瘫倒似的半躺下。多亏了这个沙发，否则她真难以想象自己的体力还能怎么维持。她用余光瞥见深红色长发的中年男人站在柜台前似在等待，柜台另一边的年轻男人低着头不知在做什么。管它那么多呢！她只想抓紧时间休息，什么都不愿多想了。  
约略五分钟后，她的养父拎着行李朝她走来。她又被拎起来，出了前厅，他们右拐走了三十来米，他掏出门卡，把她带进客房。  
“我们到家了吗？”她问。  
这个问题没头没脑的，惹得男人没好气地说：“快捷酒店都看不出来吗？笨蛋。”  
说完，他也知道自己没控制好语气。可这么多天下来，他的确是到临界状态了，何况这一天他独自处理了许多事情，又一次经受了他最讨厌的日常性心力磨损。  
本来还想继续问“什么时候才能回‘家’”，Allison不由地收了声。她察觉到氛围不对。即使脑子里始终弥漫着雾气朦胧之感，她凭本能还是做了正确的选择。  
房间里的大床吸引了她的注意力。倒在软软的枕头和清爽的被单上，她有种刚经历完海难就找到了可供栖身的岛屿般的感觉。酒店的枕头，质感就是和医院的不一样，她感觉医院里的枕头太硬了，她还是喜欢这种软和的。躺着闭目养神一会儿，再度睁眼时她目睹了Cross穿着浴衣，发梢滴着水，从浴室出来的模样。只是稍作休息，这段时间里这个男人都洗完澡了！她开始不敢完全信任自己的体感时间了。  
室内，又是整洁舒适、令人放松的客房内，这种环境给予了Cross某种微妙的亲切感。与之相对的室外，毕竟总要暴露在世人的目光下，他时不时也在怀疑自己是不是在扮演着另一个谁。实在可怕，他居然连续半个月都在坚持表演，一点间断都没有。好了，反正现在关起门来，是足够封闭的场所，他要释放释放了，不然他都快搞不明白自己是谁。  
他拿起打火机和烟盒，坐到床上，一只脚搁在床垫上，另一只踩地上。  
“就算你不想闻烟味，也必须忍着，知道吗！”他的语气又硬又冷，“如果你不能让照顾你的大人舒坦些，你也别想得到更多照顾了。”  
他说这话时，没有偏过头看她。她背过身，偷偷抹去一滴泪。她挺不明白自己是怎么了，怎么突然因为这样的一句话语就流下泪来。她有点想问一问上帝，那个前几天温柔陪伴自己的Daddy去哪儿了呢？那个为自己难过到整夜无法睡眠的男人形象 ，在定格的记忆中仍然那么真实。  
“明早我还要出去找房子。其他的方面也还有一大堆事情，还要花好多钱。”说着，Cross吐出一个烟圈。  
话题似变得沉重，Allison不知说什么好，只能弱弱地“嗯”了一声。即便失去记忆，听闻“花好多钱”之类的字眼，她依旧忐忑。她还在试图别让泪腺过度发挥它的功能。  
“你就保持这个姿势，不要动。"  
当Cross整个人挨过来，向上撩起她的裙摆，扯下她的内裤的时候，Allison并没有惊慌。她木讷地接受着这种安排，连她自己都弄不清楚为什么就这么安静地接受了，而且并不感到特别害怕。  
Cross的手摸过雪白的屁股蛋，又捏了捏。前些天他便注意到，因受伤而损失元气的Allison消瘦到肋骨处嶙峋得惊心，倒是臀部却依旧保留了肉感。这可真是个谜。  
他将手滑进屁股下面两腿之间的缝隙内，不出所料，少女温热的下体微湿。过往，类似这般的触摸，他实践的次数多到数不过来。每次摸到那里都或多或少总是湿润的，想到这，Cross感到太阳穴附近的神经又没那么疼了。他有一点点高兴。这么多天下来，他都没有什么娱乐活动。他不是圣人，性的接触才能使他感到起码自己还在健康地活着。  
“不要动，不要害怕。”  
他从胯间掏出属于男性的物什，对着少女大腿根部的空隙插了进去，接着握住她的腰以固定。Allison没有什么能被定义成抵抗的任何动静。男人利用着少女大腿和下体之间的三角区域，让自己的阳具反复穿过这一空间，就着她下面分泌的少许润滑摩擦着。  
“把腿夹紧，但也不要太紧，就这样……”他一边动作着，一边指挥着对方。他们在模拟着交媾的场面。他还没开始喘气，倒先听见少女微微轻喘。就像应和对方的娇喘一样，他也哼哼了一会儿，不管怎么说，放空思维，眯起眼睛享受，感官上还真的跟做爱差不多。由于这几天事务堆积，担心饮酒误了大事，他暌违了酒精，而他又偏偏是个没了酒精白天易焦虑、晚上睡不着的中年人。此刻唯有“做爱”，才能让他短暂地逃遁到世外桃源。  
他借着Allison的配合，舒服极了，甚至感到都不一定有非抽插到射精为止的必要。实际上，他心底里植根了深深的忧虑，这是甩不掉的。他不敢兴至酣处大力晃动对方的身体，那样会造成何种后果，他承担不起。这才刚出了医院，总不能因为自己的过失又再“回炉”。  
“你身体有没有哪里痛？”这一体贴的问句令Cross几乎要把他自己先给感动了。  
“没有……还有点舒服，”Allison说话还是很小声，“一点点哦……”  
“再陪我一会儿。”男人说，“结束以后，带你出去找地方吃晚餐。”  
他们的姿势使她听得见他的声音却看不到他的脸。  
一滴咸涩的泪珠又从她的眼角滚落。她对这滴缄默的泪从何而来又是相同的迷惑。她忍不住又在思念逝去时日里那张悲切的面孔，这一切结束以后……那个温柔的Daddy还会回来吗？


	34. Chapter 34

“新生活开始了。”  
在他放下旅行箱的那一瞬间，少女玻璃珠般的眸子中映出了一个眼角的细纹流露着笑意的中年男人。前几日他脸上的愁云密布，随着这抹笑意，总算微微驱散了些。  
新生活……默念着这个短语，Allison眼看着面前的门扉被打开。刚翻新不多时的内室，白墙上还残存着粉刷的痕迹，空气中飘来淡淡的化学制品气味。她想到要去打开窗通风。  
刚单手推开窗，她便开始猛地深呼吸，好似开窗换气于她而言就已是一桩重大体力活了。刚推完窗，她便喘气，头晕，与目眩。她疲劳得厉害，整个脑袋发着胀，眼皮沉重得像坠了铅块。前一日，在快捷酒店，Cross彻夜未归，她根本没有睡好。她试图过屏蔽多余的信息，好让自己的身体休整休整。她亦很想知道，为何只不过是身边少了一个大人而已，除了一会儿如刀割、一会儿又似火烧的幻肢痛感，连室内空调的噪音、室外传来的车辆鸣笛之类的种种响动，都会是令她难以积蓄睡意的阻碍。  
痛到一定程度，酒店里睡不着的她都能听见自己发出的呻吟。因太过困倦，那时候她闭上眼甚至能感到自己的意识犹如游魂一般飞出头顶，脱离躯壳，在空中飘浮，一直飘到天花板，再从天花板往回看，观察自己的躯壳。  
回忆到这里，她不适得几欲干呕。她厌恶那个幻觉带来的印象——从天花板目视着一具残缺的人体，本该生长着左臂的地方却空荡荡的，导致肢体看上去左右不对称。上帝因何故将人体设计得处处体现对称性？这种安排一定是有道理的，她深信。  
新生活开始了……她还没来得及考虑这句话对自己的养父而言意味什么，先联想到了己身在当下的现实。  
是啊，作为残疾人的新生活的确开始了。“万念俱灰”之类的词汇显得矫情，有时她真渴望放纵自己彻底矫情下去——可她又不具那个胆量。她害怕在空洞的深渊中坠落得见不到底。自从在医院里苏醒，随着思维愈发清晰，她时常怀疑真正深渊并没有底。  
脚下发虚地进入室内走了几步，她看见了空旷的客厅。客厅只有唯一的一盏落地灯。  
“餐桌、椅子之类的还没有来得及弄，”Cross一把扶住她的背脊，“但是里面已经弄好了，你快进去看看。”  
“里面？”  
穿过厅堂，然后右拐，他们二人一同来到卧室门前。卧室的门本来就是敞开着的状态。  
Allison还没来得及为眼前的景象欢欣鼓舞或者平淡地瘪一瘪嘴，便体力不支到腿脚瘫软，膝盖自由落体一般地几乎触地，若不是有身旁有Cross，怕不是整个人得立刻倒地。  
“快到床上好好躺着！”  
男人把少女打横抱起，再转移到床垫上。在这过程里，Allison以右手抓住了对方结实的臂膀，隔着衬衫的布料也有体温传递过来。按理说这仍然是炎炎夏日，人与人挨得过近不应是什么爽快之事，可她感觉那来自年长男性身躯内部的温煦，如同一种协助她维系生命基础活动的化学药剂，她戒断不了。  
“嗯？”将少女放置到床垫上后，Cross发现对方依旧不放开那条仅剩下的手臂。他估算着她有多想依赖他这个跟前的人。  
她觉得自己虚弱至极了，并不仅仅是身体层面的“虚弱”。  
“Daddy……”她唤他。  
她真希望能抱紧对方。可是单单只有一条胳膊，是做不到将对方的躯干环住并拥紧的。一旦这么想着，连幻肢都感到空落落的，心里更是空落落的。  
某种“天赋”使然，令Cross理解了当下状况。他从孩子不同寻常的“粘人”中读出她的不安。若要说“粘人”行为，在不幸发生之前，他从来没认为Allison有多喜欢缠着大人不放，更确切而言，不但不“粘人”还反倒颇为“独立”。自从把孩子接回家，孩子就能够自己一个人搞定洗衣服、铺床、清洁家具之类的事了。若是把她会做并且做过的这些家务，一项一项地在表格上列出，都至少能用12号的Times New Roman字体写满一张A4纸了。  
关于Allison，这几天他为了筹钱而不得不进行“社会活动”时，他也在毫不停歇地想着她。他的思想逼近了前所未有的迷惘领域——他搞不懂自己长久以来到底在培养的方向上苛求什么了。什么“高贵气质”、“知性头脑”、“冷艳眼神”……这些曾经动不动引起斑斓浮想的片段，或许都只是自以为是的糟糕幻想罢了。对一个孩子的养育，他反思自己过去总是在精神领域的塑造方面过分妄想。事实的结果呢？他连孩子健全的肢体都没保住。  
他觉悟了，养孩子的精髓所在正是保证其身体健康啊。  
“Daddy？”  
他被这一呼唤拉回这一分这一秒的现实。  
“刚刚不知怎么地，回想起了一点过去的事情……”回应了少女的期盼，男人将她单薄的身子拥揽，“以后，我可能不会再逼你念书了。”  
Allison倚靠在Cross的肩头，听闻这句，内心一阵愕然。可她很想听下去，想去了解这个男人接着还会说什么。  
“以后的话，只希望你平平安安安、健健康康的就好。”说完，Cross又长叹了。  
进入这间屋子后，还没有来得及开启中央空调，他们彼此靠得那么紧密却并没有因此热得受不了。是话语的气氛让心脏的温度凉透了。  
其实，她本来挺想问问他昨天晚上到底去哪里了，怎么那么久也没有回来看她。这个想法酝酿了有多久，就等于她被弥漫长夜的幻肢疼痛折磨了有多久。然而，身处男人的怀抱中，呼吸着对方的领口熟悉的烟草味道，仰起头以四十五角看向他的面庞，意识却不受控制地逐渐朦胧，化为镜面上的水蒸气。她终于有了一种可以闭上眼睛，安心睡去的预感。  
到了梦境中，一定还会遇见那个温柔的人，他宽大的手掌会抚上她的额头和头发，无需言语，所有的忧伤与苦恼自会有它们消解的去处……  
一个人费了不少功夫才把房间初步布置好， Cross身上有着另一种倦意。可一想到孩子会在里面住得比过去更加安全，他心中悬着的一块巨石就可以落地，因此今天的他不像前几日那么烦躁。当然，这个世界也没那么简单，除了这一块石头，仍有别的石块悬空着。  
待Allison睡着了，他尽可能避免吵醒她地轻轻撤出。他该去煮饭了，不然连他自己也没东西吃。  
刚一穿过客厅，未来到厨房，门铃倒先响了。Cross疑惑了。不过他算是“见过世面”的人，没什么好怕的，便径直去开了门。  
“你好，我是跟你们家住在同一层的邻居，房号是03Ｈ。你拿到公用洗衣房里的被罩在烘干机里，早就烘好了，可你似乎忘记去拿了，我正好也要用烘干机，就顺手帮你们家拿了，不然烘干机不清空我就用不了。”  
说话的人在Cross眼里是一个贴着“nerd”标签的青年，他的黑发蓬乱，戴着厚度堪比啤酒瓶底的眼镜，胡子拉碴，然而他语气的温和透露出良好的教养。先前在地下室的洗衣房，他见过这个青年，尽管只有短短一瞥。  
青年拿起叠好的被罩往Cross手里送，中年男人马上去接。此般“好意”，Cross几乎惊呆了。要知道在过去居住的那个“贫民窟”社区，邻居之间恨不得老死不相往来，哪来的互相帮助，不互相扯后腿就不错了。  
“噢，抱歉了。”  
说着，Cross又觉得自己的道歉听起来过分冷淡了。不过，也没办法，对象又不是女人，他真没什么动力为了美好的邻里关系表现热情。即便如此，他不由地感叹高档公寓就是不一样，连邻居的素质都高得不行。  
关上门，他回卧室，先把被罩丢在书桌上，就去厨房做饭去了。或许是肚里没食物，血糖降低影响了他的思考，否则他真该去琢磨一下为什么方才找上门的“好心”邻居会知道他家的门牌号。


	35. Chapter 35

“Iphigenie……少女，我的Iphigenie……”  
笔记本电脑前，黑发青年正进行着旧时被称为“自渎”的行为——这一说法放到现代变得戏谑起来。他坐在扶手椅上，左手上下套弄着挺立得硬如铁块的性器官，右手停留在放置在桌面的鼠标上。就像吃东西时需要一手拿刀一手拿叉一样，他自慰的同时观看着Allison在Red Room里被录制的视频。  
伴随一声低吼，半透明的浆液喷射而出，除了他自己手上残留了一部分，还有一部分喷溅到书桌上。  
“这次还好没射到键盘上啊……”  
自言自语完，他喘了口气，静待十秒后伸手去拿桌上的卫生纸。  
也就是最近，Tyki喜欢上了在屏幕前手淫，并且一发不可收拾。前些时日在双手轮替给予的反复刺激下射精时，射出的还是浓白色的精液，到了近几天颜色越来越淡了，Tyki晓得这是身体在给出“纵欲过度”的信号。他本身也不想一天撸射个三五发，可那段销魂蚀骨的视频里少女的表现实在太勾人，就算射精后获得短暂的满足和疲劳，他仍旧停不下来。  
直到把真人弄到手之前，怎么可能得到彻底的满足呢！  
“我的Iphigenie……你就是传说。”  
视频尚未播放完毕，进度条还在缓慢地行进。Tyki这次换右手来抚慰他的小兄弟。他目前一个人住在这幢公寓里，不似平时那样总和自家人打照面。他想象过，若是身边有家人的视线徘徊，Road肯定要先来点评道自己的行为越来越像个变态宅男；Sheril很可能会来说自己到了该找个伴侣的年龄，即使只是找个“玩伴”也不错；Wisely大概会跟着来善意提醒自己再这样发展下去迟早变成“恋物癖”，然后再以学术角度阐释他沉迷的不是视频里的人而是视频里刺激性欲的“符号”的话就会符合“恋物癖”的定义，云云。  
Tyki在这独居的几日生活中怡然自得，省得听他们唠叨。他虽不是脾气差到完全不能忍受他们对自己的议论，但他也犯不着亲自送上门去给他们议论。  
Iphigenie，希腊传说中因父亲之过而险些无辜受戮的女儿，无与伦比的悲剧审美产物，一方面成为了父权体制下的无辜牺牲品，另一方面却又被赋予了神的恩宠。Tyki每每对着这一神话传说发散思维，便近乎偏执地觉得Allison就是她在人世间的化身。时常，他都分不清这二者之间有何区别。甚至，当初在布置Red Room拍摄场所时，他还特意叮嘱Wisely将名画中Iphigenie的形象融入室内背景墙的设计里。这样，观赏Allison作为“主演”的影片时，只需稍稍虚起眼睛，就能从条纹状的背景里快速提取出名画的轮廓。简直不能更应景了，不是吗？  
还好其他的诺亚们不在场，否则Tyki就会不断受到“没有自知之明的自作多情”的讥评。  
也许是很巧，也许是不巧，Tyki还没释放完第二发子弹，手机便震动起来，原来是Wisely打来电话。Tyki只好慌慌忙忙地扯卫生纸擦手，给视频按下暂停，再去拿起手机。  
“Tyki，我刚从Road那里听说了你的想法。说真的，你别不高兴……你不觉得你的做法很匪夷所思吗？”  
“此话怎讲？”  
真是“哪壶不开提哪壶”，黑发青年想道。  
“如果你还想要那个孩子陪一陪你……既然你都租到了他们家隔壁的房子，还不如哪天趁大人不在，把门给撬了，带点氯仿，把孩子打包带走得了。我们都不太明白你要把简单的事情给复杂化是怎么想的。”  
“什么叫‘把简单的事情给复杂化’？你们非要让我一上来就搞粗暴play才很奇怪啊。反正千年公给我派的任务我都会完成，该工作就工作，该玩耍就玩耍，两不耽误。”  
“唉，看来你真的没搞明白什么是‘简单’，什么是‘复杂’。你明明知道那孩子刚出医院，身子虚得很，现在出手的话都不用担心对方怎么挣扎，说不定连氯仿都用不着。你再等下去，等到人都可以活蹦乱跳地下地了，等到孩子的爹开始怀疑到你了……到时候，我都替你感到不值。”  
“好吧，你说的话我会考虑的，谢谢你的建议，Wisely。”  
“你说这话该不会是故意想打发我吧？”  
“怎么会呢？你太睿智了，我还要多花点时间好好思索你对我说的话。确实，那孩子的父亲是个问题呢。”Tyki的语调听不出多少愠恼色彩，弄得Wisely反而有点摸不准他的心思。Wisely继续建言献策：“嗯，毕竟要考虑到……你们都玩弄过人家‘天真纯洁’的女儿了，而且还玩了个大的。按照常理，假如人家哪天对你起了疑心，搞不好可是要跟你拼上老命的。我们是担心你的人身安全，所以才不希望你把事情弄得复杂的。”  
难不成Cross Marian会想要弄死我？这个想法猛地钻进Tyki的脑子里。说实在的，他对那个男人的境地缺乏共情，素来他都只是选择性地替谁设身处地。以他有限的智慧，委实难以推测那个男人近未来的行动轨迹。  
“嗯，我会会慢慢考虑的。不管怎么说，谢谢你的忠告，Wisely。”  
一想到以后的日子里还有许多需要找Wisely帮忙才能搞定的事情，Tyki就不得不放慢语速，以示某种尊重。他并不想因为这事得罪自己的这位天才表弟。  
“好好想想吧。我还有事，先挂了，后面有事找我就给我发E-mail吧。”  
“好的。”  
通话终于结束了。  
放下手机，Tyki想都没想，又重新点开了视频，右手又回到了它该去的地方——他的两腿之间。他不需要别的方式整顿心情，因为这就是近在眼前的“快乐之源”。  
这些快乐，他将要又一遍在自己的体内独自完结。  
高潮过后的恍惚中，他回忆起年少时听过的一段讲座里的只言片语。那位号称是“性学大师”的教授在长达两小时的讲座里传授了很多内容，而他只拾得了几块碎片。其中一块碎片是——“有统计数据表明，往往和伴侣性交越频繁的人，自慰的频率也高。”  
若是稍作逆推……甜蜜的畅想便浮现在Tyki的心头。  
“少女……”他又在自言自语了，“以后我们岂不是会天天都有做爱？”


	36. Chapter 36

日上三竿，Allison正躺在床上，内心无比纠结地考虑着午餐如何解决。Cross离开之前告诉过她至少要到傍晚的时间才会回来。按她养父的预想，她应当下床到厨房去，从冰箱里拿出速冻食品，再用烤箱或者微波炉加工一下，就有东西吃了。她也知道自己的确只有去那么做才能吃上午餐。她不想因为这种事情去给他打电话而麻烦到他。  
然而，今天的情况没那么简单。清晨，她是被Cross吻醒的。男人的唇温柔地游走过少女全身，其中蕴藏着久违的温情，她虽尽力节制着感情，却仍被一种触动心灵的暖意惹得恨不得落泪。除此以外，这遍布周身的吻，还夹杂着别的什么，她说不上来的事物。无论是当时还是待Cross离去后再默默回味，他的吻，令她的身与心一同变得温热起来，就像夏日阳光下融化的冰激凌那样。尤其是下腹蓄起的温热感，激发了她的好奇。趁着疑惑的契机，她便顺手探索了一下自己的身体……  
错估了自身的精力极限，她很是后悔。为什么要做那么多余的事情？为什么不感到羞耻？为什么没有自律地及时收手……此刻，连视线范围内的天花板都逐渐模糊，倦意席卷而来，连眨动眼皮都嫌累。  
要不，就这样继续躺下去。若是饿到不能思考，眼前发黑，就干脆睡去。一直睡到Daddy回来再说？Allison如是迷迷糊糊地想着。  
闭上眼没两分钟，突然间，“咚咚咚”的声音猝然而至，搅扰了她的睡意。  
“咚咚咚，咚咚咚”，敲门声连续而颇有韵律地穿越空间的阻隔，体现出敲门的人执著的同时还秉持礼节。  
Allison揪住毛毯蒙住了脑袋，就势打算当一只逃避现实的鸵鸟。就装作这间房里没有人吧！她忖度着。  
和一般的快递员送货不同，这次的敲门声持续了很久，久到Allison认识到这样拖下去只有两个后果：要么，外面的人一直敲下去，敲到自己头疼得睡不着；要么，外面的人想要传达的事物无法传达到位，万一有什么重要的大事被耽误了，等Cross回来以后责难自己就麻烦了。  
于是，她极为勉强地下了床，仅存的右臂扶着墙以支撑自己行走。当艰难地走到门前，差不多触摸到门把手时，她整个人都是晕晕乎乎的。  
打开被敲得方才尚处于规律性震动状态的房门，她见到了一个比自己高出一截的人，可以识别为男性，主要特征是戴着过厚的眼镜让人看不清五官。  
“你好呀，我是跟你们家同一层的03Ｈ的邻居。你们家到了一箱速冻食品的快递包裹哦！之前一直就这么放置在门前没人拿，再不拿进屋里就要化了呢。”   
“嗯……噢。”  
“Hey，等……等等，不要关门呀！包裹都已经在室温下解冻了，你看看，下面都化了一滩水，把走廊的地毯都弄湿了。”  
“呃……”  
反应了好一会儿才开始有点理解来人说的话，Allison将门缝开得更大了些，尽管很难为情，她还是勉为其难地在对方面前晃动了一下左臂的残肢，吞吞吐吐地说道：“可是……我这个样子，也搬不动什么包裹啊……”  
“没关系啊，你早说嘛，我可以来帮助你！”  
话刚说完，这位邻人一副热心肠的做派，立马搬起整箱包裹，正巧Allison松开了门把手，顺势便要进屋。少女心头一凛，对这个外人的进入既有些讶异又隐隐忐忑。总感觉不该这么轻易把外人放进来的，可是……  
她瞧见这位邻人还真把东西搬进厨房，似乎还在寻找工具以打开包裹外面的塑料泡沫箱。她走近包裹，刚想凑近看看贴在包裹表面的热敏贴纸上是不是显示她养父的名字，还没怎么弯腰，眩晕感便再度出现，使她无力得险些跌倒。她对这种虚弱到都不知道后续还会发生什么的状况害怕了。作为当下无可奈何的一种策略，她跪在地上，膝行数步来到了墙边，倚在墙上，这样一来墙面就成了她的“椅背”。  
在这个连家具都没有配置好的“家”里，没有桌椅，只能先这样了。  
“你还好吗，是不是需要帮助？”  
这个问题问得她发懵。她揉了揉眼睛，再睁开，依然看不清来人的面目。视野灰蒙蒙的一片并伴随着五色闪点，这怕不是传说中的“眼冒金星”？！  
“你的身体还好吗……啊，我居然找到剪刀了。让我看看烤箱是不是这个……”  
邻人的声音越来越听不清楚了，眼前也越来越暗。Allison垂下了脑袋，手足无措，心慌气短。  
真可怕，明明睁着眼睛也什么都看不见了，明明耳朵里没塞东西也什么都听不清了。  
见少女在墙角瑟缩成一团，伪装成“好心邻居”的Tyki恨不得一拍大腿大喊一句“天助我也”。当然，他还分得清幻想和现实，只是觉得如此安排真是绝妙的剧本。他开心地按照先前做过的功课给烤箱预热，再把运来的食物半成品在烤盘上放成整齐的两排，待预热结束放入烤盘，把烤箱调到180摄氏度。等待烘烤完成的间隔里，还能观赏到少女弱小、可怜又无助的模样，他偷偷地笑到合不拢嘴。  
Cross真是个粗糙到家的男人，Tyki暗忖。以前Tyki就怀疑过Allison是不是一个不谙世事又缺乏防备之心的少女，事实证明果然如此。其实他也可以不等到食物烤好，现在就动手。不过，他没觉得自己有那么邪恶。至少，对着眼下消瘦了一圈，骨骼都看上去比前段时间凸出的少女，他也并不是没有浮现一丝怜爱之心。  
绝望地呆坐了一阵子后，Allison感到有热得发烫的物体戳到了她嘴边，她下意识地扭头避开。除此以外，有食物的香味向她飘来，有点像是炸薯条一样的味道，但又有所区别。  
“少女，”Tyki说，“快‘啊’地张嘴，有东西吃了哦！”  
是食物？！饥饿使她放弃思考，吃了一口确认是食物以后，便狼吞虎咽起来。从味道方面而言，她感觉吃到的是Corndog之类的炸物，这是一种由香肠外裹玉米粉、面粉混合物炸制而成的小吃。待吃完两根，视觉恢复一些后，她一看，还真的是Corndog！  
“你慢慢吃啊，我还有事，先回去了，”Tyki走前还不忘提醒了一句，“我家房号是03Ｈ，有空记得来玩呀！”  
Allison集中精力对付着摆满一烤盘的Corndog，根本没有匀出余光目送Tyki离去。真是个奇怪的邻居，她想。  
吃完满满一盘，总共十二个Corndog后，Allison总算头脑清醒了。尽管方才那个不知道从哪里冒出来并且自称邻人的叔叔热情地帮忙搬了东西又做了食物（反正她记不得他说的房号到底是多少），她的心中也没有因此洋溢起多少感激之情。究其缘由——她神智正常以后才意识到自己没换衣服就跑出来开门了，全身上下只有一件宽大的T-shirt，里面甚至还是真空状态。  
实在是太难为情了！少女揪起衣角懊恼着，若不是身体情况不允许，她真想在地面上打滚一圈来缓解这种尴尬之感。她还是挺后悔给陌生人开了门的。


	37. Chapter 37

“Daddy，你知不知道家附近有奇怪的邻居……”  
Cross未归时，Allison一直在酝酿着怎么将这句话传达给她的养父。她所受的教育一直被西方现代个人主义浸淫着，“my room is my own space”早已是根深蒂固的思想了，对于Tyki不请自来的“帮助”，她好感全无。  
可惜Tyki并不了解这一点，仍沉浸在自我感动中。幸亏不了解这一点，不然在这个悠闲的下午又怎会有心情在家打飞机？终于在这一天又见到了Allison，怯生生的瘦弱少女形象在他头脑里挥之不去，令他的心情依然激动不已。最好的庆祝就是再撸一管。他一边上下套弄着自己发胀的小兄弟，一边回忆着将Corndog递到Allison嘴边时的情形。他把Corndog的形状想象成阳具，并继续意淫“阳具”戳到嘴边后少女呆愣的神情，一开始对方显露出惊惶，待她适应后，那根圆柱体就可以处于柔软的唇舌包裹下了。  
“Cross Marian那人到底能不能照顾好少女呢……”  
一边自慰着，Tyki一边犯着嘀咕。这些天Cross大致的行踪，Wisely都汇报给他了。此时，比起Cross，Tyki更关心Allison一个人在家的时候会做什么。放着那样一个虚弱的孩子在家，总觉得无法不去在意啊。  
Tyki无法想象的是，同一时刻的Allison在干着几乎和他差不了多少的事——她也在摩挲着自己身上的某个部位以抚慰寂寞的心灵。这类行为总归需要伴随一些幻想，她在自己的意识构筑的幻境中，以多日前尚未出院时对Cross的印象作为蓝本，虚构着他的温柔。每每想到此，便不知不觉泪眼盈盈。但是，想象不是现实，即便叠加上自慰带来的少许快乐，也只是一个空虚的循环。  
除却手淫与幻想，她真不知如何独自度过这孤单的午后时光。她怕了幻肢疼痛的侵扰，无奈之下，通过几次尝试，她发现自慰能够辅助转移注意力。在更大的痛苦面前，她做不到节制。  
待虚耗过多以致精疲力竭，Allison再次睡去。这一觉醒来后，太阳都下了山。她揉了揉眼睛，瞧见屋里开了灯，便知道有人回来了。  
“Daddy？”  
见没有回音，她又呼唤了好几遍。  
“我又不是死了，叫那么多遍干嘛？”红发男人端着刚回炉加热完的pizza回到屋内。不用说，这些食物是给谁准备的。  
见Cross的语声流露着烦躁，Allison小心翼翼地收声。装着pizza的盘子放到枕边后，她抓起pizza吃了起来。吃的时候她显得有点犹豫。她又想起那个怪异邻人，可是面对Cross的真人，她又不知如何开口了。她将眼神投向她的养父所在之处，便看见他的面色和蒙了尘无异。他的嘴边衔着一根香烟，从裤袋里摸出打火机，点烟。  
吸了几口烟雾后，Cross抬眼，察觉到了Allison的注视。他良心发现似的起身走开，离开了卧室，走到厨房，开启吸油烟机，再继续吞云吐雾。成年人的生活没有“容易”二字。借着尼古丁给予的镇定，他反复思索着这一天有没有在外面说错什么话导致进展不顺利。不同于以往，他极度地需要钱以维持生活而不是用于挥霍，所以一步也不能出错。  
他吸着烟，在厨房里来回踱步，不多时，一双苍白的脚进入了他的视野。他不甚明了应该躺床上静养的人忽然下床是为了什么。  
“你怎么跑过来了？”他弹了弹烟灰，说道。  
Allison觉得自己学聪明了一些。她不再发出声音，而是选择直接用唯一的上肢——右臂抱住男人的腰。对于健全的人而言，这理应会成为一个“环抱”。她使出全力抱住对方，尽管只能说抱住了男人的一半。男人的身体很厚实，这让她心有不安，仿佛自己根本没有抱紧一样。她做不到完整地拥抱着谁。  
“你怎么了啊……”  
近期孩子的种种表现都很不一般。Cross拿烟的手颤抖了一秒。随之，他腾出另一只手揉了揉少女的后脑勺。有温情流淌过他的心底，不似温热的泉水，反倒犹如灼热的岩浆，令他心生退意。因此，他停止了这个动作。  
“我……我希望Daddy能够知道，”Allison把头埋进衣褶里，“你回来了，真是太好了……”  
Cross错愕得怔住了。他感觉自己像是从孩子的举动中明白了什么，又觉得自己什么都没搞懂。而且，什么“真是太好了”之类的话语，若是从女人嘴里说出来，还相对正常；从未成年的Allison口中突如其来地蹦出来，让他既诧异又担忧，具体忧心的是什么，他不敢去探究太深。  
“真是的……难道你指望我整天待在家里不成？真是会给大人添麻烦。”  
“对不起，Daddy，”说到底，Allison还是只把话说了一半，“我也不想那样的……”  
算了吧，即使告诉Daddy附近有古怪的人出没，可能也只是一味地给对方添麻烦而已。她从他的脸色读出他白天不太顺利。她不想给他制造更多的不痛快了。  
“你这家伙刚才是不是混淆视线，”Cross弯腰低头，一手捏住Allison的小脸，“你吃完pizza有没有擦嘴？没擦嘴就到我衣服上蹭来蹭去吗？”  
这莫非是什么新型恶作剧吗……所以我才讨厌小孩子啊，Cross按捺着怒火想道。到底还需要等待多久，小孩子才能成长蜕变成女人呢？  
“就算你残了，也不代表我就不会惩罚你。知道了吗？！”男人用低吼的声线说出“知道了吗”。那一刻，他只想发泄怒意，还没打算真去惩罚一个因自己的过错而变得残障的可怜小孩。  
“惩罚……什么是‘惩罚’？”  
Allison天真地眨着亮晶晶的大眼睛，这个acting like a baby的表情给Cross烦躁的心绪火上浇油。  
“惩罚……会很痛的哦！你小心点。”  
话音刚落，男人注意到少女全身不规律地抖了起来，甚至还不是轻微的抖动。他立刻扶住她的身子，以免某一瞬间不慎瘫倒。  
Allison唇舌打着颤地说：“如果Daddy要惩罚我……如果真的会变成那样子的话，我可以吃几颗止痛片吗……”  
Cross又一次愣住了。他又花好几分钟想了想，许是这么多天以来孩子饱受幻肢疼痛折磨的缘故，不然怎么会这么怕痛，仅仅是听到这方面的字眼都怕成这样。  
“吃什么止痛片啊？我不是说过了，那种东西会危害你的大脑。本来脑袋瓜子就笨笨的……以后万一更笨了怎么办……唉……”  
愠怒之余，他对于现状惆怅了。因了这份怅然，他不由地放低了声音，放缓了动作幅度，这使得他看似温柔了少许。  
少女又一次抱住了他。又是只抱住了他一半。


	38. Chapter 38

Cross陷入了困惑。方才在封闭的浴室里，蒸气弥漫，在有限的空间内挤压了氧气的存在，如此便显得空气中的氧气不足了。大脑在缺氧的环境下就不可能清晰地运作，使得片刻之前的他还差点昏昏欲睡。  
出了浴室反而变得精神起来这件事，有一点尴尬的成分。各方面都变得精神起来了，不管是上半身还是下半身。他扶着半硬的阳具在Allison的大腿根部附近磨蹭着。仅仅是反复磨蹭着，没有别的。这个动作的意义变得模糊不清，好比某些成年人等待的时间里无意义地掰弄手指头、啃食指甲的行为。他们躺在床上，彼此依偎着。Allison十分安静地侧躺着，以残存的右臂抱住Cross的腰，眯起眼睛，不知是否在休憩抑或享受。他胸前的皮肤能感觉到孩子轻柔的鼻息。  
Cross回想着方才浴室里发生的一些事。因为担心Allison一个人洗澡可能会在浴缸里失去重心摔倒，自出院后他都是陪她一起洗。他想到从花洒的孔隙流出的水柱冲刷在他们的身体上，然后，孩子微闭着眼睛，虔诚地舔舐着她的养父的胸膛，每舔一下他都能感受到那一份情难自禁的依恋（尽管联系到孩子遇险之前的表现，这种举动多少不够自然）。水珠溅在她纯白色的睫毛周围，凝到一定程度便从眼角流下。Cross当时心想，孩子多像一只落雨的小狗啊。他不止一次这么想过，甚至多年以前他第一次把Allison领回家时就有这种感想了。只可惜那时的印象有些朦胧。记忆说到底都会伴随光阴流逝而远去的。  
他拍了一下少女的后背，说：“你身子有哪里疼吗？”若是在半夜幻肢疼痛发作起来可是不得了的，男人想到这就担心。  
“还是老地方疼……”  
“又是那里疼啊……”刚想长叹一声，Cross发觉孩子更用力地抱紧自己的腰，于是，他们同在一张床上的姿势变得更尴尬了——孩子的脑袋就像一枚图钉一样一股脑地扎在他的胸肌上，这让他看不见他们的下半身到底是怎么纠缠到一起的；可下半身的知觉明了地告诉他，他们彼此的性器官已然不是暧昧地、试探性地接触上了那么简单。  
红发男人难得地呆愣了一小会儿。  
接着，他感到一只汗津津的手摸到了他的下体，先是触摸了一下顶端的敏感，那一瞬几乎扰乱了他的大脑神经运作。那只手又下移到阳物的根部，轻轻地撸动起来。“不妙”的是，他一直都感觉得到自己的那件物什抵在对方的什么地方。那个地方，只教他感情复杂。某种含义上，他太熟悉了，乃至那里的温热质地、肉瓣上的每一丝褶皱他都很熟悉；另一种含义上，又太神秘了，毕竟他从未真正进入过；经历了前段时间的暗无天日后，他暗暗痛苦了许久，现在想起才能不那么痛心。  
“小鬼，你在做什么啊？”  
“Daddy不要生气……”Allison又撸动了几下男人的物什，由于手法过于轻柔，Cross既不会不适，亦不能舒爽。  
“我生不生气跟这有什么关系？”Cross心想，我也没打算生气啊，这孩子怎么这么敏感。不过Allison的身体状况容易引起他的焦躁情绪是真。  
“因为这几天我发现了，”少女不失童真地说，“Daddy的这个东西上面好像有什么奇妙的机关，如果Daddy心情变坏的话，只要对它……唔，我也说不好……说不定Daddy就会心情好起来。”  
Cross对这一番回答失语了片刻。他的直觉是，这一回答中包含了什么异样的存在，没准是理应令他惭愧的东西。然而，他还是得说点什么来掩饰自己。他开口道：“小孩子就不要乱来了。你根本就什么都不懂。你这样弄，还不如我自己弄得舒服。”  
“但是，”Allison仰起头，先直视了一下男人深邃的眉眼，后又目光躲闪地侧过脸，“我没有想那么多，只是希望Daddy能变回那个温柔的Daddy……”  
“那个……我最喜欢的Daddy……”  
说完，少女便将滚烫的脸颊贴回男人的胸肌上。那份热度传递到了男人的心坎上。  
男人惊异地发现难以名状的激情洪水般地向他奔涌而来。这种激情陌生得厉害，他感到自己怕不是半辈子都没有过这种感觉了。他动情地吻住少女。这个吻极深，深到他们彼此的唇舌无法更深一步地缠结到一起，深到他们彼此都不能够呼吸到空气。他马上把Allison压到身下，刚想分开她的腿，不料少女竟已主动把腿抬起来了。  
待Cross猛吸了一下Allison的舌头为这一深吻收尾后，少女嘟囔着说：“我有一种模糊的印象……好像以前就和Daddy发生过这种事情了……”  
“噢，是吗……”Cross不想对孩子过多解释了，他觉得失去某些记忆索性就让她彻底失去不要找回，说不定更能让孩子幸福。  
他将胀大的欲望顶入潮湿的洞口，来自少女身体内部的阻力令他头皮发麻，辨不清是不是快感。在男人当中，他的力量与矫健也属于上乘，他若是真放纵自己，腰部多使半分力就能完全贯穿她的身体了。  
Allison的右手颤抖地拥住男人的肩膀。从孩子尽力压抑着的呻吟中，Cross知道她正在忍耐着疼痛。正常做爱应当用几分力，又是怎样的进出频率，他再稔熟不过了。一种危险的原始冲动促使他产生一个念头：无论如何也要试一试贯穿这个驯顺的孩子是一种怎样的感觉。  
他只稍微动了一下腰，甚至还有点不太明白具体发生了什么，少女便尖叫了一声，随后开始控制不住地抽噎。  
Cross立刻停下动作，从对方体内拔出了“异物”。  
说实在的，他不是没有心慌。按照Allison此时此刻的状况，若是指控对方未能征求自己的允许就鲁莽地进入自身体内…… “强奸”，就是这么一回事啊。  
他俯身重新吻住少女。这一次是安慰性的亲吻。他有些心虚地舔掉孩子的眼泪，又亲过她的面颊、额头。  
“你刚才有没有……想起什么不好的回忆？”  
回应这句话的，只有白发少女的一脸茫然。她尽力止住了哭泣，但呼吸仍未平复。  
“想起什么来了吗？”  
“我刚刚……脑袋里一片空白。”  
Cross刚想放下心，却隐约产生一种不妙的预感——他这是给一张白纸开了一个“坏”头。  
“你是不是认为我不够温柔了啊，”他对少女低语着，“因为弄疼你，所以就会讨厌我，嗯？”  
少女没有回答。  
趁这一间隙，Cross将依然硬挺着的分身根部贴在了少女的耻骨上。他就是想“测量”一下自己那话儿能进入到少女体内多深的地方。目光略微上移，他才意识到自己的长度都超过孩子的肚脐眼了。  
后背发凉。  
“Daddy，请给我止痛片吧。”Allison抿了一下唇，说，“我可能理解了‘惩罚’是什么意思……”  
Cross不安地挠了挠头。  
孩子到底是怎么了？假如真痛到受不了，拒绝不就好了吗……  
男人沉默了。


	39. Chapter 39

“给我止痛片吧……”  
“给我……吃了止痛片以后，请继续……”  
“Daddy有止痛片的吧，Daddy？”  
担心只说一遍不足以让对方反应，Allison把同一个意思换成不同的说法，连连说了三遍。  
“你这到底是……为了什么？”Cross好不容易憋出了一个问句，紧接着又抛出一个反问，“不是告诉过你，吃止痛片会害你变笨的吗？！”  
“那就不吃了吧……”说着，少女的眼中又干净利落地滚下一滴泪珠。这使得Cross心绪复杂，他还真有点为她感到委屈，差点就打算下床去找止痛片了。  
“我说不定在期待着Daddy的‘惩罚’……怎么办才好呢……”  
Cross听到孩子喃喃自语的内容时，差点下巴脱臼。这些天里为了生计，他日日忙着“坑蒙拐骗”不可开交。他迷惑地想，这些天他不在家的时间里，孩子到底怎么了？但转念一想，他又胯下一热，感到Allison的“转变”对自身而言应当很有益处——这样，以后玩更多的花样时也不用担心孩子受不了，没准孩子还会“喜欢”那样！  
他的目光一不小心再一次略过了少女左臂的断口。那里呈现出只有刚愈合没多久的皮肤才会有的颜色——带着红血丝的粉红色，缝过针的痕迹倒是一天比一天浅淡了，可他还是看着不习惯。他当然不会习惯了，那里本该生长着怎样的肢体，他心里再清楚不过了。就算孩子对自己依赖感与日俱增尚算可喜，代价实在是太为巨大了！不再健全的孩子，她的未来在哪里呢？想到这，Cross又感到差点喘不过气——他肩头的责任已是甩不开的重负。  
“我想，”男人重新躺回少女身边，“我应该不会惩罚你了。”言下之意是，他没有那份心情，也找不到合适的理由继续下去。  
不多时，他注意到她那只仅剩下的手又摸到了自己的下体，半硬不软的茎身在她的手中滑动着。这孩子的胆子怎么变得这么大了？！  
“小鬼，你又怎么了？”  
“它刚刚撑得我好痛。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我也不知道……”Allison抽回了手，缩到Cross的怀里，由于四肢只剩下三肢，这一系列动作摇摇晃晃的，较为笨拙，“其实我有点害怕那个东西……”  
“害怕你还摸？”  
“就是因为害怕，所以才想不通，想确认一下……”  
“想不通什么？”  
“我感觉好像以前和Daddy发生过什么……可是那么痛的话，过去都是怎么完成的呢？”  
Cross转动颈子，便瞧见了Allison亮晶晶的大眼睛闪烁着疑惑和兴奋。God damn it！他无疑收到了一封包裹着无邪气息的邀请函。过去，他多想把Allison培养成一个天真烂漫的诱惑者，即便循循善诱多年也没有成功过几次，怎么眼下这种时候反而收获这种“惊喜”呢？  
“你怎么有闲工夫研究那种事？你左手不疼啦？”  
Allison没听明白Cross的话语到底是何种意味，因为害怕被责备，没敢接话。她把身体缩得更紧了。Cross搂住孩子，发现孩子这样看上去更小只了。  
他声音放轻，问道：“我问你，你左手还疼吗？”  
“刚刚好了一小会儿，现在又有点疼了。”  
“又疼了啊。”  
说完，Cross突发奇想。他绕着少女左侧的乳晕舔了两圈，问：“我挺好奇这样舔你的话，你的脑子怎么处理混杂在一起的不同感受？”  
“Daddy，别停……”  
Cross吻住少女，搅动着对方的小舌，这次换成手掌揉弄她的左侧乳房，力度适中，不时灵活地弹弄小巧的凸起。每次一刺激到少女的乳首，Allison都会全身颤动一下。  
“还感觉疼吗？”  
“唔……我不知道……”  
“什么叫做‘你不知道’？自己的身体，还能不知道？”Cross变了节奏捏弄着少女的前胸，幽幽地说，“是不是不好意思说啊……”  
Allison陶醉着，绯霞染到面颊前，先涨满了脖子根。她的右手不受大脑指挥地来到自身两腿之间的地带，开始搓弄起来，嘴边溢出的呻吟有些甜腻。  
“喂，你什么时候又学会这一手了？怎么搞的嘛……”  
Cross倒不是真在责难。相反，看到孩子沉湎于快乐而无法自拔的模样，他感到相当有趣。他也搓了一把自己硬挺的性器官，预感时机差不多了。他不无愤懑地想，他早该把孩子吃干抹净的！明明是他自己辛苦孕育的果实，怎么能让贼人抢占先机、肆意夺取呢？！  
他起身。拨开孩子的手，将自己的分身移送到湿漉漉的穴口时，他再一次经历了难言的心理活动。他真想对Allison说“以后可不能允许什么乱七八糟的男人对你做这种事哦”，可又觉得这种话还不如不说，说了的话会给孩子“做爱是一件对你不好的事”的心理暗示，万一惹得孩子日后连自己都提防起来就得不偿失了。他自知连他自己都不是100%的好人，不免内心挣扎了少许。  
他腰部用了一些力，也没能进入Allison体内两寸。少女涨红了脸，被顶得身体向上位移了，Cross看着有种说不出的感觉。孩子就像一只脱离了海水，即将被串到一根铁棍上烧烤的虾一样，他就是那个即将美餐一顿的人。他既渴望美味，又为虾的献身深感残酷。  
他抽回一部分性器，又挺入，还是不超过三寸。倒不是他故意控制住自己动作幅度，而是他不自觉地不敢硬来了。说得夸张一点，他生怕自己全部插入孩子体内以后，孩子会被活活弄死。少女以右臂颤抖地拥住男人的肩，呻吟都变了调，在男人听来有几分凄惨。他知道自己正在对少女做着“媾和”之事，这令他既快乐，又痛心。这份矛盾的心情，蕴含双重而幽深的甘美。  
虽然时间没过多久，但他以为自己到达极限了。这一晚他已经想了、做了太多，已不能承受更错综复杂、更狂乱不堪的感情溢出心头了。他从少女的体内退出，在手淫的辅助下射了精。白浊的液体喷溅在少女的肚子上。他去取来纸巾，擦拭。  
“Daddy……以后我们是真正的家人了吗……”  
“嗯？”他又扯下一截卷纸来擦拭多余的液体，“‘真正的家人’是什么意思？”  
“会永远在一起的人……什么的。”  
“你想多了，唉，笨蛋……”Cross 把语速放慢，尽量显得自己的语气不那么jerk，“都什么时代了？两个人一起睡过一晚，没办法有什么特殊的含义，就只是睡过了而已。其他的，都不能当真。”  
“那……Daddy和我，会永远在一起吗……”  
Cross一脸“我不是都说过了么，你这死小鬼怎么听不懂人话”的表情，道：“就算非要在一起，‘永远’又有什么用？难道只要加上‘永远’这种条件你就……”还没说完，他就后悔了。莫名的伤感袭来。  
“也许，只要以后能多弄到些钱……我们就可以的吧……”


	40. Chapter 40

凌晨时分，Cross做了一个长梦。首先，飞速划过眼前的是日有所思的一系列堆叠，因此他自己也知道这一段梦境没什么特殊含义。然而，当梦境中出现了Allison的时候，他为之一振。在一处装修得富丽堂皇的室内，她身着华服，跪坐在地毯上。他看见她左边的袖管并非空空如也，而是其内装有义肢，尽管这一切皆为超现实，他仍由衷地为此欢喜。在他想要进一步接近孩子时，却碰了壁——他和Allison之间竟然被类似透明玻璃墙的存在阻隔。这使他大为恼火。他抄起身边的各种物件砸向玻璃墙，好不容易才把玻璃墙破坏出一个大洞。他拉起他的孩子向室外跑去。梦中的场景急遽变化，变成了很久以前他和孩子一起居住过的一户住宅。他突然有了一种似乎可以放下心来的亲切感。于是，他带着她进了房间，屋内的陈设和记忆中的印象重叠，是那么令人怀念。他心想，他要和她一起生活，好好照顾她。事与愿违的是，Allison却一天比一天苍白、虚弱。有一天，他从孩子凸起的腹部了解到她有了身孕的事实，这如同晴天霹雳。他摇动她的双肩，问道谁是她肚里的生命的父亲。少女流着泪说，她也不知道……  
可以说，Cross是被这个梦的结尾惊醒的。他好久没做这么清晰而又情节曲折的梦了。成年人白日的庸碌注定夜晚的梦也大多是黯淡的。由于这个梦异乎寻常的真实感，他醒来时一头汗，太阳穴附近的血管发着胀。他借着窗帘的缝隙透出的微光看了眼手表，才将尽五点。一转头，便看见熟睡中孩子的侧颜。不知是不是遭了罪的缘故，他注意到Allison的面颊最近褪去了略为童稚的婴儿肥，更清瘦了些。即使如此，在他眼中，Allison的睡姿依然是那么孩子气——她的身体蜷缩着，单臂折在胸前，一如胎儿处于母体子宫内的姿势。  
小孩子果然就是小孩子！他苦涩地想着。当忆起前夜，心绪倒进入了一片混沌的幽晦境地。他不能确认自己事后是否或多或少产生了罪恶感，就像他也不能够认定将爱欲付诸实施是否瓜熟蒂落。  
或许是因为心虚，他掀开毯子，拎起Allison的一条腿，观察了一下她的性器官的模样。少女的阴阜隆起，颜色泛红，看上去轻微红肿。Cross不由地深吸一口气，又长叹一口气。从什么时候开始，自己变成了一个爱叹气的人了呢？他苦笑。  
他决定不睡回笼觉了，于是起身。今天是必需严阵以待的一天，有张重要的支票得搞到手，不然，孩子今后的生活都会成为问题。孩子的断肢总是让他忧虑，忧虑到他甚至放弃了“尊严”……自从在病房里听说有人不用花自己一分钱，而是靠慈善家的资助获得最新科技的机械义肢，他就一直在不安地忖量着。一个素来跟权威者作对的人，如何能放下昔日的骄傲，而选择“低三下四”地乞求资本家的垂怜？Allison住院期间，他没有去填写申请表。而这几天，他却鬼使神差地返回医院填写、提交了一张。若不这么做，他寝食难安。  
临走前，他还摸了摸孩子的肚子，感慨幸亏Allison的腹部一如既往的平坦。这个行为有点神经质的味道。  
Cross离开时，房门发出滞重的声响。这惊扰了Allison的睡眠，使她睁开眼睛。她花了约莫三分钟才意识到原本躺在她身边的男人不见了。床单上还残留着对方的余温。她挪动身体，躺到了Cross睡过的那一边上。仿佛这么做了，才能证明与那个男人之间的牵系仍完好地联结着。她就这么躺了一会儿。随后，她又从床下捞起她的养父昨日穿过的衣服，搂在怀中。这件衬衫上混杂着古龙水、烟草、汗液的气味，除此以外，还散发着独属于Cross的男性荷尔蒙气息。Allison突然觉得自己有些变态。  
Daddy工作结束后什么时候会回来？真希望回到家的Daddy还会是那个温柔又关切的人……她幻想他素日里桀骜不驯的眉目，在浴室氤氲的水汽中逐渐软化了轮廓，最后终于成了传递柔情的样子。然后，他们就会接吻，拥抱，直至融为一体……她陷入了轻飘飘的遐想中。不知不觉，又觉眼皮沉重。她沉入了梦乡。  
到了接近中午的时候，阵阵敲门声冲破和谐的宁静，震得连靠近门边的墙体都在微微抖动，将躁动的声波传送至Allison耳内的鼓膜。这般噪音下，少女极不情愿地辞别了梦神，下床随手抓起一件长款T-shirt套上身，揉了揉睡眼，这才走出卧室。这种时间，是谁在敲门？她的脑际蹦出一个最有可能的答案——那个诡异的邻人！  
穿过餐厅，她来到房门前，见到门板被敲得一震一震的，却不甚规律，心里犯起嘀咕：上次那个邻人虽古怪，却不至于敲门敲得这么猛又这么乱。她依稀记得那人的敲门声是具有节奏感的，绝不至于如此。  
要不要开门？这是个需要认真思考的问题。依照上一次的经验，她仔细想了想，尽管总体而言那个邻人的做法较为冒昧，但自己好像也没有被弄出什么巨大损失，更确切地说，自己或许只是怕生而已。万一这次也是运来了速冻食品的包裹可怎么办？照近日的室温，放着不管的话，的确不行。这次敲门的人，假如不是上次那个人，没准也是来提醒收快递包裹的吧？这么想着，她的肚子咕咕地叫了两声，右手伸向了门把手。  
若是过去的她，肯定是明白开门前要先在猫眼里观察一下来人的。只可惜种种情况影响了她的思维能力。  
门刚一被打开，门外的男人便抬手撑开了门板，原本仅有的一条小缝一下子变大了，划出一道扇形的外缘轨迹。也许这一举动对来者而言，算不上什么大力之举，却足以摇撼失去了左臂且身子虚弱的Allison。  
少女后退了几步，还是狼狈地摔倒在地面上。


	41. Chapter 41

因着屁股着地，Allison倒没觉得摔了这一跤有多疼。可这一跤引发的不安感加重是真实的。  
她倒在整齐排列的地砖上，看向门口。她没瞧见那一副厚得有如啤酒瓶底的眼镜，却瞧见了一双陌生的眼睛。一双透露着“来者不善”气息的眼。  
不速之客见四肢中缺少一肢的少女倒地，也毫无反应。那是个大半个脑壳都秃了、除了眼窝以外的地方留下日晒痕迹、拄着根拐棍的中老年男性。他的面色、举止无不流露出冷漠。  
他飞快地扫了紧邻门口的厨房一眼，马上便不请自来地进入屋内。Allison叫唤了一声，无谓地示以抗议。那人旋即跑进客厅，见客厅实在没有什么家具，几乎就是一块光地，又立刻跑进卧室。他一连串动作之快速让人难以察觉他走路的姿势多少有一点拖着腿脚。紧接着的就是疯狂地翻箱倒柜，即便没多少家具可翻来倒去，他也不放过每一摞物品。  
稀里哗啦的声音传来，扣动栓在Allison脑神经上的发条，那一刻，她浑身每一块肌肉都绷得紧紧的，头发都快竖立起来了。她一点也不明白为什么会有这样的陌生人闯进家门，可这种疑问在此时此地是多么不重要。要是能阻止他就好了！她挣扎着侧过身，以右臂撑住自己，起身的过程中前胸后背不断冒出汗来。  
她刚来到客厅，那人却先从卧室冲了出来。  
“Cross Marian的支票簿呢？”顶着一头“地中海”的男人对着一脸煞白的少女吼道，“他的支票簿在哪儿！”  
Allison吓得呆住，这使得她的面孔被过滤了有意义的表情，成为一张空白的面具。她怎么会知道她养父的支票簿被放到了什么地方？连“支票簿”这一名词，她都不甚熟悉了。  
或许她该好好问问对方究竟是什么来头。这么想着，她攥紧右手的拳头，头皮也绷得不能更紧：“您是哪位……”  
“我倒还想问问你是他什么人！”对方一副怒不可遏的模样，“Cross Marian怎么搞的，非工作日也不在家里待着？他去什么地方了？”  
“Daddy没说过这些……”  
从称谓中理解了某些信息，来人整理了一下领口，又觑了一眼腕表上的时间。这些举动助他收敛了不少凶恶。他重新打量起跟前的少女，举手投足恢复初始的冷漠。  
“你Daddy没跟你说过我是谁？”男人说着话时，上唇严严实实地包覆着上齿龈，“完全一点概念都没有？”  
Allison茫然着。原本攥紧的手指松开了一小会，又重新攥紧。  
面容苍老的男人挥舞了一把拐棍，在Allison的视觉感知里就是一根棍体险些戳进她眼窝的惊恐效果。  
“害怕么？”虽然嘴角没有实际的笑意，但是男人眼角荡漾的鱼尾纹体现了他的得意。  
“我……我不明白……一点儿也不……”  
“你的肩膀看起来还挺匀称，”拐棍离开了少女面庞前，顺着脖子连接臂膀的轮廓线移动着，最终碰到了宽大的半袖衫的一截空空的袖管，“这肯定不是小时候受的伤吧？”  
“Daddy说是……上个月发生的事故……”  
语罢，素不相识的男人狂笑不止，笑得他全脸的每一条肌肉都被拉扯得有点变形，浮夸程度媲美Edvard Munch的画作，面色也因充血而不自然地发红。  
“我还以为自己被确诊卢伽雷氏症已经够惨了，没想到啊没想到……哈哈哈哈哈苍天有眼……”  
持续的笑声令Allison不寒而栗。  
“地中海”眯起眼对跟前的少女威胁道：“自己把衣服脱了。”见少女呆愣地睁大眼睛，他又吼了一句：“快一点，不许大喊大叫！”  
同一时间，有若干种念头闯入Allison那可怜的脑子——恐惧、服从、勇气、逃跑……她被纷乱的思路折磨得牙床哆嗦着，手足无措。  
“铛”地一下，“地中海”又举起拐棍敲起Allison的脑袋，像是为了确立他自身的某种“权威”，形成一个恫吓的仪式。这一举动被他这一世故之人精确计算过——也就敲打脑袋最适宜了，否则容易留下瘀伤作为证据。  
“脱了又不会拿你怎么样，呵呵，”他的脸上浮荡起虚伪的笑容，“让我欣赏一下你的左臂嘛。”  
“可是……”Allison急得眦角溢出了泪花，身体却僵住了。  
他又用拐棍敲了Allison的脑袋第二下。这一下，敲得挂在少女眼睫的泪珠都迅速坠落了。  
她不是什么聪明的孩子，从来都不是。她都不知道为什么自己的右手掀起衣服下摆就往上翻。可当这件T-Shirt卷成套在脖子上的一条围脖时，她又停住了。她本能地感到不能再继续了，却也没想好下一步该如何是好。  
男人干笑两声，说：“怎么连内衣都没穿呢？你Daddy平时都不管教你吗？”  
他恣肆地视奸着少女，先是对她残肢的断口投以注意力，思忖着这伤口的新旧程度，然后冰冷的目光在白嫩的年轻肉体上下游弋。  
“我……”一时半会，她的大脑丧失了语言功能。俄而，她想到逃跑，想到一溜烟蹿出客厅，跑到房门跟前，甚至跑出去，说不定路上会碰到邻人……可是她的大脑、小脑都一起短路了，以至于弄错行动方针——怎么能先妥协再逃窜呢？她的脑海里混沌不堪，连一条明晰的策略都没有。  
男人拿拐棍挑起她的那条“围脖”，颇为巧妙地朝上方一挥，那方化纤布料便应声落地了。可见他对于如何使用这根棍子来提升生活的便利度具有一定心得。这下他可以更为直接地以混浊的眼神来进行猥亵了。少女的胴体是残缺的，说真的他还不至于对着这样一副凄惨的身体食指大动。或者说，他，一介凡人，哪能在心理上完全屏蔽对残疾人的疏离与轻蔑？只是，一想到少女的父亲是谁，他就感觉自己需要发泄。发泄的不是色欲，而是愤怒。  
他将那根棍子抵到少女两腿之间的区域。当下，他的拐棍代替了他的阳具。他可是个喜欢打着小算盘的精明人，才不会用粗蛮野夫的行为实施羞辱——他犯不着讨债不成还吃上官司。若是受害者是一名可爱的花季少女，陪审团中的任何一员都会义愤填膺的。  
拐棍接触到Allison的下体时，异样的感觉激得她“唔”了一声。这一声呻吟，惹得她和羞辱她的人一时间都一起糊涂了。


	42. Chapter 42

那根樱桃木的枝条裹以生漆制成的拐杖，其基材便是一根削去了多余枝节唯剩下主干的长树枝。每一细小枝节的末端都没有被彻底削平，而都留下了疙瘩一样的短短一小截，经轻微打磨，再被褐色的生漆包裹后，成为了棍体上分布的凸起物。在普通人看来，这种不过度加工的设计展现着复古韵味。  
当它被握着它的人用来实施猥亵之事时，只是一件不含生命体温度的道具罢了。  
Allison盯视着双腿间的那根拐棍。方才它刺激到了她自身的敏感部位，作为应激反应的是她的身躯正意欲向后退。还未退出一整步，她的右手肘就打在了墙壁上，发出闷响。她这才发现，在之前紧张地应对来人的追问时自己早就不知不觉向后移动了，只是她的意识比肉身的反应慢了不止一拍。  
尽管Cross基本上没有教过Allison要提防不怀好意的男人接近（相反，还总是教导她要学会变得“更受欢迎”），可她的直觉告诉她，假如对方进一步逼近，她总得做点什么……  
“说说看嘛，”拐杖的主人又说话了，“怎么连内衣内裤都没穿呢？”  
“忘，忘记了……”  
“上面没穿就算了，怎么下面也什么都没穿呢？”“地中海”的语气不无阴阳怪气，“你需要接受一点特殊的‘教育’，好让你今后长长记性！小骚货。”他来回抽动着拐棍，并且蓄意让棍体上的凸起物在女孩子下身的肉瓣中间来来回回地蹭。说真的，伴随着Allison的哭声愈来愈大，他手上的动作令他感到愉悦起来。他陷入了某种混乱。就算少女是因受欺凌而难过到哭喊的，他却更倾向于忽视这一事实，并忍不住花更多心思去臆想这个他眼中的“小淫娃”或许正在他的淫威之下难堪地被快感折服。  
而另一边的Allison以右手捂住了半边脸颊哭泣着、呻吟着。她的情绪快要崩溃了。此时此刻，那根邪恶的拐棍是她的痛苦之源——昨夜与Cross的欢爱弄得下体肿胀，眼下却又在雪上加霜。那些不规则的凸起物剐蹭得她的会阴处生疼，疼得她只想哭。  
“For God's sake，你得好好感谢我呢，起码我代替了你那个天杀的垃圾爹来教育你啊。”说完，“地中海”又“哈哈哈哈哈”地大笑不止。  
看孩子哭得快东倒西歪的，他也觉得这会儿差不多了。他抽回那根用以施虐的道具，观察了一下棍体方才接触少女下体的那一部分。有澄清的液体濡湿了那里，在夏日光线的照射下发着亮。他伸长舌头舔了又舔，见Allison抬眼看他，猥琐一笑。  
“你那小贱屄那么浪，应该跟人搞过了吧？”男人堆起脸上的皱纹，“说说看，都被什么样的屌的插过啊？是学校里乳臭未干的男同学，斯文败类的老师，还是家附近闲得屌痒的邻人？”他纵情说起了污言秽语。他本来真没想对着一个素昧平生的未成年女孩（何况还是残疾人）发情，可事件的发展超出了他的控制，自那声诱惑的呻吟浮现，他的体内就涌动起一股子冲动。随后，他看了一眼自己的裤裆。Shit！这副衰老的躯壳是如此不可救药，被青春、健康的流逝折损得连一点抒发快意的功能都丧失了！他又变得愤懑起来。前脚刚笑过，他突然变脸，恶狠狠地瞪向不远处的少女。  
被这么一瞪，Allison猛地抽噎了一下。  
“地中海”又挥舞了一把拐棍，他以180°调换了手握这根棍子的方向。这下，他手握着的是这根棍子平日里触地的那一头，而原先他手拄的部分——衔接在樱桃树枝上方的铜合金铸造的光滑球体，伸去了少女的大腿缝间。  
不详的预感向少女袭来。  
“老实点！让我插一插。”他粗暴地抓着拐杖试图撬开对方下身，以进入她的体内。  
被如此侵犯，Allison不自觉地发出惊呼，身子也战栗不止。“地中海”一个音节一个音节地又低吼了一遍：“老实点！”  
可恶，就是进不去！要不是下肢时而行动不畅，他真想急得跺脚。就算他贴着少女下身该是生殖器官的地方捅来捅去，那个金属球仍然碍于阻力而滑行于表面。很讽刺的是，他宁愿怀疑自己的捅法不对，也不去细想是不是金属球的体积过大了。  
他换了一个角度往那儿捅去，还是进不去。没过一会，他更生气了——Allison像是终于觉醒了什么，居然以右手握起了拐杖的一端，并施加相反的力。这么做的时候她什么都没在想。其实她并不够冷静，一边勉强抵抗着对面的进犯，一边依然恐惧得全身发抖。  
忽地，这个房间内作为第三者而出现的某人声线传入他们的耳廊。  
“不好意思，呃……我刚看到这家房门都没关，留了一条缝，就想进来提醒一下的。”  
“地中海”差点没站稳，打了个趔趄。他往外一瞧，一个满头浓黑卷发、戴着眼镜的青年男子站在门口和客厅之间的走廊张望。  
“大叔，您在做什么呢？”青年不知是天真好奇抑或故作天真地一问，使得一分钟前还在侵犯着未成年少女的“地中海”脸上一阵红一阵白。  
“看什么看！没礼貌的家伙，”“地中海”骂道，“都不知道进别人家门要敲门？”说完，习惯性地挥舞了一下拐棍，便扬长而去。  
待不速之客离去，Allison整个人像燃尽了柴薪的篝火一样轰然倒塌，一屁股坐在地毯上抱头痛哭。泣不成声。  
站在不远处的Tyki心血来潮地很想像肥皂剧里的男主那样潇洒地脱下外套罩在少女身上。可惜这是夏天，并且是一年中最炎热的月份，哪来的什么外套？他到里屋从一摞衣服堆里挑出一件宽松如扎口袋似的连衣裙，猜想是Allison的常服，拿起来递给哭得极为伤心的少女。  
“你先穿好衣服吧。你穿衣服的时候，我就回自己屋了，不要担心什么。对啦，我刚刚点了外卖pizza，点得可能太多了，我一个人吃不完。想吃的话就来03Ｈ找我吧！不管怎么说，”Tyki尽力将自己的面部表情演绎出积极阳光之感，“大家都是邻居，有事肯定互相帮助的啦！”


	43. Chapter 43

Tyki望着坐在餐桌对面吃着pizza的Allison，感叹今天真是顺利的一天。若说生活就是一场上帝安排好的剧本，Tyki一瞬间膨胀得想道自己简直把上帝的活儿也给干了。是他将Cross和Allison目前的住址泄露给Cross的某几个特定的债主的。果不其然，待有人来骚扰Allison后，他便能够扮作好人解围，坐收渔翁之利。  
Tyki一只手托着下巴，盯视着哭得和泪人儿式的少女。Allison身着他之前递给她的衣服。在这件连衣裙上身之前，他还想过这件衣服宽松得跟布袋子似的，穿起来能好看到哪里去？但是Allison穿起来后，他才发现这件衣服别有韵味——袖口和下胸围内侧有着收紧的松紧带，其他的部分却都是轻飘飘的，使得整体造型有种法式vintage风格。见Allison一边哭一边吃着pizza，他担心她一直干卡着嗓子迟早会噎住，便起身去拿玻璃制的冷水壶。欠身时，他的视线刚好可以穿透少女前胸和衣料之间的缝隙。这孩子又没穿文胸之类的内衣，Tyki想。手指碰到水壶的把手时，他琢磨着，会不会少女不是故意不穿内衣来诱惑像他这样接近她的人，而是少了一条手臂后，没有办法靠自己来穿？  
突然，一阵剧烈的咳嗽声打断了他的思考。他回头，发现Allison正憋红了脸咳嗽着，泪水像断了线的珍珠一样滚落下来。他放下水壶，马上过去扶住她的右臂和拍她的后背。Allison的腮帮胀鼓鼓的，Tyki一看便知吃进嘴里的pizza还滞留在口腔里，没法让它去该去的地方。  
“咽不下去，就吐出来吧，这样身子还能舒服些。”他说。咳嗽的难受程度已容不得她顾及接下来的举止体面与否了，Allison勉勉强强地对着餐盘张开嘴，眼泪泉涌而出。Tyki往杯子里倒了水，递给她，随后回到了座位上。  
喝过水，Allison的气息逐渐平稳下来。接下来，她干了一件直教青年崩溃的事情。她又重新把先前吐到餐盘上稀烂的pizza吃进肚里。察觉出对方的瞠目后，Allison抽噎着说：“对不起……我就是……感觉浪费食物是很不好的行为……所以……”Tyki愣是呆住了足足五分钟，才缓过劲来。这样的少女，过去的人生里度过的都是什么样的生活呢？！他忍不住展开幻想，随后意识到一件悲哀的事——他的人生阅历根本不支持他的脑内对贫穷、艰苦产生具体的想象，就算想象不出别的，光是因为老爹欠债自己就要去卖身，已经很可怜了好吗。  
“那个……”青春期少女因着难为情，弱弱地说，“我，我……是不是做了什么奇怪的事情？”“没……并没有。”青年挠了挠蓬乱的黑发，如此说道。这样一来，气氛变得有些僵。  
“说起来，少女啊，”Tyki一副猛然间想到了什么的样子，说，“你家里应该是有大人的吧？”“嗯，晚些的时候……Daddy会在家的。”“这样啊，”Tyki装作什么都不知道似的，摆出亲切友好的表情，继续问，“那他平时有照顾你吗？”“嗯，Daddy一直都很照顾我的……”听闻这个回答，Tyki难以置信。这个答案可跟他想得一点都不一样。他暗中窥视了他们好几天，越是观察，越是深感在生活方面Cross对Allison照料得实在太过粗糙。按照他设计的剧本，他应当得到少女的否定回复，并将话题往嫌弃Cross的方向上引导。“呃，真的吗？”“嗯，Daddy很照顾我的……真的……”说到这，Allison又酸楚地哭出了声。她觉得自己必须这么说，因为这事关到她的“尊严”——她才不想让任何人觉得自己是个没人愿意care的残次品。  
Tyki摸着下巴，思考了片刻，说：“那么，你有没有想过，今天你被欺负的事情，你应该怎么告诉你Daddy呢？毕竟遇到这样的事儿了。”Allison直接大脑空白了。她无措地“唔”了一下，眼神茫然。Tyki注意到对面的少女开始整个身体微微发抖，也不知是不是今天受的刺激太大所导致的。半晌，Allison才组织起语言：“我不知道该怎么办才好……”“需要一点建议吗？”Tyki微笑着。“嗯……”“依我看，你还是最好不要把这事儿对你Daddy说。”“呃？”“因为啊，你想想看，”Tyki斟字酌句地说，“你Daddy每天都在为了你拼命挣钱吧，既然如此，就最好不要让他分心哦，不然的话，他会太过操劳的”“对哦。”说到“操劳”，Allison一下次就能想到Cross暴躁易怒的模样，可以说他是最经受不得“操劳”的人。她害怕他那样。  
“那个……怎么称呼您呢？”少女忽然想起自己还不知道这个好心邻人的名字。“这个嘛，叫我Nea好啦。”Tyki推了一下作为易装道具的眼镜，说道。Nea是他准备好的名字，眼下的他不宜暴露自己的真名。  
“Nea，我……我还算好孩子吗？”老实说Tyki被这个问题弄得有点懵，不知如何回应。“我不知道怎样才能给Daddy减少麻烦……我感觉，我……已经是个大麻烦了……”Allison索性放下手里的pizza，抱臂闷头哭泣着。她真想说，如果自己还拥有着完整的身体就好了。糟糕的是，她已经越来越回忆不起来自己的左臂依然连接着肩膀时是怎样的光景了，连左臂长得是什么样子也愈加无法确定了。  
就算看不见少女的脸，Tyki光是听着她的哭声都感到忐忑。唉，原来今天发生的事情，会把少女搞得这么伤心啊！他心情复杂着。“别哭了，别哭了，再哭下去的话……”他试着转移话题，“pizza就要凉掉啦。”青年又把相同的话重复说了几遍。这些话语还是有点效果的。Allison缓慢地抬起头，接着又是一边哭一边吃起pizza来。  
“别忘了喝水。”Tyki贴心地提醒道。Allison拿起水杯移到嘴跟前，连喝了几口。这样的举动，使Tyki产生了这个少女很容易诱导的预判。  
“有什么不开心的事情，都可以过来跟我说哦。我因为是自由职业者，白天里都很闲的。闲的时候也很无聊的。总之，什么时候需要帮助，来找我就对啦！”Tyki咧开嘴笑着说。


	44. Chapter 44

“哇，这个pizza还是热乎乎的！”  
Allison抓起一块刚被Tyki放进烤箱里回过炉的pizza，迫不及待地吃了起来。良好的温度展现了食物的最佳的风味，不但有味觉的满足感席卷而来，更有一种略含酸楚的暖流，流进了心里。她先是大口吃完三块，又转为了小口。她忽地觉得，自己还是更小心地食用这样的事物更好，这样才能够更珍惜地领会他人给予的善意。  
自遭遇陌生人猥亵后，还没度过几天，Tyki感觉少女还是那副动不动魂不守舍的样子。这般状态也不错，他看在眼里，似是欣赏着某种娇弱的美。  
“Nea，我……”吃完一整盘pizza，僵住片刻，她才找回自己的语言，“我是不是特别没用……”吃进体内的食物好歹提升了血糖，此刻的她还能少许控制着情绪。  
“怎么又说这种话了呢？”  
“我已经连续好几天都是……在家哭累了就睡，醒来了却只能继续哭。”Allison盯视着空空如也的餐盘说着，就好像餐盘上真放了什么特殊的东西一样，“我也想做点别的，不去想那种事，但是……没法跟家里人说实在是太难受了。”  
又在提那件事啊，Tyki摸了一下脑门不禁感叹，让这样一个貌似柔弱的少女消化掉那桩猥亵事件可真是艰难。Tyki估摸着，这些天下来，她对于那件恶心事儿的消化度几乎为零。这意味着，一堆安慰人的车轱辘话得反反复复地说。一旦事物开始反复，最初的少许善意也多多少少走了味。他感到自己就像运行某种机械化程序的机器，重复地说着“你要长大呀”、“为什么不去想点好的事呢”、“怎么能什么事情就跟家长说呢”、“你要学会坚强啊”等等。  
说着说着，Tyki又变了想法：就算得劝来劝去，也没什么大不了的。对他而言，用温和的语气说上几句宽慰人心的话——哪怕是套话，又不费多大力气。所以，又有什么可抱怨的呢？  
“在家里的时候，我总是感觉……难受……”Allison摆弄着手指，说，“来Nea家里的话，确实会好很多，但是……我是不是已经给你添了麻烦呢？如果是那样的话，请告诉我，我会回去的。”  
Tyki故作感慨地叹了口气，说：“那倒不必了啦。假如我这边也不让你来，你回去以后，不还是得没完没了地哭？”  
“所以……我该怎么办呢？”少女又喃喃着，“我该怎么办呢……一个人忍着，怎么就那么难？”  
“你看看，你老把自己拖进死循环。我们就别提那种糟心的事儿了，应该做点别的分散注意力，要不我们看场电影吧！”  
“去哪里看啊？”  
“在家不就能看咯。反正现在盗版的视频，花点心思都能下载得到。”Tyki拿来笔记本电脑和连接线，走到电视机跟前，说，“我们就看点轻松愉快的吧！我想想，你还没成年吧，那我们就看点Disney出品的真人电影吧。”  
说这话时，其实Tyki有一点泄气。其实他并不喜欢Disney出品的那些小鸡电影，那些影视剧对他这个成年人而言都太“健康”了，可是，梦想、成长、友谊、懵懂的爱情要素都是女中学生中的受欢迎的主流啊！还能怎么办，忍着呗。  
他等着Allison端着装有pizza的盘子坐到电视屏幕对面的沙发上，但他等了好几秒，也不见少女起身。这孩子老实得也有点过分了吧！他只好热情地继续招呼，才让Allison坐过来。  
电影开始播放了。Tyki硬着头皮看了十分钟，偷瞄了一眼Allison，就像老师发现班级里坐着一个明显走神的学生那样，他感觉少女的神情不太对劲。怎么说呢？似乎太木讷了。他有种朦胧的感觉——说不定这孩子和自己一样，也是在硬着头皮看电影。  
“一开始可能不太精彩，也许后面会好看！女主参加那个声乐比赛以后，会拿大奖吧，而且那个之前捣乱的男生，后面可能会突然向她告白哦。”Tyki剧透道。  
“噢。”  
他们一起又看了半小时。Tyki装作走开去拿冰箱里的牛奶，拿来牛奶后看了一眼Allison，惊觉她眼皮半合，打着颤。这孩子就这么不喜欢这种电影吗？看得都快睡觉了！Tyki一时间有点挫败感。看来还是没摸清这孩子的口味，他想。  
他放下牛奶，蹑手蹑脚地，来到少女的背面，也是沙发的正后方，突然间重重地将手拍在少女的肩膀上。  
这或许是一个恶作剧。  
“啊！原来是Nea……”Allison被迫从沉重的睡意中清醒过来。  
“吓了一跳是吗？不好意思呀，”Tyki说，“你是不是对这种电影不感兴趣啊？真的是抱歉，我以为你这样的女孩子会喜欢的。”  
“还好，还好。”Allison客套地说着。  
“要不，我们看恐怖片吧。”  
然后，Nea发现少女的耳朵像是竖立起来了一样。  
“不行，不行！我怕鬼的！”  
“这个没事的呀，喜欢看恐怖片的也不代表就不怕了，不如说，就是因为害怕，所以看着才有意思。”  
“这就很奇怪啊，害怕的话怎么还会喜欢看？害怕的话，应该不看的吧！”  
“这你就不懂了，看的时候因为害怕，神经高度就会紧张。可等到影片结束了，思维也就出来了，那个时候就会感到特别特别放松。真的，你试过了就知道。”  
“不行，不行……”  
“那你到底喜欢看什么呐？”  
“普通的就好……不用那么麻烦了，就看看普通的电视节目吧。”  
唉，真没意思，Tyki想，普通的电视节目都是垃圾，有什么可看的呢？是看浮夸的政治家在新闻频道作秀，还是看貌似贴近真实、实则处处有编导痕迹的真人秀呢？不管怎么说，他还是按下遥控器，打算把电视的模式切换回去。  
电视屏幕闪现出雪花没一会儿，画面出现了一个穿着粉色针织衫的金发中年妇女，她在用菜刀切着化冻过的鱼肉，旁边一个唠唠叨叨的棕发男主持人正说个没完。  
Tyki刚准备换台，身旁的少女便说：“我要看这个。”  
他问：“你确定？”  
她说：“对。”  
这不是教人做菜的节目吗？Tyki看着Allison眼神定定地盯着电视。


End file.
